


Hearts Afire ||| ATEEZ Mafia AU

by KangLisa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Boyfriends, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gang Violence, Guns, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Switch Jeong Yuhno, Switch Song Mingi, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Kim Hongjoong, sanhwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangLisa/pseuds/KangLisa
Summary: "We want you in our team Park Seonghwa. You are the best sniper out there and we could use your abilities." The leader that introduced himself as Kim Hongjoong, offers with a smile, only to be countered with a scowl from Seonghwa."And If I refuse?" He asks challenging with a smirk on his face."Then I'm afraid that you will have to die since you saw our faces. You're choice." The shortie shrugs like it's not a big deal.Park Seonghwa was found and raised by the Black Rose mafia since the age of 5. No one looked for him and he never looked for anyone in return, accepting the fact that he has no family, except for the people that helped him grow to the person he is today. When the boss of Black Rose and Seonghwa's mentor dies, he is forced to leave so he can survive.Little did he know many groups want to recruit him for his sniper skills and many want to challenge him, as well as his previous gang who wants him dead. One particular encounter with 7 extraordinary people is maybe what he needs for his life to change for the best... Or the worst.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 96
Kudos: 362





	1. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the work that I'm re-uploading from Wattpad. If you wanna read more of my stories or support my work, you are welcomed to follow me. My username is @ACrazyFantasyGirl

I don't own any of the characters mentioned except the theme of the story.

This story will contain BxB relationships a lot of swearing and smut so if you are uncomfortable, I would advise you to click out of the story. Will be mentions of blood and dark stuff as well as maybe some mental issues.

If you decided to proceed, then you welcome to stay and enjoy it. Have a nice reading.


	2. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes photos of the members that you can view on Wattpad to have a picture as to what the members look like.

Name: Park Seonghwa  
Age:21  
Position: Sniper  
Gang: Former Black Rose member  
He was intrigued by San

Name: Kim Hongjoong  
Age:21  
Position: Leader, Backup gunner  
Gang: Ateez  
Interested in Yeosang

Name: Jeong Yuhno  
Age:20  
Position: Driver, Backup fighter  
Gang: Ateez  
He feels puzzled about his feelings for Mingi

Name: Kang Yeosang  
Age:20  
Position: Hacker, plans advisor, medic  
Gang: Ateez  
Likes Hongjoong

Name: Choi San  
Age:20  
Position: Assassin, front lines  
Gang: Ateez  
Wants Seonghwa

Name: Song Mingi  
Age:20  
Position: Hunter, Backup driver, Yeosang's bodyguard  
Gang: Ateez  
He would die for Yuhno

Name: Jung Wooyoung  
Age:20  
Position: Explosives, seducer, assassin  
Gang: Ateez  
In relationship with Jongho

Name: Choi Jongho  
Age:19  
Position: Fighter, interrogator, martial arts  
Gang: Ateez  
In relationship with Wooyoung


	3. Chapter 3

Seonghwa's P.O.V

"You have exactly thirty seconds to transfer the rest of the money in my account or else your target stays alive." Seonghwa speaks in his earpiece, always using his voice modification. No one really knows how he looks or sounds excepts his previous gang only.

He was already in position and ready to shoot the targeted man, once he exited the 5-star hotel's grand doors. He had already memorized the said man's schedule just for this moment.

"Fuck you! I thought we agreed for the rest after the job is done!" The angry voice of his patron makes him sigh in order not to yell back to the man for abusing his ear with his grating voice. Leaving the headache that started forming aside.

"I thought that I explained to you well when I said the rest of the money controls the shot. You agreed on your own to pay after the job was done. If I don't have the rest of the money before the time's out, the police will receive a piece of anonymous information about this assassination with your name on it. You have ten seconds left. Choose wisely." The Sniper informs calmy, pulling back the safety before loading the weapon and making sure it's stable on the ground. His eyes never leaving the door of the hotel through the scope.

"I can't believe this! Wait till I find out who you are, you fucker. You won't get away lightly for this! I will make sure to destroy you!" The man yells louder in the earpiece but Seonghwa stays unfazed by it all. Got used to all the disapproving yelling of his clients even though many of them had requested for him again.

"Five..." He starts the countdown glancing briefly on the open phone with his bot account next to him. Inaudible noises are coming from the other side of the earpiece.

"Four..." He breaths loud enough for the people on the other line to hear. He hears a lot of yelling somewhere in the background and he feels grateful that it is not directed at him for a change.

"Three..." More muffled voices are heard and Seonghwa can detect some panicked ones as well. So much for his patron's tough exterior.

"Two..." He sings the number and before he counts down to one, he hears the soft ding of his notification sound and smirks.

"One." As soon as he finishes counting, the target is walking out of the hotel with a woman glued on his side and two people in suits behind him, presumably his bodyguards. He pulls the trigger without hesitation and not even a second later, the woman's screams fill the air.

"It was a pleasure working with you gentlemen!" Seonghwa says before disconnecting the call as he switches from laying into a sitting position, grabbing his phone. He makes a few transfers here and there, distributing the money in various accounts, all his, in order to avoid suspicion and being tracked back.

He hears the police and ambulance sirens from far away and he disassembles his gun before placing it neatly and gently into a violin bag. His rifle was custom made especially for him. A gift from his mentor back in Black Rose. Easy to take apart and put together, needing only a few seconds. It is his favorite for many reasons. His first kill was made with the rifle and until now it has never failed to connect a shot no matter from how far he shot.

Seonghwa climbs down the rooftop ladder, groaning a bit from trying to balance in the dark, trying not to slip anywhere before dropping down to the windowsill he climbed out previously. He scans the building for a brief moment before dropping in and closes the window. He pulls up his hood as he calls the elevator. He has already memorized each camera's location. Just to be cautious.

He exits the building without a problem and pulls his hood back, letting his faded blonde hair get swept a bit from the breeze. Three blocks later, he walks from the opposite side of where his victim was killed. Don't get him wrong, he is not like those sadistic weird killers that return to the crime scene so they can get high from what they did seconds ago.

He studies the policemen for a moment and he knows that they don't have a lead, let alone an idea from where the shot was made. He continues walking away and four blocks down, he finds an ATM. He takes out a satisfying amount of money before putting it all in a small white envelope that gets quickly secured in his pocket.

His phone vibrates from his pocket and he takes it out, unlocking the screen. He clicks the message Jae, a member of his dance crew team, send.

Jae: I noticed yesterday how your roots are showing through your blonde hair. You gotta let me dye them for you. Was thinking about mint. I think it would really suit you. And before you protest, think about it first. I will be waiting for your reply.

Seonghwa let's out a sigh before locking and placing his phone in his black skinny jeans. Ten minutes later he enters a small restaurant that is also connected to an antique shop. The sign said closed but he knows better.

"Finished already?" The man known as Mr. L asks him behind the kitchen counter, his back turned on him. His voice always had a soft tone when talking to the younger in contrast with his bulky and tough exterior. He was in his mid-forties with no wife or family. He too a former Black Rose member. The rose tattoo imprinted on his left arm.

"Yeah. It was a standard one. A clean shot." He reports and he can feel the man smiling. The man simply gestures toward the silent TV on the wall, the news about the death of the man already on it.

"So, a council's family member. Quite a catch. I hope it won't trouble you too much. They didn't quite state the man's status when they made the request." Mr. L turns around, leaving a bowl of food in front of Seonghwa. In return, he takes out the white envelope and slides it towards the man.

"You know that you don't have to do that every time right? I am already getting paid when someone makes their request for your services." He states as he slides the envelope back, smiling at Seonghwa so widely that it reaches up to his brown eyes.

"It's no trouble really. You and the boss have done everything for me. Taking me in, raising me, protecting me. I wasn't exactly the best child but you stuck with me and helped me grow. It's the least I can do. In fact, I know you need them more now that you are seeing that woman with her kid." Seonghwa looks the man in the eyes with a fond smile for the fatherly figure the man had provided him with.

"When you put it like that, I can't refuse the offer. Also, how did you know I was seeing her? I don't remember mentioning anything yet." Mr. L asks taken aback.

"Your screen lighted up a second ago and you had a heart near her name." Seonghwa speaks as he starts eating the food in front of him. The man simply snickers before grabbing his phone.

He had seen the woman eat with her child a lot in the small restaurant and he had noticed how Mr. L would always sneak more food out for the two. It didn't take long before he and the mother started talking more to each other and even giving them free food as they were leaving, almost every time they visited.

"I noticed you covered your eyes again. You almost never do in your dance videos and vlogs but behind the camera you always do. Why?" The man asks, earning Seonghwa's attention.

"You know that my blues are attracting a lot of attention. The black lenses help but if you look closely you can still see the color sticking out." He responds having finished with his meal.

"Like the videos you guys do, don't attract any attention towards you. You're having a busking performance in what three days? Many people showed up in the previous one. So much for complaining about having a low profile." He states sarcastically with a smirk.

"You know that I'm not getting attention cause I want it. It would be hard for the fuckers back in Black Rose to lay a hand on me that way. They are not fools. They know that if they do something in public the police will investigate and someone will have to go to jail. And they can't afford any losses." Seonghwa snickers at the thought of the new boss being helpless against him.

"Yeah, I know. Are you still being tailed?" He asks concerned.

"They don't know my new address if that's what you are worried about. I almost run into one though when I went back to receive my last package that got send in my old address. It was one of the bank bots accounts and I couldn't leave it. Thankfully they grew more stupid since I left." Seonghwa chuckles and the man joins.

"I miss him too Seonghwa and I was sad to see what that guy turned our old gang into. That's why I left." Mr. L says wearing a sad smile in his face and Seonghwa's heart clenches a little at the sight and from the memories.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Jae wants to dye my hair mint. Says that I can pull the color. What do you think?" Seonghwa changes the subject and he looks at the man as he studies him.

"Will do. It would go well with your pale tone, blue eyes, and the lip ring. Will you be keeping the eyebrow ones too? You already got the standard ear piercings." He questions and Seonghwa nods in response.

"Good God, with the rose tattoos you have on your neck as well, I'm gonna be surprised if you say nobody fainted. I don't say it to everyone but you are one handsome fella. So glad we made you a different design for Black Rose back then." The man states proudly.

"I know, I found the design lame as well. Just a simple tattoo with thorns. Gray always wanted me to make my own decisions without regretting it and this tattoo proves that. I never regretted it once." Seonghwa thinks back to the day he got the design on him and how terrified he was to the point Gray had to hold his hand. He lets a smile appear on his face.

"I'm happy to hear you say that and I'm sure he would've liked it as well. Now go home and rest it's getting late. I think you are good for the rest of the week. I will contact you if I have anything." Mr. L pats his shoulder shooing him away with a huge smile always on his face. Seonghwa says goodbye before leaving the restaurant and moving towards the new place that he moved two weeks ago.

He fishes out his phone once again, noticing that it's only a few minutes past midnight before sending a quick text to Jae.

Seonghwa: I'm in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hongjoong's P.O.V

"EVERYONE GATHER UP!" He screams the moment he enters the two stories apartment. The mullet boy then moves to the living room as he starts hearing doors opening and closing from the second floor. A tall figure exits from the kitchen throwing a questioning look at their leader. He isn't the type to yell after entering their big apartment/ base. Well, most of the time at least. Four people then are climbing down the stairs, entering the living room.

"Come sit Yuhno." He simply responds to the younger before the door near the living room opens, revealing a sleepy figure.

"Woo." Yuhno softly calls at the sleepy figure, patting the space next to him. The younger complies and nuzzles closer to the taller. Another tall figure with dark brown hair takes the sit beside Yuhno and next to him sits a smaller raven boy, his curly hair sticking out in different directions.

"Hope whatever it is that annoyed you won't make me lose my babies that are on air currently. Thank God I just called my dwarfs back." The small raven mumbles, earning a chuckle from the tall boy next to him. Another figure takes his sit on the floor, his grey hair falling into his eyes, as he leaves the last empty spot on the couch for the other more muscular also raven boy.

"I won't beat around the bush as I know you guys are busy but that damn Sniper got our client and job again. It's already the fifth time this happened in two weeks. I thought he would mess up and that's why I let it be but I clearly underestimated his abilities. This time too was one good catch he managed to snatch away. I'm sure you watched the news earlier." The leader informs the team and a couple of heads nod.

"Do we know who it is?" The boy on the floor asks. His eyes were sharp as always and his face portraying no emotions. Even though inside he feels a small excitement at the news. He was always up for new challenges.

"No San. No info at all. He doesn't take requests directly. It was pretty hard to find that it's a male as well. He uses voice modification and even though someone tried to edit the voice the analysis isn't great, Yeosang confirmed it as well. No matter how he tried to hack it, it showed no room for improvement." Hongjoong sigh running a hand through his brown mullet.

"How are we gonna catch him? We don't even have a photo of the guy." Woo speaks, now fully awake from the conversation. His interest too was peaked. The man seemed to irritate his leader to the max and he couldn't help but want to meet that guy.

"We're gonna trap him in his game." The leader grins looking at their teams, Hunter. Leave it to him to catch anything you want, alive or dead. The said guy was looking at the leader with eyes full of realization as he gave the leader a small wink.

"I'm sure Mingi won't have any problems setting up a net or two or even some motion sensors at the site." Hongjoong's smile widens at the Mingi's grinning expression.

"Do we have a lead?" The muscular raven asks and the Leader nods. He was usually the quiet one, not asking many questions about their targets but he too seemed eager to participate.

"Tied up in the trunk of the car. He will hopefully tell us how we can make a request for the Sniper. If not he will die for wasting our time." The boy then stands up hearing his leader words, heading for the parking lot. He didn't even bother taking his gloves this time.

"Jongho, take it easy. He will need his mouth to talk." Hongjoong calls after him and he is sure the boy heard him before closing the door behind him.

"Now we have to find a location that we can secure the exits. We have to have control of the area. A bit risky if you ask me since I'm sure our guy will be avoiding any crowded places or filled with cameras." Yeosang states and Hongjoong hums in agreement. He always gave his team the freedom of suggesting their ideas freely and even more towards their hacker.

"Tricky indeed. If I am to install any type of device, I want them to be away from any crowds to avoid any unwanted triggers from people. It can mess up our whole operation if the sniper catches any of the traps going off by random people." The hunter taps his chin thinking.

"I will have the car ready to drive them away before anyone notices anything!" Yuhno informs and Yeosang nods along with Hongjoong. He was the one to count on if you wanted a quick escape.

"Will we do it normally? Me seducing and San striking from behind?" Wooyoung asks and Yeosang shakes his head, taking a breath before he speaks. The gear in his brain was working at full speed, his heart aching to go back to his babies. His drones and his dwarfs, that he invented, were waiting for him in his room, ready to receive his commands.

"Better wait till we have some Intel on the guy first or at least a picture. Sounds unrealistic but the odds that he won't be attracted to you are there. It has happened before and since this guy is a pro, better not risk our cover." He comments softly. He didn't want to hurt their team's seducer pride by completely rejecting him even though he had a feeling that his techniques wouldn't be successful this time.

"I will agree with that. Let's wait for Jongho to finish interrogating first and we will continue planning from there." The leader claps his hands and Yuhno stands up and heads back to the kitchen. The tall boy was in the middle of cooking today before he was interrupted by their leader.

"Let's eat something as we wait. It will get busy afterward." The leader announces and San gets up and heads in the kitchen to help. After everything is set up and everyone is sited, Jongho enters the apartment with his familiar smile on his face after his interrogations. His knuckles were covered in less blood than usual, meaning that it didn't take a lot of convincing for the guy to talk.

"I've got the info we need." The boy sits at the table and everyone starts eating in silence, each one forming their own plans on their heads. As soon as they finish they gather up again in the living room, this time with a city map open in front of them. Jongho informs them that the request is being accepted at an antique shop under the codename, Rose. You also have to pay upfront for the submission fee plus for the Sniper's assistance. If not, the said guy would get in touch and won't fire unless he gets paid. Sometimes even shamelessly raising the price up for doing so.

After a few hours of tracing routes and a lot of opinions thrown here and there, they come to an agreement, forming a solid plan. Missing a lot of critical information about the Sniper surely made the plan less perfect and with small loopholes here and there but it's nothing that they can't pull off. They narrowed down and marked around five buildings that they are sure the Sniper will be firing his shot as they found a suitable spot for his next victim.

"Get some rest guys. Tomorrow we'll start executing the plan. Hopefully, the Sniper is in our hands three days max." The leader looks at his team with a smile on his face as everyone says goodnight and goes to their rooms. His eyes linger more on the small form of the Hacker climbing up the stairs and he moves once the door behind the boy closes.

Hongjoong can't help but think that the Sniper guy will be a nice addition to the team and wasn't afraid of voicing that opinion. Even though they are in opposite parties, the leader can't stop admiring the guy's abilities. Something his team lacks. He didn't expect his members to agree so easily but the thought of the guy refusing did cross his mind. Even though they didn't discuss that part, he could see it in his teammates' eyes. But they had lost so much money when their clients canceled on them for that guy, that he didn't wanna think about it anymore as he made his way to his own room.

That guy will either join us or go down. It's him or us.


	5. Chapter 5

Seonghwa's P.O.V

"And here ladies and gentlemen sit Seonghwa as his hair is in the process of turning mint!" A cheerful voice speaks and enters the bathroom Seonghwa was currently in, with a camera. He almost facepalm his face but he stays still for the sake of his hair. Niki is one of the hosts of the apartment he was currently at, bursting with excitement for filming his new hair transformation.

"Niki I told you not to film it! It was supposed to be a surprise for the busking performance!" Seonghwa pouts as the camera zooms on his face. He hates the unnecessary screen time he gets, even if their fans demanded it. Don't get him wrong, he is used to be in front of a camera but he still feels embarrassed when people focus on him more.

"Look at his blue eyes people! Our Seonghwa is so charming. Oh, even his tattoo is visible today. T-shirts really were invented so we could feel blessed every time Seonghwa is in one." Niki squeals and the said boy can't help but smile shyly, feeling the embarrassment of the situation.

"I have tattoos too but you never mention mine!" Jae calls from behind Seonghwa as he dyes his hair. He carefully glides his fingers through his hair, spreading the mint dye evenly. His soft touch almost made Seonghwa doze off a lot of times.

"You have small ones only. Seonghwa's tattoos reach till his collarbones. Not to mention how pretty the roses design is. I can never get my eyes off them." Niki zooms the camera on his exposed tattoo parts that his clothes are leaving uncovered.

"Hey, man stop making my girlfriend drool over your tats. I'm losing my self-esteem here." Jae nudges Seonghwa's shoulder. The boy in mention simply shrugs.

"Can't really help it! Seonghwa responds and both of then start laughing as Niki pouts and ignores them.

"So guys how do we feel about the busking performance in two days? Are you excited that many people will come and watch?" Niki changes her tone into her professional interviewer, causing the boys to snicker.

"Great. We are getting very good feedback from the notice post. Really who wouldn't come and appreciate Seonghwa's dancing?" Jae comments and Seonghwa makes a pained or thrilled kind of expression? Their fans have commented a lot on their videos that Seonghwa looks like he is suffering 24/7.

"Stop it both of you. All of our members are amazing and charming. I'm sure people will like our performances but still, I can't help but be anxious no matter how much we have mastered the choreographies." Seonghwa comments earning a strong sound of approval from the two people in the room.

" Ah, I know what you mean. I'm always thinking that I will mess my steps up. Especially during this busking playlist we have prepared." Niki whines and both boys smile at her.

"Alright let us finish here before filming that dance cover we have been planning for weeks!" Jae says with a smile, pointing at the camera.

"It's our secret surprise for this vlog! You guys asked for it and we couldn't resist that." He finishes his sentence with a wave towards the camera and Seonghwa does the same as Niki exits the bathroom, leaving the two boys to resume from where they left off.

"Did Mr. L monitor our previous cover?" Jae asks almost done with the hair dye. He ruffles Seonghwa's hair a few times before he stops to admire his work.

"You know he watches everything. The amount of teasing I have been succumbed to is insane. He said your moves became sharper." Seonghwa answers looking at Jae through the mirror.

"Remind me to thank him for always supporting us every time. It's been a while since we went to the restaurant to eat or saw Mr. L. Will he come at the busking?" Jae asks discarding his gloves covered in mint.

"No, he will be busy. He finally got a lady and she needs some help with some stuff. He said that he will watch the video when it's uploaded though." Seonghwa winks at him, Jae smirks as a response and they both laugh. A few minutes later Jae leaves, letting Seonghwa alone to wash his hair and reveal the result after reviewing it himself first.

"Are you guys ready?" Seonghwa calls after twenty minutes, from the bathroom. A small smile makes it's way to his lips.

"Yes! Show us already!" Niki yells back. You can hear her anticipation clearly in her voice.

After washing and drying his hair, Seonghwa didn't allow anyone to come to the bathroom. Even though Niki tried to sneak around, her boyfriend was always there to block her way. Looking at the mirror eventually, he too was left astonished. He wouldn't believe that the color would suit him but oh boy was he wrong.

He hears gasps from all over the living room when he finally goes out. Niki was rolling the camera as always and by now all of their dance crew members were gathered together. All fifteen people in total. He felt a bit embarrassed with all their eyes on him.

"This should be illegal." He looks at their youngest member point at him from head to toe and hears a few chuckles coming from the people around him. Seonghwa tries not to bless harder and just continues to smile.

"No joke. His visuals are Woah." The boy assigned for their make up, exclaims.

"Alright people. As much as would like to swoon over Seonghwa looks too, we have a cover to film." Jae announces but not before sending a teasing wink towards his direction. 

They all exit Jae's and Niki's apartment, heading towards the small studio they have rented out just for today. A lot of heads turn towards Seonghwa's direction as they walk. Well, he always seemed to attract a lot of attention but now that his hair was of a more unusual color, he can't help but put more effort into ignoring the stares from all around him. He turns towards Jae, trying to keep a random conversation going on so he won't be able to focus on his surroundings as much. Said boy having sensed that he was more than happy to help him out.

''Excuse me but are you an idol?'' A girl asks, stepping closer to them with the camera feature open at her phone. Seonghwa simply gives her a sad smile while shaking his head signaling no and the girl's face fells a bit before smiling again.

''Then I hope we can still take a picture together?'' Her tone was so high pitched that Seonghwa internally cringes. Jae moves in front of him, blocking him from the girl. He was a few inches taller than Seonghwa and more to the muscle side.

''I'm sorry but my friend doesn't like taking pictures. We are not idols but you can come to our busking performance near the Milky cafe at 12 o'clock sharp. We will be performing a lot of songs including singing.'' Jae sternly speaks as he pulls out one of the promotion team's cards and hands it to the girl, her eyes full of sparks. She quickly nods without saying a word and runs back towards her group of friends, where a lot of more squeals could be heard.

''Thanks. You are really the best fit for being this team's leader. I would follow you anywhere.'' Seonghwa gives him a thumbs-up as Jae shoves his shoulder playfully.

''I was the leader even before you joined, what do you mean?'' He fake gasps and both of them laugh. As they catch up to the rest of the group but still staying behind everyone else, a hand grabs his arm. Seonghwa calmly spins around ready to show a fake startled expression, only to meet with Mark's grinning face. One of the few young Black Rose members that left the same time as him. He too takes jobs from Mr. L, mostly for drug runs. He is a head taller than Seonghwa with a slim figure and red hair. The boy was handsome and he had been scouted before by model agencies that he turned down without a second thought. It was hard leaving this twisted life back after you grew up in it.

''I'm borrowing him for a second.'' He calls over to Jae before dragging him to the side. His crew knew that Mark was his childhood friend and that Mr. L was the closest person both he and Mark considered as family but nothing more. They had all hang out a few times but both Mark and Seonghwa never really opened up to the others about their lives and if they did, they mostly made everything up.

''What's wrong. It's not every day you come searching for me.'' The sniper pinpoints and the boy fishes out an envelope. In a second the envelope was in his jacket's pocket. No one around them notice anything fortunately but Seonghwa was ready to scold the younger for doing that in public. It was one of their rules after all.

''Save it for later. You have a job to do. Mr. L says that it was a sudden request and the only reason he accepted was because they paid full in cash.'' Mark winks, giving him a knowing look before patting his head. He was always using his height advantage and despite the fact he was five years younger, that didn't stop him from treating the older like he was a cat. His hand would always pat the top of his head and if not he would be resting his chin on his head. Seonghwa never stopped him from doing it.

''Okay, I'll check it out tonight. He said for when it's due?'' He asks looking back at Jae that was still waiting for him, the rest of the crew already out of eyesight.

''Tomorrow. The target will be located in the big square. All the info is inside. Good luck.'' The younger winks again and leaves but not before looking Seonghwa from head to toe and whistle. The older flips him off subtly before running back towards Jae. He brushes any questions he receives about his encounter with the other male as they rush to the studio.

After spending a good two hours filming and practicing, Seonghwa waves goodbye to the rest of his crew as everyone moves towards different directions. He pulls up the hood of the hoodie he wore after practice and casts his eyes down as he makes his way to the opposite direction of his apartment. He had targeted a specific building from the start, perfect for setting his rifle there but the only problem was that he could use it only if his target was located in or near the big square due to the big neighboring apartments around it, plus to the tree's alignment all around.

He took a look at his wristwatch, reading that it was a few minutes past one. Despite the late hour, there are a lot of people out on the streets. Seonghwa places his hands in his pockets as the spring air is still a bit too chilly for his liking. After multiple turns and eleven blocks away, he enters the long- awaiting building.

He use the stairs to climb all the nine floors and to the roof. He was panting by the time he reaches the top and he was not surprised to find the keyless door locked. He has entered before so he knows that he had to climb out of the window to get up there. Not gonna lie he was nervous every time he did cause the ledge was too steep for his climbing tastes.

After surveying the area and admiring the view for a bit, he decides to leave as he doesn't know if anyone can spot him from the next buildings and he isn't in the mood to take any risks. He stealthily makes his way back and as he is almost out of the front door he bumps into someone. The guy is definitely taller than him with dark brown hair and it seems like the impact of their bodies colliding did nothing to the other male, while the sniper stumbles on his feet a bit. Seonghwa ducks his hooded head further as he mumbles an apology before quickly moving down the block and towards the safety of his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Mingi's P.O.V

''Yes, Yeosang I know. I just got there.'' Mingi speaks with annoyance at the boy on the other line of his wireless micro earpiece. He quickens his steps when he is only one street down from the last apartment he had marked to set his traps.

''I'm just making sure you are following the plan alright.'' The hacker sneers on the phone. The hunter is contemplating whether to reply smartly or simply tease the older more when he collides with a hooded figure. He saw a flash of mint hair before the person lowers his head more, as he staggers a bit and mumbles an apology before dashing down the block.

''You okay there buddy?'' Yeosang's worried voice snaps his attention as he tears his eyes from the figure and back at his mission. 

''Yeah, I just run into someone don't worry.'' He informs in a hurry as he climbs the stairs on the roof with skipping steps. He reaches all the way up without being out of breath. This was just a warm-up for him after all.

''Do your magic!' Mingi says playfully as he eyes the electronic keypad lock that flashes a red color. He hears a soft hum in response and in exactly ten seconds the light was green. Without wasting time, he opens the door and surveys the area for any people or good spots for his equipment. 

''I will notify you if anyone comes up.'' Yeosang's voice comes a bit muffled and Mingi knows the boy was munching on food snacks as he was watching the cameras for him. Mingi didn't bother to respond back to him as he moves his backpack from his shoulders and opens it, revealing a small round device. He attaches it to the door and then starts exploring the ledges of the roof, trying to imagine the spot the sniper would more likely use to shoot Wooyoung, their decoy for this mission.

They had calculated the risk of Wooyoung actually getting shot but San was assigned on finding the sniper before he fired and Mingi's traps were the perfect assistance for this. Jongho agreed on staying near the arsonist and occasionally going in front of him from various sides in order to block the view of the sniper. They knew that was their biggest loophole of all but once the silver-haired male announced stubbornly he wanted to be the handsome decoy, no one objected. 

Mingi knew exactly where Wooyoung would be standing since they had discussed it previously. With that in mind, he places the small device on the ledge exactly near the center of the roof. He contemplates using a springing net trap but he has only one left. He put some on the other buildings that have more than one route of escaping. This building has only one. No fire escapes, side ladders or back alleys. The only way out was from this roof door and out the front doors of the apartment complex. There was also a small window located near the ledge on the left side due to the building's construction.

The hunter finds it a bit too steep and dangerous for someone to actually access the roof through there so he pays it no mind. If anyone did climb, they were either suicidal or plain stupid to risk their lives. He takes another look around the area in case he misses anything that he needs to mark and satisfied he picks up his stuff and taps the small device on the door he had installed previously hearing a soft click before he re-entering the building, letting the door behind him close.

''No need to lock the door again. Let anyone have free access up here. I installed a motion sensor at the door so we will receive a notification if it gets activated.'' He informs the hacker as he races down the stairs and outside quickly, walking hurriedly to return back to their home.

''It's gonna be exhausting to monitor all these motion sensors Mingi. Since they are programmed to send their signals to me, I will be responsible if something goes unnoticed.'' The older complaints with a sigh.

''Not something you haven't done before. After all, you have achieved more difficult stuff, this is just a small action for your lazy fingers.'' The younger respond in his deep voice. Obviously he would assist their hacker since he was his bodyguard. Yeosang would always stay behind and alone, all holed up in a room with his equipment with the protection from their security system that apparently wasn't enough from keeping some people out and Yeosang alerted. Since the older found himself in a tight spot every time that happened, their leader deemed necessary for someone else to stay behind as well to assist and protect him.

Mingi agreed upon the offer since Yeosang would interact a lot with his devices installed or waiting to be fixed and upgraded with his help. They are good friends, always teasing and annoying each other. Yeosang also was Yuhno's best friend even before joining their gang. Mingi fell in love with the tall dark brown-haired male but didn't want to get close to the hacker cause of that. He knew he would feel guilty every day if he ever did.

The three of them would, no matter what find time to drink together and talk about whatever came to their minds as well as share some of their life stories. He would always look forward to their meetings and let's say his crush didn't go unnoticed from the rest of the team except their oblivious driver. Puns would be thrown here and there when the two of them were in the same room, making Mingi choke when he was drinking something or blush deeply. He would try to change topics but obviously they wouldn't do him the pleasure from doing so. Yuhno would often look confused at them and Mingi would dismiss his stares every time.

The one to tease him a lot about this was Wooyoung. He was already in a relationship with Jongho, their youngest and strongest member. Mingi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little afraid of him. Every time the younger would break apples with his bare hands, he would fantasize that was him he was breaking and shiver. It was a fact that he could so no one really likes to mess with him and tease Wooyoung that much. Mingi and the rest were too young to die. Despite that fact, San was surprisingly fearless, since he is always teasing the silver-haired boy from the first day they met. That led them to be the best of best friends. The assassin prefers to show little to none emotions but he would open up with the younger.

With happy thoughts filling his head, Mingi finally steps into the apartment after walking for half an hour. Hongjoon greets him as soon as he enters. He was sitting in the living room, reviewing their plan for tomorrow. He looks tired with small dark circles forming underneath his eyes.

''You should go to sleep. Tomorrow we will be out in action and you need to rest.'' He kindly speaks, making the leader look up at him. He brushes his messy hair that fell on his face before making a small smile to appear on his face to reassure the younger.

''Even if I lay in bed you know that I wouldn't manage to sleep. I worry too much for Woo and everything to go at least as we planned them to. If something happens and he gets hurt, you know that I won't be able to forgive myself. I care too much for each one of you to take anything lightly. I want to be sure if we can make some alterations on the original plan or not.'' The leader speaks with a breaking voice. No one blames or make fun of him for doing so since their lives are in his hands. Literally. He saved them multiple times for the past three years they've been a team, causing him to get hurt on their behalf. Mingi walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

''You know that no one blames you for anything and just worry about you right? Stop torturing yourself with what previously happened. You have done more than enough to make up for those insignificant mistakes. Now let's go to bed. The plan is perfect for us and no one will get hurt, c'mon.'' He encourages him and watches the older nod before getting up, offering a big smile at him. One that Mingi loves to see on their leader's face.

Not bothering to tidy up the coffee table, they make their way up the stairs and after wishing each other sweet dreams, Mingi enters his bedroom and plops on his bed. He doesn't even bother changing into more comfortable clothes. He was out all afternoon walking around and marking areas with no camera surveillance, with motion sensors as well a couple of alleys near the square. Not to mention the buildings. He was physically fit sure but he too was too stressed mentally, praying for everything to go smoothly. 

He knows that Yuhno will disapprove of his choice to sleep without showering when he comes to wake him up in the morning, as he always does. He has been doing that for a year now since Mingi likes to sleep in. He smiles as he pictures the pouty face the taller always makes at him and fells asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Seonghwa's P.O.V

Seonghwa let a sigh escape his lips as he is reading the information Mr. L gave him. His almost bare apartment is silent except the occasional sound of footsteps outside his door. It is early in the morning, meaning that his neighbors are leaving for their workplaces. Not that the sniper could relate. He had worked one or two decent jobs before, both at small coffee shops and he had to hold himself back from slashing the necks of all those rude costumers he had contact with every day, using the small blade he always keeps at his right inner thigh. It was just for safety measures and a lot handier than a handgun. The mint boy would always smirk at the surprised looks his rivals would give him before their necks were slashed open.

He wasn't enjoying it but it was him or them. An obvious choice if you ask him. His bare feet are numb from stepping on the cold tiles that decorated the floor of the apartment. His red couch was always standing out a bit too much for his liking but he let it pass since it was comfier than the bed he had transferred from his previous house. Besides that, he has only a small coffee table, a TV that came with a stand and a few bookshelves that remain empty. If it wasn't for the additional furniture that came with the apartment, it would look completely vacant. It's been more than five years since his mentor and close friend past away. The news left a lot of people in shock. Seonghwa knows in the back of his mind that his death is hiding more stuff than he can handle. Part of his suspicions came true after Jungkook became the new Black Rose leader.

He was a handsome young man with a lot of potential. His appearance alone was enough to captivate someone. A perfect fit body with strong muscles decorating every inch of it, black curly hair and grey eyes. A few freckles were covering his cheeks making him appear innocent if it wasn't for his chiseled jawline that added to his manliness. He was also very manipulative as it was revealed later.

He and Seonghwa weren't exactly on good terms since the younger seemed to throw daggers in his direction every time their eyes met. It was obvious that he was burning in jealousy about the close relationship he had with Grey. He was caught trying to sugarcoat their leader multiple times after all. The sniper having never interact with Jungkook, let alone talk to him in order to know him or his problem with him, decided to ignore him. The reaction he received as a response was, even more, hate and anger. They were playing for the same team but Jungkook didn't seem to feel the spirit of teamwork whenever Seonghwa was around. Eventually a huge mess up happened in one of their drug packages he and Jungkook had to guard together.

The younger refused to help Seonghwa when people of an opposite gang showed up. A gang that afterward perished under Grey's command for the injuries they caused on Seonghwa. He still has the knife scar on his abdomen, on the left side. Jungkook received a hard lecture and a lot of disapproving stares from many Black Rose members. Some seemed to back him up but the argument was soon forgotten. The younger seemed to occasionally disappear from their base after that, not that Seonghwa minded. He loved every minute of peace he could obtain as well as the nonstop daggers on his back. 

A few months later Grey died. To say that chaos erupted in the gang would be an understatement. All the motherfuckers that were hungry for his position stepped up. They were quickly rejected though and a voting had to place in which Seonghwa was one of the nominees but he didn't want to lead all the people he considered a family. He knew that he wouldn't be able to achieve half the stuff that Grey did and people respected that. He gave up and walked away after a lot of sleepless nights battling with his thoughts. He was surprised that he wasn't the only one to part ways with the family they had built all these years and even more making their exit after Jungkook was announced as the new head.

That left a sour taste on Seonghwa's mouth but since he left everything behind he didn't comment on it. It was after a few days that he noticed some familiar faces following and trying to corner him at every opportunity they got. The lessons he had received from his mentor kicked in and help him escape with some bruises or broken ribs from time to time. He later unexpectantly stumbled upon Lee Bon Hwa or else known as Mr. L. He took not only Seonghwa but every former Black member that seemed to have troubles with Jungkook. Thankfully Mark was an exception, never involving himself with gang drama. Unlike how he acted he was one of the smartest lads, as Mr. L often said.

The sound of the alarm he had previously set on his phone, pulled Seonghwa abruptly from his thoughts. He stares once again at the picture of his target that he was holding onto firmly, even if he had spaced out for a long period of time. His mind scans the male's appearance again, memorizing dark blue eyes and clear pale skin that appears to be smooth, along with his handsome face and body structure. His silver hair was enough to point him out, making it easier for the sniper to find amidst all the crowd that always covered the big square. It was a hot spot, attracting a lot of people since the square was surrounded by many stores, all different in variety.

Seonghwa slipped into his all-black clothes he always wore for his missions as well as a black cap. He can't help it but feel stupid for having this bright ass color for his hair making it even more difficult for him to stay invisible in a crowd. He burns all the info about his target as he gathers his violin bag and step out of his apartment. He makes sure to double-check around him as he doesn't know when someone from his former gang will find him again.

The new leader even send people Seonghwa didn't recognize to spy on him. If he didn't know better he would feel flattered from all the stalking Jungkook bestowed upon him. He quickly makes his way through the crowded streets, his destination soon coming into view. He still has an hour to spare as he slowly climbs up the stairs. He always hated the damn stairs but it was better than getting caught in the elevator camera. That never stopped him from whining about it like a child while talking with Mr. L.

He momentarily felt his body freeze as his eyes briefly glance at the door, it's light now green. Seonghwa was sure that nobody ever went up, as he himself previously had sat up there for hours. He turns his attention away from the door and opens the window, letting only half of his body visible while his eyes frantically search the roof for people. A strong feeling of relief passes through him as he sees nobody and he forces his weak muscles to push him up carefully. He gets near the ledge and let his violin bag down gently before sitting down beside it. He starts preparing his rifle as his eyes were focusing on the people walking aimlessly in every direction on the big square.

The countdown has already started in his mind as he finishes setting up his rifle. Now is when the waiting phase begins.


	8. Chapter 8

San's POV

He readjusts the grip on his fingerless gloves as he glances out the window. Mingi was on the driver's seat beside him, driving him up towards the first marked buildings. He would drop out there as it is easier to move through the alleys, towards the location of the sniper that the motion sensors would pinpoint. San isn't feeling even a little nervous. He knows he is skilled enough to not fuck anything up and he also knows that Wooyoung wasn't a fool, ready to take the bullet. If the sniper had the chance of firing his shot that is. He knows that he should still feel a bit nervous cause if a hair of Wooyoung's were to be damaged, Jongho wouldn't leave him alone, friends or not.

''Try not to injure the guy much. We don't want to piss him off more than we have to.'' Mingi's voice fills the silent car ride and San fights the need to flash him a smirk.

''It depends on the guy.'' He simply responds half-heartedly. Nevertheless, it's true that if the guy attacks him with the intention of drawing blood, San will do the same. He knows that the plan is to get him alive and that's why he has prepared an ammonia filled cloth, stored securely in his pocket. His own plan is to make him unconscious without much of a fight. Snipers tend to have smaller builds but more agility. At least the majority he had encountered. He still tries to draw an image for the sniper. So far he has gathered from all his research that he was fast going in and out so his rifle must be custom made. He had seen many weapons like that, specially designed for its user. That also implies that it can't be very heavy thus the sniper must not be that masculine. At least he can't be more than San and that's a piece of useful information for the assassin. The bag for his gun also must not be bigger than a guitar sized bag or even smaller, depending on the form of the weapon.

''I know that you know it already but please keep Wooyoung safe.'' Mingi pleads and the assassin nods with a small reassuring smile on his face. He grabs the black mask he keeps in the black combat pants he is currently dressed in and wears it. The assassin is also wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt, his muscles on full display that are covered only by a black jacket. He was also wearing a leather garter belt, it's pockets already filled with small blades. The jacket covered the bigger blades that were almost the size of his palm. He tried to always have them on him but Hongjoong would always scold him for carrying those things in public. The last thing they needed was for someone to catch a glimpse of them and report them to the authorities. That's why San used mostly the smaller ones, easily hidden in his pockets but not today. Since the guy wasn't an amateur he had an excuse to bring them with him even if he was sure he would have no need for them. Just touching their grip always had a calming effect on him.

''Okay, you're good to go. Me and Yeosang will keep you updated.'' Mingi informs him as he stops the car near the square. San simply nods and gets out of the car. He watches Mingi speed of like he is being chased and the assassin prays that the traffic police won't stop him as he starts moving. You would think that the grey-haired male looked suspicious in his attire but people just assumed he was really into fashion. The calm aura he emitted as he walked down the streets, left no room for doubts. He checks his watch as he walks up near the entrance of the back alley the first building has. They only have thirty minutes before the sniper shoots.

''Yeosang, any movement at this side at all?'' He asks as he casually observes around him.

''No. There was one time that the motion sensor went off but after checking the surveillance camera near the alley, it was just a bunch of kids going in to get high. Besides that, nothing.'' Yeosang reports as the assassin takes notice of the soft clicking sound of the keyboard coming from the other line. 

''Anything else I should take notice of?'' San asks a few minutes later, referring to the security guards and the police cars that patrol the area. He hears a door opening and closing in the distance and he knows that Mingi is already besides Yeosang's side. If he didn't know better he would be surprised. He was a fast driver after all but no one could surpass Yuhno.

''Don't worry about that. I already gave the police an anonymous tip about a drug case going on, on the other side of town. Well, it's not entirely false since it's the scumbags that threatened Yuhno not long ago. I send the police some of the other dirty jobs they have stained their hands with. Hope they have a good time in jail.'' The hacker responds boldly and San can picture the evil smirk he is sure the other is wearing on his face. From the moment they threatened their driver as he was coming out of the convenient store the other day, the assassin wanted to get his hands on them. Just a bunch of jealous fuckers that whine like kids cause his team got one of their jobs. Not his gang fault that they are incompetent.

''Remind me to never piss you off. You are really scary when you wanna be. How did you even manage to find so much dirt on them in the first place?'' Mingi's deep voice comes through and San snorts.

''You don't wanna know.'' The hacker simply answers before another voice speaks signaling the end of their conversation.

''Everyone is in place. Yuhno is stationed near the parking garage on exit two, three blocks down from your location San. Jongho and Wooyoung won't be having direct contact with us in case the sniper catches on. I'll be monitoring them.'' Hongjoong informs and San moves towards the next building.

''San move towards location E. My drones have that area covered!'' Yeosang exclaims while giving some instructions to Mingi. The assassin complies and walks to the two central buildings that have a better view of the square. He looks up to see a few drones flying high in the sky and his gaze moves on the two buildings. Both are marked and San hesitates before choosing one of the two and goes in. He notices now that he only has ten minutes left.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa is in position, laying on his stomach as his eyes have already locked on his target for nearly fifteen minutes now. He had many chances to shoot him but the instructions he received were to wait for the individual to deliver a packet before he takes him out. It made him frustrated to no end that he has to wait. The sniper has little room for patience and he often tries to leave operations like that to other snipers besides him. He had seen some that were also under Mr. L's commands. He checks his watch and he sees that it's almost time. He notices how the silver-haired male that is his target, looks around and having spotted the person he was looking for, he starts waving frantically.

Once the person is next to him, Seonghwa assesses his appearance. He is a taller male with raven hair and a more masculine built. He appears to be younger as well. He was wearing darker clothes in contrast with the silver-haired male ones that are white. The two exchange a few words before his view of the silver-haired male is blocked by the back of the raven boy. Seonghwa clicks his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't see if the exchange took place by the time the raven boy moved next to him, after a few minutes. The sniper did notice the boy didn't place anything in his pockets so he chooses to wait. The raven boy though kept changing spots around the other, something that really messed with Seonghwa's nerves.

''Can't he stay still already?'' He hisses slowly and moves more to the left so he can get a better view, not hearing the soft ding that came from the wall in front of him.

On the other line, San hears Mingi's voice speaking incoherent words with a loud voice.

''San he is in the next building. The motion sensor was activated, go!'' Yeosang shouts in order to be heard over Mingi. Hongjoong also said something about regrouping with Jongho and Wooyoung but the assassin was too busy running out of the apartment he was in and down the next block.

''Jongho block Woo from the right. I'm sending my drones towards the location we received the signal but I'm a hundred percent sure it's the guy we are looking for.'' Yeosang speaks firmly and San's legs run faster and once he is inside the mentioned apartment complex, he pushes himself to go even faster. He ignores how his lungs are protesting and instead once he is up on the final step, he yangs the door open and sees the sniper laying on the ground ready to shoot.


	9. Chapter 9

San's POV

San sees the sniper flinch at the sudden noise and before the male in front of him has the time to turn around, he grabs his arm in a tight grip forcing him on his back. A gasp leaves the sniper's lips as he awkwardly tries to move his hands, obviously in a state of shock. The assassin watches as the sniper's hat falls off his head, revealing a bright color of mint hair. He takes a second to study his face. Pale porcelain skin that makes his lips appear extra appealing, full and rosy. He also notices the black lip ring he has on his bottom lip, making him want to bite it along with his lips. His eyes are wide open looking at San with a puzzling expression and with the prettiest color of blue he has ever seen. Even bluer than the ocean.

Before he lets himself get lost in them, he moves on top of him, straddling his left leg, restricting his movements. Finally realizing the situation, the sniper makes a move to punch his face with his left hand but San easily grabs his wrist and pins it next to his head. He grabs one of the blades on his belt with his other hand and moves it against his neck as he hovers over him.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' San warns him with a growl. Despite that, he felt the sniper testing his strong grip for a few seconds before giving up. His right hand was immobile next to his free leg. The assassin lets a small smirk to appear on his face as his speculation about his strength were true. 

''What do you want?'' He hears the sniper ask with a steady honeyed voice and the assassin thought that he wouldn't mind hearing it more. He was taken a bit aback though at the calmness the other possess but he didn't let that show on his face as he simply looks at him for a few more seconds before speaking again.

''We just want to talk to you. I would appreciate it if you made it easy for everyone.'' The assassin requests but with a hint of threat in his voice. At that, the sniper lifts his pierced eyebrow at him. 

''And that's how you normally talk to someone? Holding them at knifepoint?'' The sniper sneers sarcastically. San can see how the sniper is trying to distract him so he can get the hidden blade he has inside his right thigh. He felt it, the moment he pinned him down. The assassin despite knowing that he can overpower the sniper, he still has his guard up. That and the fact that you should never underestimate anyone. He learned that the hard way.

''Well, it adds some spice to it.'' He finds himself responding cheekily at the man underneath him. The mint haired boy scoffs and San can feel how sneakily he tries to lift his hand to get ahold of his weapon. He must be so fearless since he is still holding the blade firmly against his neck. A bit more and he could draw blood. San can sense that the sniper is special and he can't help but feel intrigued. He wants to claim him, for reasons unknown. He was never one to want someone so badly before but something about him pulled San in and for the first time he is ready to give in.

''San, Yuhno is in your block, hurry up.'' He hears Hongjoong in his ear and with quick movements, he returns the blade in its place and grabs the sniper's wrists placing them above his head, holding them together in one hand. He moves his free hand and gets hold of the cloth in his pocket, bringing it to the sniper's mouth. He watches him struggle to free his hands as he tries to hold his breath in order not to breathe in the chemicals. A sudden sound on his right catches San off guard and he glances over to the side. Yeosang's drone was flying around them, helping the hacker to monitor the scene. He knew the drones would be there and he still got a bit distracted even if only for a few seconds.

That gives the sniper enough time to wiggle his hips and bring his free leg up, kicking hard at his stomach. The assassin falls on his back as he watches the sniper staggering to his feet. He clearly inhaled some of the chemicals and they already started to have some effects on him. San rolls to the left when the sniper throws him the blade he tried to recover earlier. As the sniper runs away entering the building, San gets up and quickly follows him inside and down the stairs. He feels a bit annoyed that the blue-eyed male is faster than him but he definitely hears the curses the other groans as he lands forcefully on the walls in the rush to getaway. 

He had prepared the strongest chemicals after all. A few breaths were all it takes before you pass out and watching how the sniper was trying to keep going and not faceplant into the ground, the assassin knows he is almost at his limit. Once they were both out the complex's entrance that was stationed on the side of the building, he picks up his speed when he sees the mint haired getting into a shortcut alley on the next block, which leads to an intersection close to the square. 

''Come in the back Yuhno and quick.'' He shouts and halts once he hears the sniper's voice at the end of the alley.

''Mark!'' He sees the sniper going near a tall and slim guy with bright red hair, presumably Mark with unstable steps, finally passing out. Before his body can hit the ground the Mark guy catches him as he calls over his shoulder. San was ready to go up to him but a car stops in front of the two. The red-haired male was quick into placing the sniper safely inside the car before getting in himself. He hears the sound of a horn behind him and he turns to see Yuhno in the car signaling him to get in. 

''Follow them. If we catch them now, the sniper is ours.'' He informs the driver as he speeds the moment San closes the door, chasing the other car. The sound of horns and yelling in front of them wasn't enough to slow them down instead, Yuhno picks up the speed and the assassin internally curses. As the minutes' pass, they have gained enough ground to cut them off. Yuhno was close behind them before the car suddenly sprints more. 

''Fuck.'' Suddenly Yuhno hiss under his breath before they stop abruptly on a red traffic light. Usually, the driver would ignore the red light but since cars were filling both sides, not leaving any free space to pass through he was forced to stop. San runs a hand through his hair in frustration while Yuhno hits the steering wheel. 

''We lost them.'' He informs the rest and Hongjoong simply tells them to return to the base. The moment they both enter they hear Yeosang's voice shouting in the apartment, catching everyone's attention.

''You will not believe this!'' The hacker exclaims as everyone gathers around him in the living room. They watch him curiously as he presses some buttons on his laptop's keyboard before turning the screen towards them.

''At first, I was mad cause I couldn't find him anywhere registered even with a face scan like he is a ghost but this here, is the big catch.'' He shows them a few photos and San can recognize the sniper even though his hair color was different.

''That's him. Even though his hair was mint.'' The assassin notifies as he examines the photos. He received a low hum in response from the hacker before opening up a video for them to see.

''Well look at this. I briefly skimmed through some of the other videos featuring our hitman.'' He says with the excitement of a five-year-old in the mention of free candy. As the video starts he can hear some gasps from next to him and his eyes lock on the screen. Realization passes through everyone's eyes. He watches as the sniper is getting his hair dyed into the mint color he saw earlier as well as the result of it. What catches San's attention is the tattoos on his neck as well as the ending performance in the video. His sniper was very charming and knew how to move his body.

''Fuck, he could seduce me instead and I would have said thank you. And that's coming from me. I'm glad we didn't do things normally.'' Wooyoung whines with a pout on his face and a few chuckles can be heard. Jongho gives him a light shove on his arm in what was supposed to be a jealous act but he too couldn't deny how the sniper's pretty features could draw anyone in.

''Yeosang can you truck him down?'' Hongjoong asks impatiently, his eyes still glued on the screen. San glances towards the hacker. The older's amusement was painted on his face clear as day. He was enjoying this. 

''And have him run away from us? I could truck him down but I was thinking of letting him get out on his own accord, so it would be easier for us to catch him for real this time. Something like this.'' The hacker smirks when the screen changes to one of the recent posts of the sniper's dance crew. San feels the side of his mouth curve up as he reads the notice of a busking performance taking place tomorrow. He can't wait to meet the sniper again.

After everyone was dismissed the assassin isolated himself in his room, watching all the videos he could find about the sniper. He discovers along the way a lot of useful information about him, likes and dislikes, along with his full name. Park Seonghwa. He likes how the name rolls off his tongue. What a fitting name. When yet again another video of Seonghwa ends, he takes off the set of headphones he didn't realize he had put on.

''Jongho! Fuck yes, harder baby!'' San cringes at the sound of Wooyoung moans in the next room. That's why. Once outside his room, he quickly makes his way to the open balcony door, blocking out the loud moans and occasional groans that come out of Wooyoung's room.

''I knew you would be here.'' He greets their leader as he sits in the chair next to him.

''It was hard staying inside while these two decided to fuck like there is no tomorrow. Judging by how you are here, I'm guessing they haven't finished yet. I hope they will let us sleep tonight.'' The leader sigh as he takes a sip from his drink. He wasn't one to drink a day before a mission but a huge burden was lifted off his shoulder's today so San thinks that he deserves to relax a bit.

''Have we found anything about that Mark guy?'' He asks irritated at the thought of that guy taking Seonghwa away from him.

''Yes. I was gonna inform you guys before Mingi and Yuhno decided to go out to buy some snacks. That led the two fuck bunnies to go at it, Yeosang retreated to his room for more research and I came out here for some air.'' Hoongjoong fills him in before San could ask about the noticeable silence that fell to the apartment. There was never a moment of silence with all of them in one place. Well except when these two decide to fuck.

''Seems though that he was involved with the Black Rose. Him and the guy at the antique shop. I don't know about our Park Seonghwa guy but I still feel that you should know.'' The leader looks at San for any reactions but he receives none. He has learned how to hide perfectly behind his mask after all. Black Rose huh... This will be interesting.

''I guess we are gonna have the meeting tomorrow then.'' He says more as a statement than a question but the mullet boy still nods for confirmation. After what felt like an hour, laughter could be heard from the inside so the two of them join the others. San refrains from looking at Wooyoung's and Jongho's marks on both their necks that looked like they were taunted him for not knowing the feeling of caring for someone else. His eyes fall on the sniper's stuff that their leader brought back with him and smirks.

See you tomorrow, Seonghwa.


	10. Trailer Notice

Hello, guys and OMG I have some awesome news for you. Someone offered on making a trailer for this story and reading that message, just saying that I flipped all my shits out, would be an understatement. Not even caps can express my happiness and all the yelling I do inside my head. ( Cause it was like around midnight and I didn't want anyone calling the cops saying that someone's getting murdered.) Like I was so motivated to see that message, I even dragged my lazy ass out of bed, so I could continue writing the chapters.

I'm so excited and shooketh at the same time and I can still feel myself shaking, in a good way. I'm really thankful for reaching out to me and offering me my own fucking trailer, that it seems unreal. Please give a lot of love and support to that person ( I don't wanna assume your gender) for creating this masterpiece. Obviously I had to spoil some of the plot but trust me when I say there is a lot of things that are gonna go down. Your emotions will be a rollercoaster of loving and hating me at the same time. 

Despite that, a huge THANK YOU again for the trailer and to all of you out there that enjoy this fanfic. I'm thankful and motivated to write more. I hope this story won't disappoint you as it keeps going.

I'm still shooketh and I keep on hitting the replay button. Honestly, I hope I can bring some justice to this AWESOME trailer!!

You can view the trailer on Wattpad and also on Youtube. https://youtu.be/yOUQNfddaa4


	11. Chapter 11

Seonghwa's P.O.V

''Where is he? I didn't hear you.'' A sixteen-year-old Seonghwa asks the man in front of him with his arms crossed.

''Seonghwa, I told you he is on a mission.'' Mr. L answers with a sigh for the hundredth time already. It wasn't even noon yet and with Seonghwa whining like a child he needed a damn drink. Scratch that, he needs two.

''He wouldn't leave without saying something to me! Plus he is missing for a week now! I never heard anything about a mission going around that he has to attend in person.'' The younger continues protesting despite seeing that the older man is agitated by his behavior. He knew better than to pester Mr. L but he couldn't help but worry about his mentor.

''Seonghwa stop tormenting poor Bon Hwa. I'm alive and well as you can see.'' The young sniper hears the deep voice of his mentor and turns around. He takes in his bruised face, disheveled white hair, tired appearance and runs up to the older.

''What happened Gray? How could you leave without saying anything to me? Who did this to you?'' Seonghwa asks in a breath, his eyes frantically scanning his form for any other injuries.

''Relax Hwa. I had to clean myself some of the mess other people left behind. Don't be so dramatic over some hits.'' The man reassured him and Seonghwa instantly felt his body relaxing and his mood changes to a more playful one.

''You look like shit old man. That dude did a number on you. Maybe you lost your touch.'' Seonghwa jokes with a smirk on his face as he folds his hands in his chest.

''You should've seen the other guy.'' Gray snorts before both of them erupt into laughs. Mr. L still has an anxious expression on his face but he was visibly more relaxed now that Gray was here. The two older men look at each other and they both nod, agreeing on having a talk later that day. The younger could see that look had a deeper meaning but he decides to brush it off since his mentor is fine.

''How is your wound healing Hwa? I hope you are not forcing yourself. The doctor said it will take a while to heal and that it will leave a scar.'' Gray asks with a warning tone. Even though he was absent for a week it's like he still kept his eyes on Seonghwa and he knew that he was secretly trying to polish his aim with his rifle. 

''I know already stop babying me. You literally said yourself that I have grown up into a fine young man the other day.'' He nags and narrows his eyes at Mr. L when he sees him roll his eyes at him.

''I'm gonna go and drink that bottle of whiskey I had in mind. Don't look for me for a while.'' Mr. L informs the two as he makes his way to the door leading to their indoor bar.

''It's not even 12 o'clock yet and you are out drinking already. You grew old.'' Seonghwa chuckles and the man huffs.

''Babysitting you sure does make me grow up a few years. At least drinking still gives me some hope.'' He responds in a monotone voice before disappearing into the other room. He hears Gray laughing beside him and he turns to look at him with a pout.

''And here I am waiting for you to come home to eat breakfast with me for a week and you make fun of me.'' He fakes a hurt expression as he looks away. He feels a strong hand around his shoulder pushing him closer to a firm chest.

''You did? Then we better go eat. You have to eat your meals on time so you can finally heal and also grow taller than me.'' His mentor shows him a fatherly smile before both of them start walking towards the kitchen in their huge mansion.

''Hey, I'm almost your height. At this rate, I will be taller than you in a few months if not a year. You will see!'' The sniper sulks but still smiles happily. Gray rubs his arm in a warm gesture.

''I can't wait to see it.''

Seonghwa opens his eyes and looks around confused. He notices that he is in one of the rooms Mr. L has behind his restaurant. He recalls being on the roof and ready to finally pull the trigger when someone pinned him down. The stranger was wearing a mask covering most of his face except for his honey-colored eyes that seemed to darken, making Seonghwa unable to look away. His grey hair looked soft and he wondered how it's gonna feel if he run his hands through them. He remembers talking with him and the cloth in his mouth before everything starts to become a blurring mess in his head.

''Rise and shine princess.'' He hears Mark's cheerful voice beside him. He could always distinguish his voice since it always held a playful and mischievous tone in it. He quickly sits up and groans as he feels nauseous at the sudden movement.

''How did I end up here?'' He looks at the younger that is seated in an armchair a few feet away from the bed. He had a drink in his hand, probably alcohol and Seonghwa is sure he sneaked that one out without Mr. L knowing.

''I carried you here. I don't know if you remember but you literally fell into my arms and let me tell you that your fat ass is heavy as hell. Mr. L says you were drugged. Now, do you mind explaining what were you doing?'' He asks in an authoritative tone that parents often use to reprimand their children.

''Is Hwa awake?'' Mr. L's voice comes through the half-open door before he enters the room. The older scans the drink in Mark's hands before he sends a meaningful look towards him, meaning that he is not left off the hook, while he grabs a chair to sit facing the bed with a water bottle in his hand.

''From the state, you were brought in and your rifle missing I'm assuming it was a set up to get you? I thought the guy that requested you specifically was weird. I never saw him working before with any of our previous clients and he didn't reply clearly when I asked where he got the information about you. Can it be that Jungkook knows that you are officially working for me?'' He asks worriedly even though it was no secret that previous Black Rose members worked under him including Seonghwa. He saw a few familiar faces scanning his place a few times in the past and always made sure the younger would be safe before getting closer to the restaurant. Since it was only rumors saying that Seonghwa was working there, they could only keep tabs on Mr. L. Jungkook was clever for not making a move at him.

''No, I don't think it was him. Whoever that was said that they only wanted to talk. Peacefully.'' He emphasizes as Mr. L hands him the water bottle. He takes a long sip, letting the water soothe his dry throat.

''Do we have the guy that came here on camera?'' Mark asks as he tries to take a sip from his drink that got confiscated before it could make contact with his lips. Mr. L drinks a long sip from the said drink, giving a warning look towards the younger boy that was ready to open his mouth and protest about the stolen drink. Instead, he pouts and folds his hands to his chest as he lets his back fall back on the armchair.

''I tried to recover the footage today but to no avail. They did a good job erasing their guy from any nearby cameras as well. If I'm right then they had planned this from the start.'' Mr. L finishes and takes another long sip despite Mark's pleading eyes. 

''That would explain a lot.'' Seonghwa groans thinking back at the way the raven boy was covering the silver-haired male. He looks at the questioning looks both Mark and Mr. L give him, asking him to elaborate.

''The target I was supposed to shoot. There was this boy that kept covering him for various angles. I thought he was annoying and probably anxious about the whole deal they were supposed to make but it's obvious now that he was stalling for time.'' The sniper pushes a few strands of mint hair out of his eyes. He watches as Mark nods, taking in the information.

''So that means they gotta be at least five people in total. They had a driver. Whoever chased you down, couldn't be quick enough to drive immediately right after us.'' Mark informs and Seonghwa takes note of that.

''I think they must be more than that. Except the two guys on the square, the one after me and the driver there must be at least one or two more. As I was escaping I think I saw a drone fly above us on the roof. I don't think the driver would have time to call the drone back so that must be a different person, presumably their hacker. It didn't look like the two guys on the square had any contact with the rest though, so I bet that someone else was close by to watch them. That means six in total.'' Seonghwa drinks the rest of the water, his mind a mess from the events that took place earlier. He looks outside the now dark sky and sighs. 

''Woah, aren't you popular!'' Mark smirks earning himself a smack on the back of his head from Mr.L. The boy lets out a whine even though the hit was soft.

''Stay here for the night. I wanna have you close in case something happens again.'' The older orders more than offers and Seonghwa smiles at him expecting nothing less from him. He knew how overprotective he was over him and the sniper couldn't be more thankful to have someone that cares about him in his life. Just then the image from the guy he bumped on his way out of the apartment complex comes to his mind.

''Seven.'' He whispers. Mr. L sends him a proud nod while Mark looks confused.

''What seven?'' He voices his question, giving up on the drink the older was holding firmly.

''I think they must be seven. I bumped into one of them yesterday when I was making my way out of the building I had planned on setting up. The door for the rooftop was clearly locked before I left but today it wasn't. Gosh, I feel so stupid for falling for this.'' Seonghwa groans, burying his face in his hands. Instantly he feels a hand on his shoulder.

''You couldn't know this would happen. Heck, I saw so many warning signs flashing before my eyes and still accepted that damn request cause they said they would pay in cash. I'm the one that should be blaming himself for sending you in a dangerous situation without checking first.'' Mr. L says in a low breathy voice. The guilt was evident in his voice, making Seonghwa's heart clench painfully in his chest.

''No. As you said they must've had planned this all along so even if you refused, it wouldn't make a difference. They could've easily found another way to draw me out.'' He tries to reassure the older by touching the hand on his shoulder.

''Couldn't that be their hacker, checking about the cameras and all that? Maybe setting up some motion sensors if they went old style.'' Mark explains while getting up.

''Which hacker would leave the comfort zone of their room? They are not fighters. Sure some of them can defend themselves but a hacker wouldn't leave his base. I thought Gray taught you a thing or two, as well as Mr. L. I, could be wrong about this but that's all we can say for now.'' The sniper sighs, taking turns to look at both of them.

''Alright, let's discuss this in the morning. All the adrenaline I felt from the car chase wore me off. No need for any sappy thank you's.'' Mark waves his hand as a goodnight before walking out of the room. 

''What will you do tomorrow?'' Mr. L asks warily, already aware of the answer.

''I can not go if that's what you are referring to. I'll send a message to Jae saying that I will have to leave in the middle of the performance for personal reasons. You know that I can't leave them hanging.'' Seonghwa gives him a stern look. After a silent eye contact battle, Mr. L lets out a huff before raising his hands in defeat.

''Fine but I want you out of there, the moment you feel something is off.'' He offers and Seonghwa nods.

''Deal.''


	12. Chapter 12

Seonghwa's P.O.V

''Take this with you. I know it's not much but it will catch less attention than a handgun.'' Mr. L hands him a stun gun after breakfast. Seonghwa was already dressed in comfy black pants and a black long-sleeved blouse that hugged his slim waist perfectly. He also has a thin black jacket on since the weather seemed a bit warm. The sniper takes the gun and places it into the holster he wears around his left thigh. It looked fake and that it was most likely added for extra effects.

''Where did you find this? It looks fake as hell.'' Seonghwa comments and Mark chuckles beside him.

''I know a guy.'' The older shrugs before rummaging around the bag he placed in front of the younger. It was loaded with various weapons, from knives to guns and even some grenades and smoke bombs. 

''How the fuck you are so loaded with all this stuff? I never find anything when I search around!'' Mark sulks before Seonghwa smacks lightly the back of his head.

''Language.'' He reminds him before the younger groans and leaves the kitchen but not before mumbling a 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'.

''You were lucky I send Mark yesterday for a delivery near your area. I don't wanna think about what could have happened if you didn't stumble upon him. Please promise me that you will come back here after an hour.'' He pleads and Seonghwa nods before Mr. L engulfs him in a big embrace.

''I'll be fine.'' He encourages him sweetly before stepping back from the older. He gathers his phone and keys before waving goodbye to the two. Mr. L wanted to send Mark with him, to keep an eye out but the younger had a drug deal assigned to him for today, so Seonghwa had to talk his way out, for an hour, saying that he didn't need Mr. L to have someone else around him and that he could handle himself. The older caved in but he was adamant about not letting him go unarmed and Seonghwa can't hide the small smile that appears on his face as he walks down the streets, towards the location his team decided to gather.

''Right on time.'' Jae smiles towards him when he enters the Milky cafe. They were meeting all together an hour before the busking started to get ready. Almost everyone was gathered around the six tables they had put together for all of them. Seonghwa notices a drink already waiting for him in the seat next to Jae.

''It's scary how you always do that.'' The mint haired teases as he sits next to him. Jae just laughs as Seonghwa greets everyone else. Niki was already helping people with their make up even though she didn't wear any as always. The sniper guesses that she slept in again and didn't have time to doll up before leaving.

''Why? You are never late and you always order a cold white chocolate to drink.'' The leader asks playfully with a huge grin covering his face.

''Because you never accept the money I give you for it. It makes me question your motives.'' Seonghwa holds back a chuckle that threatens to escape him as he looks at Jae, making what was supposed to be a flirty expression. They both treat each other a lot and the sniper often thinks that if he had grown up normally, he and Jae could have been more than best friends. Brothers. That's what Jae feels to him, an older brother and he knew the feeling was mutual.

''Alright, Seonghwa get your pretty ass here and stop flirting with my boyfriend.'' Niki jokes and both males look at her with a fake disgusted expression. Seonghwa never questioned his sexuality since he was never attracted to any males before and that still hasn't changed. He switches seats with the boy that was sitting there previously and as Niki helps him with his hair and makeup he takes a look around the shop. He feels an ominous feeling all of a sudden as he spots three men dressed in formal suits near the counter. They appear to be there just to get coffee but the sniper can tell there is something off about them. He can feel their eyes on him when Seonghwa pretends to look away.

He follows one of the man's gazes without being noticed, through the shop's glass partition. He notices four more wearing suits near the small park their performance will take place. He tries to keep his composure and his face neutral as to not alert the men that he has noticed them. Seonghwa didn't see anyone following him when he left this morning so they must have waited for him here. As he scans the area further he catches a glimpse of grey hair.

San was surprised that Mingi had encountered the sniper, the day before their mission to capture him and he forgot all about it except this morning. They were eating breakfast peacefully before the tall male suddenly screamed and grabbed Yeosang by the arm, dragging him to his room. The older was ready to murder him for separating him from his food but he complied. The rest followed shortly, abandoning their breakfast except Wooyoung that was still munching on his cereal while Yeosang played the video of Mingi's and Seonghwa's encounter.

''I knew I remembered that mint from somewhere!'' He had stated proudly with a grin on his face. They spent a few minutes rewatching the sniper getting into the building before Mingi's arrival as well as San's attempt on catching him. It left a sour taste in his mouth but no one commented on it and instead congratulated San for trying safely to capture the male.

''We have an hour and a half before the busking begins!'' Jongho informs after checking his watch. A loud clap made them look towards their leader and upon having captured everyone's attention, he clears his throat.

''Okay, here is what we are gonna do. We will mix with the crowd, pretend that we are there for the performance. That means that we can't carry our guns in case someone spots them. I don't wanna have the cops called on us, so hide some blades in your shoes and take some of the electric shockers we have for situations like this one. Also, grab your cameras. Except Yeosang and Mingi, the rest of us we will be out in the field monitoring and reporting anything that seems suspicious. The plan is to isolate and capture the sniper after the performance. Got it?'' The leader says in an orotund voice and everyone replies with a yes sir before moving. 

That's how San ended up outside the shop, watching Seonghwa getting ready. The sniper looks very fuckable in the assassin's eyes despite knowing that he also looks hot. His clothes are more casual than the other day, a black turtleneck sweater with skinny jeans and with his face mask on. He continues to take pictures occasionally, especially the guy that greeted Seonghwa when he arrived. If he hadn't seen him kiss the girl that was in their team, he would be feeling restless. His attention gets captured by a van that stops near the park. Seven men in suits exit and without a word four of them spread around the area. Three of them enter the shop and try to stare at the sniper subtly, clearly failing since he can see Seonghwa's jaw tense when he spots them. 

''I think we have some company.'' Wooyoung's voice sounds clear in his ear.

''I noticed them. Are they friendly?'' Yunho questions and San has to hold back a laugh. They look the exact opposite.

''I don't think so. Our guy doesn't seem to recognize them. It's almost cute how anxious he looks even though he tries to appear calm.'' Hongjoong responds and San agrees. He takes a few pictures of the men around the park and the three inside before he fixes his gaze back on the sniper. He is a bit surprised when he finds him looking at him with a questioning look. 

''I think he spotted me...'' San says unsure since the sniper continues to scout the area. 

''He looked at me as well. Gosh, I had to hold back a squeal from how good he looks up close.'' Wooyoung's voice comes breathless and Jongho clears his throat.

''Sorry babe, facts are facts. But I would never trade you for anyone and you know that.'' The arsonist says fondly and he can hear Jongho coughing, probably from the embarrassment. 

''Let's focus back on our mission which doesn't include fangirling over the target. Yeosang any information about them?'' Hongjoong's voice sounds stern. 

''I'm trying to see if they belong in any gangs we know but so far I have nothing. They are not registered in any nearby companies though I can guarantee that. I think their identities are fully covered and that means someone powerful has their back. They are not ordinary. Be careful.'' The hacker reports and San can feel a crawling sensation on his skin. And that's never a good sign.

''They have guns with silencers. Either they are here to capture him like us or to kill him.'' Jongho informs calmy and San looks back at the guys that are still inside the shop. Sure enough, after examining their appearance he spots momentarily the gun the man is hiding.

''This, complicates things. Keep a low profile around them. It will get nasty.'' Hongjoong warns as a crowd slowly starts forming around the park. A few dance crew members exit the shop with their stuff, ready to set up the equipment necessary for the performance. After a minute Seonghwa also exits and goes to help but his gaze was traveling all around him. The assassin knows that the sniper probably realized that two different gangs are here for him and the expression on his face proves that he's already trying to calculate his escape route. San glances back inside the shop towards the rest of the members and for a brief moment, he thinks he sees the girl that helped Seonghwa earlier, smirk in his direction. 

When the clock points exactly at twelve, everything was ready and a huge crowd has formed in a circular shape around the dancers that were talking between them and often with the people around them. San watches from his position as the man that talked to Seonghwa this morning takes a microphone and does a little test before speaking.

''Hello everyone and thank you for participating in our busking performance. We are a dance crew called Gdancers and I'm the leader, Jae. I hope you have a great time watching the performance we have prepared and please don't forget to support us. Thank you!'' The deep voice speaks softly as the man, Jae, looks around with a smile on his face. Everyone around San applauds the leader before loud music starts playing from the speakers. A few dancers including Seonghwa step forward and start dancing and San was left breathless as the sniper moves his body to the beat.

''He is really good! Woah is there anything he is not good at?'' Yunho's voice sounds like he is amazed. Mingi also says something but the assassin tunes them out, his focus solely on Seonghwa.

''I don't think he has another choice but to dance since these men are trying to get close to him when he is sitting on the sidelines. This is gonna be hard Hongjoong.'' Jongho reports after a few minutes and San observes the way the seven men are trying to sneakily reach the sniper by moving through the crowd. No one else seems to pay attention to them and the assassin clicks his tongue in annoyance. He focus harder on Seonghwa's form and he sees the girl that's called Niki, as he heard someone address her, next to the sniper when he returns to the side. 

''I don't have a good feeling about that girl.'' He talks in a low voice as he glances towards his gang members that move around the crowd. 

''San this is not a good time to get jealous. Focus.'' Hongjoong responds a little roughly and San doesn't press the matter further. Instead, he keeps observing the two, mostly the female. She is a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair, slim appearance, and soft features. He takes a few pictures of her and makes a mental note to ask Yeosang to check her background as one of the men in suits manages to sneak behind Seonghwa. The sniper is ready to turn around in alert, but Niki catches his attention. She seemed to do that a lot whenever someone tried to approach him. San now knows that she is distracting him on purpose when he catches her faintly signaling towards the man, without Seonghwa noticing anything. Before he has time to warn the others, Yunho, as if sensing the situation, steps closer to the sniper as well but inside his visual field, making him notice that someone is close to him and resume dancing.

To say that Seonghwa was annoyed would be an understatement. Besides the seven men in suits, he counted five more, in casual clothes, trying to blend in the crowd. He doesn't know if he should feel delighted by this or curse at everything. Both groups failed miserably to go unnoticed by him, as he had spotted them easily from the start. That and the guns the men in suits carried. He wasn't sure about the other group but he recognized four of them, including his ''target''. Still, he doesn't let his guard down since he is sure they must also be armed. He regrets informing his team that he has to leave in the middle of the performance now, meaning he has to walk back alone.

''You look tired already.'' Niki talks to him once again when he returns to the side. He doesn't have any other choice but to dance when he sees both groups trying to come closer to him when he tries to sit out. One would think that they wouldn't try anything with all these people around, he sigh. Seonghwa noticed that Niki is clingier than usual and more talkative with him but that's the least of his worries. 

''You know I always go hard when it comes to the performances.'' He simply shrugs and moves spots again to avoid anyone sneaking up behind him.

''Jae said that you will leave in a while. Everything's okay?'' She asks concerned and Seonghwa smiles softly at her.

''Yeah. I have some stuff to attend to, nothing too serious. Don't worry.'' He reassures and goes back to the stage. His lungs are protesting but he keeps pushing himself to dance like his life depends on it. The irony...

''You up for a duet before you leave?'' Jae greets him when he returns to the side once again. He is heavily panting and sweating like crazy. 

''I love the idea.'' He says between heavy breaths before grabbing the towel and water bottle he keeps near and within a safe distance from the crowd. The last thing he wants is for someone to spike his drink. That would be the cheery on top.

''Take a minute to calm down and we will do it then. Same song as always?'' The older softly asks with a smile on his face and Seonghwa nods.

''You don't even have to ask.'' The sniper smiles back before crunching down. He and Jae found out that they have the same favorite song when they started to hang out and ever since that day, two and a half years ago, they've been singing it together. When he feels he has calmed down enough, he gets up and stands next to Jae.

''Unfortunately, one of our members has to leave early but he doesn't want to leave before gifting you all something. This is our favorite song and your best-loved duet. Let's get it.'' The leader says with a cheerful voice as he hands one of the mics to Seonghwa. Everyone grows quiet when the two start singing and the sniper looks around, watching the crowd being mesmerized by their voices. His blue eyes lock with familiar honey-colored ones and he finds himself unable to look away till the song is finished. The people around them clap and cheer loudly for the two before Seonghwa says goodbye to everyone with a charming smile that can make anyone melt. He quickly gathers his stuff and he maneuvers through the crowd with a fast speed. He runs when he is out in the open without looking back, towards a few buildings that he knows people have turned their unused space into small storage rooms. Hopefully, I'll lose them there.

''Fuck.'' He hisses when he glances behind him and sees the gray-haired boy pursuing him and two of the men in suits. Seonghwa takes a sharp turn, entering one of the building's alleys. He runs faster to the first door his eyes fall upon and tries to open the heavy door with a struggle. When the door finally opens enough for the sniper to slip in, he enters without looking back. His eyes scan the room that has a lot of old unused furniture and boxes laying around and he can definitely smell the dust in the air. But that's the least of his problems. He sprints again when he spots a door on the opposite side and before he has time to turn the handle, he feels a body colliding with him and they both fall behind two small boxes. Seonghwa twists his body out of instinct, landing on top of the gray-haired male, straddling his waist. He feels the guy's hands steady him by holding his hips.

''There!'' A loud voice screams and Seonghwa grabs his stun gun with his left hand while his right is resting on the guy's chest. He doesn't hesitate to shoot both of the men in suits when they try to take out their guns. He doesn't watch them fall on the floor as he points his gun towards they guy underneath him, narrowing his eyes at him.

''We should stop meeting like this.'' He says calmly and out of breath as he examines him. He feels the guy's hands still on his body as their eyes lock once again. He can't see the rest of his face cause of the mask but he is sure the other is smirking at him, his eyes darkening into a playful glint. Seonghwa remembers him saying that they just wanted to talk to him so he knows they are not gonna hurt him. At least he hopes so.

''I'm not gonna lie but I prefer the way we meet.'' His raspy voice makes a chill run up and down his spine. Seonghwa doesn't show how that affected him as he rolls his eyes at him.

''Alright. It was fun while it lasted but I have to go. Tell your team to stop following me and start doing something more productive. Also, I would deeply appreciate it if you returned my things. I won't go easy on you guys if I see you in front of me again.'' He warns, growling the last part for emphasis as he places the stun gun back to its place. As he makes a move to stand up, the sound a door opening catches Seonghwa off guard and he feels his back against the cold floor as he realizes a bit too late that the guy flipped them over. Seonghwa looks at him with wide eyes and he doesn't have time to react when the grey-haired reaches into his pocket. Not even a second later he feels his body flinch from the sudden course of electricity passing through his body and his vision darkens.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's P.O.V

''How did it go?'' The man sitting on the driver's seat asks the moment he enters in the back. He lets himself feel comfortable before fastening his seatbelt. The man behind the wheel would scold him if he didn't.

''You know how it went Henry since you didn't have to interfere.'' The red-haired replies as he lets his head, rest on the backseat. Henry was a mix of a driver and his personal bodyguard, ready to jump into action if Mark gave him the signal. He was ten years older and very muscular as he was trained in martial arts. Not that Mark couldn't defend himself. He learned how to throw punches and how to properly shield his body from hits with Mr. L 's help. The lessons come in handy from time to time, that and the fact that the old man's punches hurt like shit, so he didn't have a choice. 

''I heard they are new clients. Can't help but feel on edge.'' He speaks in a clear voice as he drives down the street, towards the restaurant. Henry despite his appearance was a soft man that cared deeply about the people whom he bonded with, included the drug dealer currently on the backseat. 

''Worry about your own kids when you have them. I'm an adult now you know. It's a little too late to treat me as a kid.'' He smirks at the older but still feels safe and at home at his presence. He grew attached to the people he calls family now, even though the red-haired would never admit it out loud.

''Are you still lying to Seonghwa about your age? You're only nineteen but still try pass to him that you are sixteen. I'm sure he has figured it out by now.'' Henry chuckles and Mark's loud laugh fills the car.

''I lied to him from the first moment we met and he believed me. I mean I looked like I was a toddler even though I was already in middle school so I don't blame him. It's fun to see him not questioning my growth progress. He thinks the younger generation grows faster. If he ever asks me, I'll eventually tell him. For now, let me tease him in peace.'' He yawns, leaning further into his seat. The dealer enjoys moments like this where he can relax before another job takes place and most importantly that he doesn't have to walk around.

''It's so fun watching you two bicker back at the shop. It makes me glad to not have kids yet. If my future children end up growing like you two, that would be problematic.'' Henry teases and Mark scoffs at him, closing his eyes.

''Deep down you wish your kids come out beautiful and smart like us but sure you can deny it all you want.'' He says in a pout earning a loud laugh from the older before he feels his body being yanked and pressed on the side of the car as a big truck collides with them. The red-haired feels that everything is still spinning and he can't hear anything else except a loud buzz in his ears. His hands, hanging above his head confuse him even more. Am I floating? Either that or I finally lost it.

''Fuck.'' He manages to groan as he tries to focus his gaze but something is wrong. He feels like he can't move much cause of the intense pain he feels at his left side and he whimpers. This hurts like a bitch.

''Mark!'' A distant voice yells but he knows that whoever called him was next to him as a hand was trying to undo his seatbelt. He feels an arm around his waist trying to catch him once the seatbelt is off and he screams in pain when the hand supports his ribs.

''Fuck, sorry. It's okay Mark, don't worry. Just hold my hand tight ok?'' He hears Henry's voice clearly this time and nods, trying to ignore the pain as best as he can. His vision has cleared as well and only now he is able to notice that he was once hanging upside down. The car must have flipped from the collision. The dealer lets the older carefully drag him outside of the vehicle and lay him down on the street, where a lot of cars have stopped and a crowd has formed around the scene. The red-haired tries to take small and calm breaths since his side is on fire and hurts even worse when he breaths heavily and quickly.

''I called for Jason to pick us up since he is the closest to our location. Whoever hit us left the scene and correct me if I'm wrong but I think that was intentional, seeing how they skipped a red light.'' Henry whispers carefully into his ear so the people around them wouldn't be able to hear them. He looks at the older and notices that he too has suffered some damage. There is blood running down his face from somewhere on his head as well as a big nasty scratch from a shard of glass on his right shoulder, that too was bleeding like crazy.

''We should get out of here before the police or the ambulance arrives...'' Marks whispers back breathless. They hear a loud horn and soon a familiar car stops near them. Jason, another bodyguard for dealers and with the same built as Henry, exits the car along with another smaller male that is called Jeno. Mark knows him since he is also a fellow drug dealer.

''We already informed the boss. Don't worry guys the doctor will be there when we arrive. Hang on tight.'' Jason's calm voice eases a bit of Mark's tension as the two newcomers carefully help them into the car. The drive back is quick and as Jason said, the doctor was already waiting for them at the back of the restaurant where you could easily access some of the available rooms that are hidden within the establishment.

''What happened?'' Mr. L's worrying tone makes Mark's nerves uneasy, especially since he hasn't seen the older with such an expression before when his eyes land on him. Oh common, I don't look that bad.

''You can talk later. I have to examine him and make sure there are not any life-threatening injuries. Henry, you don't look like you are gonna die any time soon so for now just keep pressing the cut on your shoulder, please. I'll treat your wounds soon.'' Their doctor says. He was one of the top doctors back at Black Rose but chose to leave and work under Mr. L. He was one of the people that helped raise Mark since he would often injure himself. That and he loved to tease the older. He was already in his sixties and everyone expecting him to retire instead of working again but he simply responded with something about Mark being too immature and that he might die one day without him around. That's all bullshit in Mark's opinion since he knows the doctor always had a soft spot for him. He had lost his child many years ago and he had said that the dealer reminded him a lot of his late son.

''Is he okay?'' Mr. L knocks on the door after a few minutes. The younger despite the pain he felt, kept his mouth shut throughout the whole examination. He didn't like the fact that the doctor had to touch the spots that hurt the most.

''Yes. Thankfully it's just a bruised rib. He needs to stay in bed though and take it easy for the next three to six weeks and contact me obviously if he still feels any pain. I injected him with dihydrocodeine, so he should be feeling better in a while. Strong painkillers.'' He emphasizes when he spots Mark's confused expression. 

''Thank you, Minho.'' Mr. L says as the doctor exits the room. He sits next to the bed and brush a couple strands of hair out of the younger's eyes, avoiding the small band-aid that is plastered on his forehead.

''The truck was stolen. It came at your car with the intent of hurting and possibly kill you. The camera footage we got doesn't help identify the driver because of the low resolution but my suspicions are that Jungkook is behind it. I think he hurt you as a warning for me. Thought that you should know.'' He sighs apologetically and Mark snorts.

''It took him way to long.'' He responds as he looks around the room and out the open hallway. 

''Seonghwa is not back yet? I thought he was supposed to be back early.'' He asks with his gaze focusing back on the older. He catches how his body stiffens and he can't help but feels his own nerves filing with anxiety. 

''No. He was supposed to but he doesn't answer any of my calls. I was ready to go out to search for him since there is only one person that could be responsible for his disappearance. Seeing how that person made a very obvious move on you, I stopped assuming the worst. I'm sure something else must have happened for him to not get in touch.'' He reassures the dealer and after a few minutes, there is someone at the door asking for him. They both exit the room to let him rest, with the door not fully closed in case the younger needs something. Upon seeing the guy, Mark knows there is something going on. And he intents on finding out. He slowly sits up, hissing in the process since the pain is still somewhat intense despite the painkillers. He holds the wall for support as he slowly and quietly exits the room.

''He doesn't appear to be with him. He was spotted a few blocks down from here with his girlfriend. He also made a few calls on Seonghwa's phone when I pulled up his call log. I think he left on time from the busking but something must have happened then. We're still trying to recover the footage from any nearby cameras that could have caught something but they were either off at the time, or the footage has been conveniently erased around the time of his disappearance.'' Mark hears the man inform Mr. L and curses internally. He repeats the words once more in his head before he moves towards the backdoor, grabbing his side that hasn't stop protesting to him since he got up. Jae. I need to find Jae. He must be the one he referred to at the start.

''Of course, he would put people to tail everyone that comes in contact with Seonghwa.'' He finds himself mumbling as he slowly walks down the streets. Only now that he stops to catch his breath, he realizes that he doesn't know where he is supposed to go. What the fuck am I doing? I should be resting instead of going out in my state. No doubt the old man will not be happy when he sees I'm gone. He pushes himself away from the pole he was leaning on and onto the street when a car barely manages to hit the brakes in front of him, making him jerk back and almost double over from the pain.

''Sorry, I didn't see the light had turned red. Are you okay? Do you need a ride?'' The male driver asks concerned and Mark waves him off.

''I prefer to walk. I hate cars.'' He simply says as he wipes any trace of pain from his face and continues walking further down. After multiple rest stops, he searches for his phone in his pants, only to pull his hair in frustration, remembering how he left it back at the restaurant.

''Fucking great. What else is gonna happen now? I don't think things can get any worst than this.'' He scowls. He checks the clock on his wrist instead, seeing that already four hours have passed since he took the painkillers. Its effects have almost worn off, looking at how badly his legs are shaking. He just hopes he won't pass out before finding Jae. False hopes.

''Mark?'' A familiar voice calls and he turns around. What fucking twisted games is the universe pulling on me?

''Jae?'' He asks unsure if he is hallucinating from the pain or he is really standing in front of him.

''That's me?'' He replies unsure before Mark's gaze moves to the person standing next to him. Right, he was spotted with his girlfriend which looks very familiar for some reason. Shit. Is she? Don't tell me she is. Fuck she must be. I'm certain it's her.

''Yeah, sorry. I was looking for you.'' The red-haired tries to control his voice so it sounds calm and that nothing is wrong even though his nerves are in full alert now as he watches her.

''Looking for me? What's wrong?'' Jae asks as he scans Mark but he can't really focus on him now. He has to be in full alert and ready to act if something were to happen as long as she is here. 

''Baby I have to go. We will talk later Mark, Jae.'' She waves goodbye but not before looking at the dealer's eyes and smirks playfully. The bitch knows. She was the one. Of course, she was. Jae doesn't seem to notice as he brings his arms around Mark in a gesture to support him. I must be shaking really bad.

''Don't touch my left ribs.'' He warns and sees Jae's movements halt. His face is full of questions that Mark isn't sure he can answer.

''Okay. Hop on my back. Uhm, I don't know where you live but my place is kinda near here so we're gonna head there first okay?'' Jae asks gently even though it was evident from his tone that there was no room for disagreement. Mark just climbs on his back and the elder grunts from the younger's weight on him.

''I'm gonna let that pass since you are cute but if you make any other form of noise indicating that I'm heavy, I'm not letting you off the hook.'' The red-haired warns but with a hint of playfulness in his voice. The older male simply chuckles.

''In my defense, I didn't know you would be this heavy. You don't look like it.'' He snorts and Mark resists the urge to punch him. His body is barely responding right now.

''In my defense, I didn't know you would be this weak.'' He mocks back as he glares at the older's back. He looks better now with the black hair. Jae's laugh sounds sweet in Mark's ears and he smirks, bringing his mouth closer, towards the other male's ear.

''I said that I won't let you off the hook if you made another noise about my weight, so be prepared for that when I'm all better.'' He says in a low voice that makes the other flinch, Mark notices. They reach the apartment soon enough with a comfortable silence surrounding them, both too tired to talk.

''Call me if you need anything. I will hear you since I am a light sleeper.'' Jae talks from the doorway of his bedroom after he helped the younger on his bed and gave him some painkillers, when he was done with the small meal he had prepared for him. Mark didn't let him see his injury and he knows better than to pester him about it right now. Tomorrow he would make sure to get his answers.

''We could share the bed you know. I don't bite.'' Mark's eyes hold a familiar glint in them and Jae coughs awkwardly. This time at least. The next you won't be so lucky. It was no secret that Mark was a big flirt and even more towards the older.

''I tend to hug everything in my reach when I sleep so that's a big no-no. The last thing we need right now is to irritate your injuries further.'' He reasons as the younger rolls his eyes. Well at least he didn't reject the idea altogether and that's a good sign. After that Mark, has trouble sleeping from the pain but he could clearly hear the snores that were coming from the living room. Light sleeper my ass. Nevertheless, he forces himself to get at least a few hours of sleep till a hand is lightly tapping his shoulder, waking him up. Outside the sun shined brightly.

''Here.'' Jae offers him a glass of water to drink along with his painkillers. Mark never thought how one's morning voice could sound so sexy before. The older looks even more adorable with his hair sticking out in different directions, causing him to chuckle.

''Any plans for today? Like having a talk with me after visiting the hospital?'' Jae arches a brow at him with a serious expression on his face. He can be very bossy. Interesting.

''I already got checked by a doctor. I was supposed to be resting so I have to go back. Let's talk about what I needed to discuss with you along the way. I don't think I can manage to walk back alone.'' He offers and the older nods before going to the bathroom to change and help Mark afterward. Once they are outside the red-haired makes it clear that they will not take the car and instead walk back to the restaurant. Jae, despite protesting at first, hesitantly agrees. Either that or Mark will go back alone. They barely take a step away from the entrance of Jae's apartment before Mark spots a suspicious car slowing down as it drives in front of them.

''Get down!'' He yells as he grabs Jae strongly by the arm, forcing him to take cover behind one of the cars outside, ignoring the sharp pain that shocks his entire body. They duck in time before they hear bullets flying above their heads. Only after they hear the tires of the car speed up, Mark dares to steal a glance and sigh in relief.

''What the fuck was that Mark? How did you know they were gonna shoot at us? You are not leaving before you explain everything to me.'' Jae says dumbfounded and with a bit of anger in his tone. Well, it doesn't look like I can get out of this one.

''Let's go back into your apartment first. I'll tell you everything.''

A/N: Hello guys!! I hope you are enjoying this Fic so far! I just wanted to let you know that this version contains some mistakes here and there that I haven't corrected. A more fixed version of the story is of course on Wattpad since it's the main platform that I upload the story. A quick thank you for all the positive feedback that I am receiving and a notice for a new Ateez Fanfic that I'm creating. Let's just say that it is darker than my soul. I won't be posting it in this forum though. It will be available only on Wattpad once I publish it and that will be when this Fic is finished cause no one likes cliffhangers ;) See you next Sunday!!


	14. Chapter 14

Seonghwa's P.O.V

''Yunho, stop supporting his head please.'' Seonghwa can hear a voice ordering from somewhere near him. He feels his body heavy and not responding the way he wants but his senses are slowly coming back to him.

''No way Hongjoong. He is probably feeling uncomfortable tied up in the chair and with the way his head is hanging. Can't we just lay him down on the couch until he wakes up?'' A voice behind him pleads. He feels a large hand supporting the back of his head in a gentle manner and he makes a small noise. Instantly he feels the hand withdraw and he groans when his head falls abruptly to the side.

''Shit, sorry.'' The same voice says and holds him again exactly like before but with his free hand massaging the back of his neck in an apologetic manner. Seonghwa slowly manages to part his eyelids, instantly locking his blue eyes with dark brown ones. He frowns as he scans his appearance. The guy was handsome with smooth features on his face and with a darker shade of brown for his hair color. He smiled down at Seonghwa with his rosy lips, reaching all the way up to his eyes, reminding him of a puppy.

''Who the fuck are you?'' The sniper spats as he raises his head out of his grip. His eyes instantly land on the grey-haired boy that leans his back against the wall in front of him and near the doorway that leads to a small hallway, outside of the living room he is in. Next to him is a familiar silver-haired guy that looks excited to see Seonghwa's eyes towards their direction. He looks to his left and sees two more people, one with a brown mullet, looking at him with calculating eyes and the other one is the young raven boy that annoyed him the other day. He hears movement somewhere outside of his peripheral vision but he still feels the puppy looking guy, named Yunho, standing behind him. He looks around the room more, registering the white couch in front of him with a brown coffee table in between. He spots a staircase on his right that goes up.

''I'm Kim Hongjoong and the leader of the gang named ATEEZ. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been gathering information about what you can do and I'm honestly impressed by your skills.'' He turns his eyes back to the mullet boy. Only now he realizes that he looks very short and around his age. He is the leader? He looks anything but a person with authority.

''Where am I? If I'm not mistaken I already told you to fuck off. You came to the shop with a request and for what? Did you want me to come out so you can kill me?'' The sniper angrily says to him in a low voice, trying to move his wrists that are bound tied at the back of the chair he is sitting. He steals a glance towards the grey-haired boy that looks back at him smirking. It's the first time he sees him without the black mask that always covered his face. He feels mesmerized by how nice and pointed his nose looks, how perfectly sculptured his jaw is, and overall his chiseled face with full lips that hold a darker shade of pink. Seonghwa's body shivers when the grey-haired boy licks his lips in a teasing manner. It was like he knew that he was checking him out.

''I can assure you that we don't want to kill you. If we did, we wouldn't be having this conversion.'' His authoritative tone makes Seonghwa put his full attention back on him. He is a bit taken aback by the calmness that surrounds the short boy but he can see a raging fire burning in his eyes. 

''I'm so glad we're keeping him, oh my God! Finally, I won't be the only one that annoys Hongjoong.'' He hears a high pitched voice squeal and he glares towards the silver-haired. The guy stays unfazed by his stare and simply chuckles before moving toward the young raven who puts his arms around his waist. Figured they'd be close.

''He is not here to be our pet Wooyoung. Just because Hongjoong refuses to allow you to get a puppy, that doesn't mean that he has to suffer for it or be your personal form of entertainment.'' A deep voice talks as he climbs down the stairs. A tall figure with chestnut hair walks across the room and sits on the sofa in a nonchalant manner. He faintly recalls bumping into him when he had exited the apartment complex he was almost kidnapped the next day.

''Then what the fuck do you guys want?'' He narrows his eyes at him. As much as he would love to keep his calm facade up, he can't help but feel threatened. It doesn't matter that they claimed that they don't want to hurt him. There is one person that will. Seonghwa tries to remember any information about this gang but nothing comes up in his brain. One thing he is sure of is that they don't work for Jungkook but that doesn't mean they can't hand him over to him for the right amount of money or any other privileges that Jungkook won't hesitate to grand for them. 

"We want you in our team Park Seonghwa. You are the best sniper out there and we could use your abilities." The leader that introduced himself as Kim Hongjoong, offers with a smile, only to be countered with a scowl from Seonghwa.

"And If I refuse?" He asks challenging with a smirk on his face.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to die since you saw our faces. You're choice." The shortie shrugs like it's not a big deal.

''What the heck? Who the fuck do you think you are?'' He yells as he tags his restraints but to no avail. He knows that the only thing he will manage to do is hurt his wrists but he refuses to hear the voice in his head that tells him to calm down.

''I told you he wouldn't like it.'' A petite but very handsome raven boy steps from behind him and stands next to the leader. In his hands is his rifle. He sets it on the coffee table while looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

''I'm sure you want this back, no?'' He smirks at him and Seonghwa instantly knows that the guy is on his list with his least favorite people. He can see what he is trying to do and Seonghwa for once is left speechless. He knows how much this rifle means to him and they haven't met before.

''Nice Yeosang. He is either too emotional with this reunion to speak or he plans how to kill us all. I told you that this isn't a good idea.'' The boy on the sofa scowls toward his leader that rolls his eyes as a response.

''Mingi now is not the time for arguments.'' He scolds, turning his attention back to Seonghwa.

''I'm aware that you are unofficially employed under someone else but you are here now with a good offer, which means that you get your weapon back and earn yourself not only your life but solid protection as well. If I were you, I would deeply think about it.'' Hongjoong speaks with confidence but deep down he is nervous about the sniper's answer. They obviously won't kill the mint-haired but said boy doesn't know that and that's a risk the leader is willing to take.

''I don't trust you.'' Seonghwa answers after a few minutes of silence. Inside him, there is a huge battle going on as whether to accept or fight for survival. He doesn't know anything about these people while they do know more about him than they let on. His curiosity screams at him to at least play along, and watch how's everything gonna play out. Hongjoong nods and offers a small smile.

''We don't trust you either but that's something we can work on. I will have to test your skills first. I wanna see what you can do myself.'' He informs as he signals for Yunho to let him free. The leader trusts him to not pull any tricks and Seonghwa is not an idiot. He is outnumbered and half the people here look stronger than him. Also, he is certain that they have removed his ammo from the rifle. Once he is free, he remains in his seat rubbing his sore wrists.

''Choi San will be there to assist and keep his eyes on you. He won't hesitate to come at you if you try something, as I'm sure you are fully aware already.'' The leader signals for the grey-haired male to come closer and Seonghwa's heart starts beating so loudly in his chest that he is sure everyone can hear its frantic beat. From all the people in this room, of course, it had to be him.

San watches as Wooyoung tries to annoy Seonghwa. Everyone else moves around the room, their eyes checking on the new face every few seconds, Jongho a bit more, except for Yeosang that returned to his room. The sniper has an angry look on his face as he holds back the urge to punch him. Hongjoong already gave San a target for the sniper and all the information needed as he steps up to the two.

''Sorry, Woo but I will have to take him now. Boss orders.'' He motions for Seonghwa to follow him as they leave a pouty Wooyoung behind.

''If you let me punch him once, I will seriously consider joining you guys without second thoughts.'' He groans and San chuckles.

''Do that and your life will end right there. Not even me will be able to protect you from Jongho. He is super protective of his boyfriend.'' He leads him upstairs and in his room. He closes the door once Seonghwa is inside and signals him to take a seat. The mint-haired chooses the chair beside his desk while San plops on the bed. A smart choice to put some distance between us.

''Here is your job for tomorrow.'' He leaves the small folder close to him on the bed and Seonghwa gets up as he eyes him wearily, before moving closer. He takes the file and scans it before he growls. 

''You must be kidding me right? Does he really want me to shoot this far?'' He throws the file back on the bed as he folds his hands looking at San, who smirks again at him. He doesn't miss the eye roll the sniper gives him.

''If he said he will test your skills, he will do it to the maximum. No one gets a free pass here if they don't show what they can do and to what extent.'' He calmly answers as he lets his eyes roam up and down his figure. Bet he looks better without clothes.

''Whatever. Can you show me where I'm gonna stay for tonight? I have some preparation to do beforehand.'' Seonghwa groans as San's smirk widens. The sniper is standing within arms' reach and he doesn't hesitate to grab him, throwing him with his back on the bed as he straddles him. He pins his wrists down before he has the chance to push him off and takes in his shocked appearance. His blue eyes are making him drown in them more, the longer he looks at them. It almost seems like I can swim in them the closer I look.

''What are you doing?'' He asks with a steady voice but San can see how his pupils have dilated and slightly quivering. He can feel how he breathes faster than before. He feels Seonghwa testing his grip and he presses him more into the mattress, while he lowers his mouth near his ear. Instantly his breath hitches and San can't help but grin at his reaction.

''This is where you are staying from now on. Hongjoong's orders were to keep an eye on you at all times, meaning that we have to share this bed. I'm helping you get comfortable.'' He breaths near in his ear as his lips are faintly touching the pale skin on his neck above his tattoo. I want to leave my mark on him so everyone knows that he is claimed. So that they know that he is off-limits. He feels how Seonghwa's body is trembling underneath him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He almost kisses his neck before the door is yanked open.

''Hongjoong said- oh...Sorry, dinner is ready.'' Yunho quickly says after San furiously glares at him and shuts the door. That seems to snap Seonghwa out of his daze and San climbs off him, his eyes following his movements as the sniper runs out of the room without a word, embarrassment written everywhere on his face. I didn't think he could be even more adorable.

''Took you long enough.'' Wooyoung teases him the moment he steps in the living room. Yunho has a guilty expression on his face, meaning he already opened his mouth. He sits between the two, seeing how Seonghwa sat on the opposite side between Hongjoong and Mingi, trying to ignore his presence. Everyone ate in silence except for when Seonghwa asked to have his own space which got quickly rejected. He didn't press the matter further since he is in a tight spot but San can see the uneasiness rolling out of him in waves. He almost teases him when they make their way back to his room but he doesn't wanna scare him away. They both take turns changing in the bathroom that is connected with the room and San's chuckles when he hears him lock the door. He scans his appearance when he is out and licks his lips. He borrowed one of Yunho's shirts that is a little too big for him, exposing his collarbones and tattoo. Whoever made that tattoo bless him.

''Stop staring.'' He threatens, his eyes never meeting his with a faint blush decorating his cheeks. He continues observing him as the sniper gets to work, studying the target's file and marking some building on the open city map in front of him. It's after midnight that he decides to stop and moves reluctantly near the bed where San lays still awake. 

''Stay in your side and I'll stay in mine.'' He warns and quickly covers himself as he rolls to his side with his back facing San. He can see how dense his body is and he doesn't move an inch or reply to his mumbled goodnight. He waits until he sees Seonghwa's breathing even out before turning to his side as well, placing a hand around his waist and pulling him closer to his chest, spooning him.

''Goodnight Seonghwa.''

A/N: Criminals lll Ateez AU is out but on hold(On Wattpad). I hope you can support that story as well when I start uploading the chapters! Thank you so much <3


	15. Chapter 15

Jae's P.O.V.

''So you are telling me that Seonghwa used to be with you in a mafia named Black Rose... In which you two left after your previous boss died and now he has to hide with Mr. L's help... Acting like he enjoys being a performer. Oh, and that my girlfriend is a psycho bitch that works for the new boss and is apparently the cause of your injuries. Unlucky you recognized her when you came to look for me because Seonghwa went missing. Did I get it right?'' He asks Mark with his hands folded in his chest. The red-haired is laying on the bed, clearly in pain but Jae needs an answer now more than ever. He avoids looking at his eyes in case he gives in. 

''Yes, correct, not so sure he's acting, a hundred percent yes fuck that bitch and that's the news, unfortunately.'' He groans from the pain and Jae sighs. He takes out his phone, dialing a number and ready to call the only person that can help Mark.

''Woah there buddy. I know what you are gonna do next and that's a big no.'' He growls but Jae remains unfazed. Mark's eyes appear panicked as he hastily tries to sit up despite the sharp pain that spreads throughout his body.

''What?'' Jae asks confused as his hands hover over the call button. He looks at the younger who scans the room suspiciously.

''No calling the police. At least give me time to go before you do. The last thing I want is for the cops to be up my ass.'' He coughs awkwardly, earning a small chuckle from the older.

''You thought I would rat you out? Relax. I'm calling Mr.L. He is the only one that can help.'' Jae assures with a smile but Mark chokes instead. His hands flail around and make a lot of no signs.

''That's even worst. I prefer to be chased by the police than let Mr. L skin me alive. I talked to you about us, telling you almost everything but that's not the point. You will end up dead while the least that will happen to me is some scolding and a good punishment, nothing I can't handle. Can you notice the difference?'' Mark raises his eyebrow to emphasize his point before dropping his shoulders in defeat when he sees Jae clicking the call button and place his phone beside his ear.

''You fucking kidding me.'' The older hears him mumble as he lays back down on the bed. He has no time to think about the consequences his action will bring them both. After the fourth ring, the call is accepted and Jae suddenly feels his nerves attacking him full force despite chanting to himself that he won't die. Mark probably said that to scare him. 

''Hello? Jae is that you?'' Mr. L's voice sounds deeper over the phone. He gulps and takes a big breath as he glances toward the red-haired. He has to do this.

''Yes. Mark is with me.'' He says in a steady voice, surprising himself. Loud whiny noises are heard coming from the bed in a form of protest. There is silence for a moment from the other line and when Mr. L speaks back, he flinches from the sudden tone in the other's voice.

''Stay there.'' He orders and before he can say anything else the line goes dead. That could have gone worse... Looking back at Mark, the older feels his chest hurting, seeing how sweaty he became from trying to hold in the fact that he is in a lot of pain. 

''I hope you know what you just got yourself into.'' The younger warns and he unintentionally lets a small smile appear on his face. Instead of sitting idle, he fetches an unused cloth before dabbing it in water from the bathroom. He returns to Mark's side and slowly cleans his face, watching how the cold water is a pleasant distraction for him. The pain killers he owns are not strong enough to lessen his pain and he makes a mental note to update his first aid kit. Both stay silent. Mark because of his injury he's not able to nag at him and judge his life decisions and Jae doesn't know what to say. He still tries to sort out all the information he has received when there is a loud knock on the front door. Jae immediately gets up and moves quickly, opening the door to reveal Mr. L. Before he has a chance to say anything he shushes him, moving past the black-haired and inside as he starts examining the apartment.

He searches around, inspecting all the furniture including underneath the coffee table. Jae watches him grit his teeth when he stands up with a small audio bug. The black-haired looks at him with wide eyes as Mr.L finds two more, one on top of the fridge and the other behind a painting entering next, his bedroom. Mark has a confused expression upon seeing what the elder is doing but he waits. One more bug is found near the bed that gets quickly destroyed under Mr. L's boots along with the others. Mark's eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets when he realized what those devices were.

''You fucking kidding me? Your apartment was bugged?'' He screams frustrated while glaring at him. Jae simply puts his hands up in an innocent manner which fuels the younger more. He previously thought that Mark was simply jealous of his girlfriend and a small part of him wanted to believe that she wasn't involved in any of this. Now he sees how wrong he was.

''I never noticed her messing up with our apartment.'' He defends and Mark scoffs in bewilderment. Mr. L is silently observing their conversation but his eyes are fixed on Mark's form who avoids looking at him. Jae's eyes take notice of the red rose tattoo that is exposed to Mr. L's arm. He feels stupid for not putting the two together sooner. Niki's tattoo is not a rose though.

''You two shared a fricking apartment? Why did you not tell me about this before I opened my goddamn stupid mouth? Great, she heard everything!'' He sighs and tries to calm down. The black-haired can see how hard Mark wants to punch him and he is glad the younger doesn't try to climb out of bed to do so. He might have failed to mention about him and Niki living together in the few meetups they did previously with the crew. Guessing how he just found out about it now it means that Seonghwa didn't say anything to him either. It didn't help the fact that she was always absent from those gatherings as well. Now everything makes so much more sense.

''Let's calm down and talk at the base. I wanna know exactly what was said and how much now Jungkook knows. Mark whatever the outcome you are in deep trouble and that includes you too Jae.'' His calm and low tone sends shivers down his spine as he watches him kneel beside the bed, his hands moving to lift Mark's blouse who makes a noise of protest. Mr. L gives him a warning look and the younger nods while clenching his fists. Jae's breath hitches on his throat as he sees a big nasty purple bruise covering his left ribs. He tries to keep his eyes from wandering on the slightly lean muscles decorating his stomach and his smooth looking skin. He takes notice of the exposed part of a black rose tattoo near his right hip bone. The rest seem to hide underneath his sweatpants. That's a different design from what Seonghwa or Mr. L has. Wonder how long the tattoo is underneath there but now it's not the time.

''You are lucky that it didn't get worse. For such an idiot I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.'' Mr. L sighs in relief, completely discarding his stoic and cold attitude. He motions for Jae to help him carry him when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He reluctantly takes it out to check it but he gasps when he sees who texted him.

Sweet Pea: See you in two days :)

''It's her right?'' Mark asks and he nods, showing them the message. Mr. L shakes his head and helps the red-haired sit up. Before he has time to hoist him up, Jae steps in between them and carefully carries him bridal style. Now that I'm fully rested it's easier to carry him. Yesterday I was exhausted with all the walking and shopping Niki made me do. He grins at Mark's astonished expression as he follows behind Mr. L.

''I'm not surprised she did. This is a fun game for her after all.'' Mark mumbles nervously with his hands around Jae's neck for better support. His head is buried between his neck and collarbone, clearly embarrassed to be carried like a damsel in distress and showing the discomfort his ribs make him feel. They exit the building where a car is waiting for them with the engine on. 

''Just an update, I hate cars. I would prefer it if you let me take long and nice walks from now on.'' Mark announces to Mr. L who simply raises an eyebrow at him. They help settle him on the backseat, Jae beside him with Mr. L taking the front seat next to the driver.

''Don't be such a drama queen. You know why I don't allow you to move on foot.'' Mr. L chuckles, looking at them from the rearview mirror. The driver, Jae notices is silent throughout the whole ride. Upon arriving, he carries him yet again, inside the back of the restaurant despite his vocal protests. He helps lay him on the bed of one of the rooms, per Mr. L's instructions before leaving the two alone. Not even a few seconds after, a man older than Mr. L steps inside while yelling with a white coat covering his skinny figure.

''You never listen, do you? Do you have any ideas of the danger you almost put yourself into? What if your injury got worse, endangering your life? I don't know if I should feel relieved you came back the same as before or angry at your stupidity. I'm seriously considering if I should even give you painkillers.'' The doctor huffs but the black-haired can see the affection in his eyes as he prepares to treat him. Jae awkwardly takes a seat near the bed after the doctor motioned for him to do so.

''I'm sorry for doing that. I just wanted to help find Seonghwa.'' He apologizes in a small voice causing a smile on the doctor's face. He watches how gently the doctor pets the younger's head after giving him an injection.

''Rest for now. The painkillers I just gave you will make you drowsy in a while. Once you are up and rested expect a good scolding from the boss.''He speaks softly while fondly pinching his cheek before turning to Jae. Feeling his eyes scanning his form, he sits up straighter and gulps nervously under his judging eyes, his whole demeanor different from a second ago.

''Seeing how Bon Hwa allowed you to be here I wanna believe that you are not an enemy of ours. For now at least. Look after him will ya? If he tries to stand up or go out again I give you permission to handcuff him to the bed.'' His tone was harsher, with a smirk directed at him and Mark who both look at him with wide eyes. True to his words, he throws a pair of cuffs at him before leaving.

''I'm not into your kinks you old man!'' Mark yells after the figure, chuckling. Jae can see the blush covering his cheeks even if the younger tries to act that his words didn't have any effect on him. After that, they both steal glances at each other for a few minutes, waiting for the other to break the silence. As the older, Jae decides to make the first move.

''Talk to me about you. I want to know more about how you came to be here and before you protest I know that you lied in the past but there is no need to do that now. I want to know the real you.'' He says with determination in his voice. Mark opens and closes his mouth a few times, debating if he should reveal anything to him. After a few moments of silence with Jae waiting for him patiently, he takes a deep breath. The hesitation that was surrounding him changing into confidence.

''I don't remember much before coming here except that there was a lot of pain and fear. Mr. L told me that he and Gray, our previous boss, first found me when I was three years old with bruises on my hands and legs while I was searching for food inside a dumpster. They helped me put some fresh food in my stomach and located my parents for me. He said that Gray regretted not listening to his gut feeling back there that was telling him to take me away from them. Since I had both of my parents looking relieved to have me back, he didn't want to separate me from them you know.'' His tone was so sorrowful, almost causing Jae to get up and hug the younger but he doesn't move. Instead, he nods to let him now that he has his full attention when Mark turns his eyes from the ceiling on him. He is afraid that if he speaks the younger will stop talking.

''He told Mr. L to look after me from afar though. But he disobeyed his orders and constantly visited my house, taking me on walks, talking about the people back in Black Rose, even buying me stuff that my parents couldn't afford. I faintly remember them taking all those stuff away from me and selling them for money that they later used for getting their fix. When I refused to give them or hide whatever new objects came to my possession they would beat me up. Gray started picking up on it and threatened my parents that he would take me away from them so instead of hitting, they resorted more towards the psychological pain. Locking me up in darkness, whispering frightening words to my ears and stuff like that. I often have nightmares about that but my subconscious has locked away most of the bad memories.'' He shrugs but Jae can see the tears gathering in his eyes as he looks away. What type of parents would do that to their own child... He reaches for his hand and the red-haired allows him to lock their fingers together.

''When I became six the situation got worse. My parents owned money to a lot of people that they couldn't afford to pay back. They were both jobless and so addicted to drugs making them a lost cause. They started hitting me again to relieve their tension but that's not the worst they did. Mr. L informed Gray that they were planning on selling me to another gang that would help them clear all of their debt, and supply them with more drugs. That was the last straw apparently because next thing I know, he was taking me away from them after a harsh beating I received that day that caused me a bad concussion. Thus the events of that day are fuzzy. They took me in their hidden mansion, away from the main base that Black Rose operated. That's where I met Seonghwa and the few people that Gray trusted enough to live there.'' Mark gulps to hide a sob as a tear falls from the corner of his eye and Jae wipes it gently with his free hand. He softly squeezes their intertwined hands, encouraging him to let everything out.

''I lied to them, Jae. Upon our first meeting, I lied to them about my age about my parents and almost everything. I was scared of being treated the same way, scared about thinking that they would agree that I deserved whatever they did to me. Obviously Gray and Mr. L knew everything and could see through my lies but not Seonghwa. After a while, I realized how much I cherished them in my heart and I stopped lying but I didn't let my walls down. When Seonghwa opened up to me first about his past, I couldn't hold back anymore. I told him what had happened and he chased away all of my fears. They are more than my saviors, the people that raised and glued the broken me back together. They are my family. When Gray was gone I left Black Rose and decided to follow my family. That place is not welcomed for us anymore. It's not the home we grew up into. That's how I came to be here today.'' The red-haired forcefully rubs his eyes with his free hand as Jae sits there with mixed emotions. He felt angry, confused, and relieved that Mark is next to him now.

''The funny part is that I actually asked what happened to them after I left. My parents I mean. I didn't care about them at that point but I was still curious. Mr. L told me that my mom died of an overdose after trying to sell her body while my dad was killed from one of the gangs he had borrowed money from. That was the cherry on top I guess. But enough about me and my family issues. What about you? I know that you grew up in a good family but is there something you regret doing?'' He yawns and Jae thinks that the medicine is starting to kick in.

''Unfortunately yeah. While my family is indeed good as you say I wasn't. I created a lot of trouble around me and had a few anger issues. I used to hate everything around me but to this day I still don't know why. As stupid as that sounds I became the school bully, praying upon the weak without feeling bad about it. That's my biggest regret today.'' He confesses without hesitation. He feels relaxed opening up to Mark. He knows that he is the last person to judge him for his past mistakes. He has lived through his parents' after all. The red-haired laughs softly, causing a grin to appear on Jae's face.

''Not bad. Definitely not the twist I expected to be honest. I'm sorry but I can't picture you as a big bad bully. You don't really fit the description.'' He chuckles and the black-haired shrugs his shoulders. Mark lets a few more yawns leave his mouth and Jae feels him squeeze their still interlocked fingers. Both make eye contact and for the first time, Jae can see how his eyes are full of emotion. How much more expressive they are despite how hard he tries to hide behind his own walls, his eyes betray him.

''How did you fight it then? What did you do to become strong enough to stand on your own?'' His question catches the older off guard but he knows the answer. It took him a while to find an answer to this question when he asked the same thing to himself over and over again but when the one that asks him this time is Mark, the answer comes out of his mouth easily.

''Love. I fell in love with dancing and music. I discovered one of the kids I used to pick up on, dancing one day in the school's gym. I was impressed by his moves and asked him to show me how to dance as well. I expected him to push me away and curse at me but he didn't. Dancing became an outlet for my emotions, calming me down. We became best friends after that and form our crew, Gdancers. The G stands for guarish, meaning we are the guarish dancers. Guarish means to heal. He wanted to heal others through music as I did. He was always a fan of big words. We part ways after college but we still keep in touch from time to time. Later I met Seonghwa. He was a spectator on our first busking performance and he caught my eyes. I wanted him to join us and he did, becoming one of the few people I trust. After that, I met Niki and she later became part of the crew as well. You can guess the rest since we are here.'' Jae smiles looking at down at their hands. Mark yawns again, giggling softly.

''Yes, Sweet Pea. You couldn't find a more disgusting nickname for the snake.'' The younger snorts and Jae finds himself chuckling at his words. Surprisingly he doesn't feel the need to protect her anymore or feel any feelings of affection for his girlfriend as he watches the boy in front of him. Ex-girlfriend.

''If you are jealous I can find a better nickname for you.'' He teases without thinking much about it. Mark's cheeks turn red as he slightly panics and Jae can't help the smirk on his face seeing him all frustrated. For such a flirty guy he surely doesn't know how to respond when the tables are turned.

''Did she at least treat you right?'' He coughs still flushed with his eyelids threatening to close at any moment. The black-haired feels butterflies swimming in his stomach as he brings Mark's clasped hand up and kisses it. 

''I thought she did. She would show me a lot of affection at times, probably to manipulate me but now that I think about it we weren't as close as I made myself believe. I didn't wanna admit that my first relationship was fake so I tried hard to fight for it. We had some good moments together but I guess it was only one-sided.'' Jae softly starts petting his hair as Mark's eyes finally close. He continues his actions, not releasing the younger's hand from his grip. A huge smile plastered on his face.

''Thank you for opening up to me.'' He whispers when he is sure Mark is fast asleep. He freezes when he sees the corner of his mouth lift in a familiar playful grin before replying to him. 

''I only did it cause you are a dead man. Mr. L won't go easy on you.'' He breaths his reply before small snores are starting escaping his parted mouth. Jae knows that it's not entirely the truth but he lets it slide as he sits by his side and not once letting go, his eyes fixated on Mark's sleeping figure.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeosang's P.O.V.

''Are you seriously gonna make him shoot from that distance? I know that you think he is good but what if he fails Hongjoong? What are you gonna do then? Let him go? Keep him in the team?'' He asks with his hands folded in his chest. Despite the raven's protest, the mullet boy is calm, agitating the hacker further.

''That's what you wanted to talk to me about Yeosang? We discussed this last night and you agreed that we need him. Why are you making a fuss about it now while we're getting ready?'' The leader takes a step closer, his hand reaching up and touching the raven's arm in a gentle manner. Yeosang feels some of the tension leaving him but this is not the time to give in because of one touch. One that he craved for so long. If Hongjoong were to know the power he has over him it would be game over.

''I just don't think this is a good idea anymore. What if he shoots an alert shot or something else happens? Do you trust him with a weapon? Cause I don't.'' Yeosang huffs but Hongjoong smiles softly at him. He finds it harder to keep fighting him when his leader is looking at him like that. With confidence and assurance. He sighs in surrender.

''He won't Yeo. San will be right next to him. Even if he was gonna try something, you trust San right? Besides Yuhno and I will be on standby in case anyone needs assistance. If he misses or doesn't want to eliminate the target Wooyoung and Jongho will do the cleanup. I just need you to make sure we are covered until we return. Can you focus on that for me?'' Hongjoong says in a sweet voice and Yeosang knows he has already lost again when he finds himself nodding. A huge smile is spreading on the leader's face, one that makes him do the same. They continue staring at each other without talking. The leader knows that he has to go soon and that's the only reason he lets his hand fall from where it rested on the raven's arm. Much to Yeosang's disappointment.

''I- uh, have to go find the others. Don't worry and trust me okay?'' Yeosang notices the slight stammer in the older's voice and he giggles softly. His full attention is captured by the mullet boy that hasn't moved from his spot despite saying that he needs to go. He looks conflicted like he wants to do something both of them wanted from some time now but he is scared of taking the first step. Yeosang sees his eyes fall on the ground with regret and guesses that he is probably blaming himself for letting another opportunity yet again, slip away. The hacker is not dumb. It may have taken him a while to read between his feelings for Hongjoong but when he did, he discovered that his love interest was already looking at him, much to the older's efforts to hide it.

''Fuck it.'' Yeosang curses when he sees him reluctantly take a step back and he reaches out, clasping his collar and connecting their lips together. He can feel Hongjoong's body freeze and even though his eyes are closed, he can clearly picture his surprised expression. Yeosang hesitantly moves his lips, all the confidence he was feeling now gone. Maybe I read the signals wrong? He is ready to give up and step away when a pair of hands find their way around his waist, pulling him closer to the leader's body. He then feels Hongjoong kissing him back, also in a gentle manner like he was afraid that this is just a dream. He moves his arms around the older's neck, trying to pull him in even more. That seems to urge him, turning the gentle kiss into a hungry one. Yeosang feels him biting his lower lip and he moans from how good it feels to have Hongjoong finally kissing him. He grants him entrance, letting their tongues explore each other, deepening the kiss further. 

The raven boy tries to be the one controlling the kiss but the pleasure is so overwhelming, leaving him breathless and he submits to his leader. They stop for a second to catch their breaths, both panting while their lustful eyes were taking in each other's appearance. He would be lying if Hongjoong's dazed expression and abused lips, didn't turn him on. He can see the same thing reflected from the leader's eyes as well. When they feel that they have breathed enough, Hongjoong grabs the back of his neck roughly but the raven doesn't mind it. On the contrary, it makes him high and his legs shaking from how good it is. If it wasn't for the arm around his waist, he is sure he would have already melted on the floor. His hands grab a fistful of his mullet to help support himself. 

He feels him growl in his mouth before grinding on him. That takes the last ounce of strength he had left and if it wasn't for Hongjoong grabbing his thighs and hoisting him up, he would be tumbling on the floor. His legs lock around the older's waist naturally and he moans from how close their bodies are. He can feel how much both of them are turned on already.

"Shit...Yeosang." Hongjoong's husky voice between their kisses is enough to make him lose all control as this time he is the one grinding on him eagerly. He wants him to touch him more. He wants to feel his hands everywhere on his body, let Hongjoong ravish him with kisses. He would let him do whatever he wanted with him if it meant that the older would keep touching him, sending shivers of pleasures throughout his body. His grip on the mullet tightens, a few moans escaping his parted lips while his head arches back. Hongjoong separates their mouths and starts trailing kisses along his jawline and neck when a knock on the door makes him stop abruptly. 

''We are ready, boss.'' Jongho's voice comes behind the close door before his footsteps move away. What a great fucking timing. He lets an annoying huff escape his lips which earns a chuckle from the leader. Hongjoong pecks him before gently lowering him to the ground.

''Good thing we made this room soundproof. I'm sure Jongho wouldn't waste the opportunity to burst in here and drag me out if he knew.'' The older laughs and pecks him once more before fixing his clothes and hair as to not look very suspicious. If his red swollen lips and the half boner in his pants wasn't enough to give them away.

''I know. Now go before he actually comes back and does just that. You know that no one will be able to save you from the muscle baby.'' He teases and pecks his lips again and again. Gosh, he could never stop nor does he want to. Hongjoong's lips are so addicting, it's driving me crazy.

''Wait for me.'' The mullet boy smirks before leaving the room with Yeosang full of wanting. The hacker understood the meaning of his words. 'Don't touch yourself without me'. Teasing beautiful asshole. Still, he complies, sitting down on his chair and typing commands for his drones to take off. Only two will fly today, near San and Seonghwa. He even forged a fake movie filming warning notice in case anyone tries to interrupt them or get curious about the gun, they could show the document and the drones that are gonna be flying for confirmation. That should do the trick.

He monitors the team as they make their way to the parking lot and inside their cars. Hongjoong, Yuhno, San, and Seonghwa take the first one while Wooyoung and Jongho follow behind them in a different one. He wonders where Mingi is as he has completely forgotten about him when the door opens quickly, surprising him.

''For suck's safe, Mingi can't you enter normally?'' He scolds, ignoring the smirk on his face. The dark-brown haired kicks the door shut before taking his seat beside him, throwing a small plastic bag in front of him. Yeosang arches a brow at him, silently asking about the contents of it but Mingi simply shrugs, motioning for him to take a look. He chokes on air when he sees a small bottle of lube with two packs of condoms.

''What the fuck Mingi?'' He yells and he is glad they still haven't connected with the others on their communication channel. He almost throws the bag at his face when the hunter raises his hands in defense.

''Don't worry, I only borrowed them from Woo's and Jongho's room. I don't think that they will mind if you used some of it. Like seriously it was such a traumatizing experience for me, searching around their drawers and discovering their kinks and toys in the process. I'm trying really hard not to vomit at the thought of what my innocent eyes had to see.'' He shivers for emphasis, not caring that the hacker is throwing daggers with his eyes at him.

''Then why would you do it in the first place?'' He all but hisses but Mingi just smiles at him innocently. Oh, how I wanna punch some sense into his head sometimes. 

''Just because we didn't point it out it doesn't mean that we are blind. Hongjoong tried too hard not to seem flustered when everyone was checking him out. Even a goldfish is smart enough to put two and two together. You should simply say thank you that I look out for you and help you be prepared for you man.'' He complains and Yeosang would probably have started an argument right then when a notification from their communication channel comes through, informing them to connect in the call and that's what he does. Hongjoong's voice immediately fills the room, making him blush while Mingi is looking at him with clear amusement in his eyes and a grin on his face.

''Forty minutes till Wooyoung and Jongho are in position while we are ready to be in ours about ten minutes from now. Yeosang have you cleared the area for today?'' The leader asks focused but Yeosang could detect the slight softness in his voice. He gave the controls for the drones over to Mingi, who was happy to finally get to play with them despite Yeosang's obvious scowl at him. Just because his babies were modified so they covered a much larger area from what they were designed originally, that doesn't mean that they are some entertainment toys. His hands move fast on the keyboards as he brings up all the nearby camera footage he can fit into the four big screens. 

''All good. I post a fake announcement for the police and any nearby establishments about an action movie taking place but because it is believed that this is an amateur director's movie, people didn't really bother with it. Maybe I spot some curious figures here and there but they won't be a problem since I didn't give out the exact position of the supposed filming set, just the location of the general area around it.'' His eyes continue to scan all the screens in front of him in case he misses something. Mingi informs as well that he is flying above both cars, informing them about the traffic ahead in case one of the teams needs to use a shortcut before they separate ways on the intersection.

''Can I ask for a favor after I eliminate the target?'' Yeosang faintly hears Seonghwa's voice asking from San's earpiece. Yeosang was against him using the same channel as them, so soon at least and everyone had agreed without second thoughts. Hongjoong had the same idea even if he hadn't voiced it out. 

''It depends on what you are gonna ask.'' Hongjoong informs and Mingi pulls a face beside him. He knew Mingi was extra wary of Seonghwa, as much as Hongjoong was but since the older hasn't tried anything yet, there was no reason to not hear him out at least.

''I want to call back at my former base. Before you protest I'm not gonna give your location away, I know better than that. I just want to make sure everyone is alright back there. I am fully aware that you have more information about me than you let on, so you know how important the people back there are for me. If not, you and your team wouldn't let them go without a scratch as much as you are doing now.'' His calm and sincere voice makes Yeosang frown. He is very perceptive.

''Alright. I don't see how that is gonna be a problem.'' The leader gives him the okay and Yeosang wants to protest saying that they have to discuss this first before Seonghwa's voice cuts him.

''No offense but I want the call to be private. You can have someone stand nearby but I don't want you to know the contents of our conversation. It's family matters and very private.'' His voice holds no room for arguments and the hacker wants to give him a piece of his mind when he is interrupted again.

''Will do. As long as you finish your mission, the call you requested will be your reward. I warn you not to make it very long. San will be near for extra measures. Your phone will be returned once we are back. You can make the call then.'' Hongjoong replies with the same tone and Yeosang knows that he just gave him a deadline. He had until they come back to tamper with Seonghwa's phone. Previously they just kept it switched off in his room and in the second drawer that he pulls open. As the first team has reached its destination, the raven boy knows that he can take a break from watching the screens and so he starts working on the sniper's phone.

Seonghwa tries to ignore the intense stare he feels on his laying form as he is looking through his scope. They were ready but he still needed to make some adjustments, 8.50 km is not a short distance after all. He has with him the city map and the ruler next to him in case he needs to confirm his calculations. Hongjoong surprised him by letting him choose the tall building they are now. Well, not that any members are pro snipers like he is.

''Aren't you gonna ask why we want this reporter dead?'' San says to him for the first time since they left this morning. The sniper turns his head to the left, looking at the assassin that sits on the ground, his eyes constantly on him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't intimidated by his stare.

''Not my business. You want him dead for me to prove myself and that's what I'm gonna do.'' He replies indifferent and shifts his gun a bit so the sun rays can illuminate the left side of his weapon. He feels a small smile appear on his face as he does so.

''What are you doing?'' San asks calmly but Seonghwa can see from the corner of his eyes that his shoulders tense. The mint-haired chuckles at that while shaking his head to reassure the younger. It seems to work before he faces him again.

''There is a hidden graffiti on the side of my rifle. It was my idea and my mentor helped me to create it. It is our symbol back in Black Rose that is only visible when the sun hits that particular spot. Watch.'' He motions for him to look and he does. He can see San's eyes light up with interest once he spots the rose tattoo. If he had the chance Seonghwa would always look at it before he fired. It always made it easier for him to focus on his missions that way. He felt like Gray was with him when he did that. He averts his eyes from San's figure and to his rifle, a nostalgic smile on his face. He wasn't the one to feel weak or cry but Gray always seemed to draw his soft side out, aside from Mark and Mr. L. He lets his finger trace the now visible symbol before taking one deep breath, his eyes changing into absolute resolution as he takes his previous stance with his eyes looking through the scope.

''We are ready and the target is in sight.'' Wooyoung's voice makes Yeosang pause what he was doing and bring up the live footage of the drone cameras. He can see Seonghwa's laying form and San sitting beside him.

''Alright. San, inform Seonghwa that he can shoot whenever he wants once the target is on his radar.'' Hongjoong announces and Yeosang changes one of the screens on the news station their target is gonna be on, live. He is such a corrupt person that makes his stomach clench with disgust. Well, this was one of the reasons they were asked to kill him but they didn't need to know anything else. After a few minutes, the man appears on a small platform that was made to look like a stage for him to give his speech about all the gang activity that is going through the city. How did he always manage to have all this information is unknown to the raven. Till now his team has managed to escape from his hands but who knows for how will that be. Until today of course. The reporter didn't have time to utter more than a few words before a bullet was planted on his head. Screams fill the audience and Yeosang stares at the screen in amazement.

''That was hot.'' Mingi whistles next to him and he hears the rest of his team exchanging some words about the sniper but he is left speechless. I didn't think he could actually do it. Now I can see why they chose him over us.

''Such a clean shot too. Hongjoong we definitely need him.'' Yuhno exclaims and the hacker knows that they had watched the news as well. He snaps out of his daze once the leader announces for the pair to come down so they can make their back to the base. Wooyoung let Jongho drive them back since he was talking excitedly at what he just had witnessed after they informed them that they were in the car. Yeosang knows that cause Wooyoung tends to stay focused while driving, especially if his partner is in the car with him. The raven checks the cameras, making sure that everything is clear when a black van nearby catches his attention. He nudges Mingi with his elbow to get his attention. In response, the dark-brown haired nods and commands the drone to get a better view of the car.

''Hongjoong there is a suspicious car parked a block down from you. I ran the registration plate and its fake.'' The hacker frowns as a man steps out of the car with a set of binoculars on his hands. Yeosang notices the tattoo on his hand and he tries to make it out by zooming the camera on it. Shit. That's not good. San will be furious when he hears about this. He looks at Mingi who is also looking at him with the same nervous expression. He hears Hongjoong asking him if he has identified anyone in the car and he is hesitant if he should reveal it or not. He shakes his hand, not able to do it but Mingi decides to speak up for him.

''It's the Black Wolf.''


	17. Chapter 17

San's P.O.V.

It's the Black Wolf, his mind repeats as he momentarily freezes on top of the staircase. Seonghwa looks back at him with a questioning look before the assassin reaches out and clasps one of his hands in a tight grip.

''What are you doing?'' Seonghwa asks trying to free his hand with no success. San continues down the stairs while the older male that is forced to follow behind him, continues complaining. Once they are outside he brings Seonghwa closer to his body with his arm around his waist. Fortunately, he stopped protesting and complies with whatever San is making him do. His eyes travel to the direction of the black van while his legs guide them to the car where Hongjoong and Yunho wait for them inside to drive away as quickly as possible. San recognizes the figure standing there and watches as the man flinches from the angry look he is giving him, making his point across in the process. Seonghwa is off-limits and in our hands now.

"I didn't expect to see some of them here. Not after..." Hongjoong trails while looking apologetically at him once they are both secured in the car.

"It's fine. You didn't know that they would show up. Also, it was a matter of time for me and them to cross paths again. One way or the other." San replies monotonously. The sniper next to him looks confused but doesn't comment on it. The younger averts his eyes from him and looks out the window. I don't want him to know just yet. Not now that I wanna try and get to know him better. He seems to not know anything that happened between Black Wolf and the previous boss of Black Rose.

''What do you think their appearance after all these years means?'' The leader sighs, clearly feeling bad that he has to ask San about it. The assassin shrugs his shoulders but feels his fist clench. He didn't like that they were there, watching them. That must mean only one thing but with Seonghwa here he can't say anything.

''It's not for us.'' He simply responds but he notices how Hongjoong caught the meaning. No one talks after that, for the rest of the ride back and until they enter the apartment. Yeosang and Mingi are already waiting for them in the living room with a worried expression on their faces. They know better than to question the appearance of Black Wolf in front of the sniper.

''Wooyoung and Jongho will be here in a while. Here is your phone as promised.'' The hacker hands Seonghwa his phone and he immediately powers it up. Knowing Yeosang, San is sure he made the phone untraceable. Seonghwa knows it as well even if he remains silent.

''As we previously agreed you have one phone call. San will be nearby to check on you while we are gonna give you some privacy. Do not say something that you will regret.'' Hongjoong warns before motioning for the rest to follow him up to Yeosang's room.

''Try not to eavesdrop too much.'' The mint-haired huffs to the assassin as he passes by him and out in the balcony. He innocently puts his hands up as he stares at him from inside. He knows what his team is planning to do since they are all still connected in the call.

''Whatever they are about to say we pretend that we heard nothing. Understand?'' The leader's voice sounds in his ear and everyone agrees. San watches as Seonghwa inspects his phone for a while before dialing a number. Yeosang is an expert at tampering with any type of devices so even if he took the phone apart, he could still not find anything. The call is connected almost immediately, barely passing the first ring. 

''Oh, my God Hwa where the hell are you?'' A voice practically yells in his ears making San wince for a second. There is one more person screaming something in the background but its too vague for the assassin to make out. He watches as Seonghwa takes a deep breath before talking.

''I'm okay. I'm not hurt or in any danger.'' The sniper says looking directly at San for a second. He knows that he did that to reassure him that he won't say anything. The gray-haired nods once to let him know they are good.

''I saw the news. That was you right? A clean shot. I can recognize the way you kill from miles. I understand if things are complicated and you can't tell me but I'm glad that you are okay. Mark got hurt and I thought Jungkook may have gotten you as well.'' San hears how worried the man on the other line is. Seonghwa's unconscious pacing on the balcony stops and his face pales even more.

''What do you mean Jungkook hurt him? Please tell me he is okay? When did it happen? Fuck I should've been there!'' He says in a breath, hitting the balcony rail in frustration while the man on the other side calms him down gently. There is more noise in the background before the man sighs in defeat.

''He is okay. Nothing more than a bruised rib. Not sure if he gets better soon since he can't stay put. They hit his car as he was coming back from a delivery. Here speak to him yourself. He keeps making hands for the phone.'' A rustling sound is heard along with a high pitched shriek that's enough to make San cringe a bit. Mark is definitely the overdramatic type I see. Harmless but annoying.

''Hwa you are okay!'' Mark's voice is a mix of excitement and worry, making the mint-haired relax instantly.

''Of course, I am. On the other hand, you're not. Do you know who hit you personally? I will make sure whoever that was, is gonna be unable to drive again.'' The protectiveness the sniper's words hold irritates San a bit, making him jealous. He tries to ignore that feeling, not letting it spread further. He knows better than that. The moment I laid my eyes on him, he became mine. It's also obvious they are close like a family.

''No, but it doesn't matter. It's not that serious. Minho is here in case I need something so you don't have to be that worried. I already have Jae here nagging me to rest or else he is gonna handcuff me to the bed.'' Mark sighs but Seonghwa's eyes widen almost comically if the situation wasn't serious.

''Mark tell me that you didn't involve Jae in all this!'' He whispers angrily aware of San's presence behind him. He is sure that Seonghwa would be pulling his hair by now if he wasn't there to watch him.

''Woah it wasn't exactly my fault! I went out to find him after I got hurt cause I was worried about you, you know. When I found him he didn't ask questions at first but after Niki send people to kill us I didn't have the silent option available. It didn't help that Jae kept pestering me for answers Hwa.'' Mark winces over the phone and Seonghwa looks worried rather than angry. 

''Niki? Jae's girlfriend? The same Niki I know?'' He asks aloud, not caring that San was there anymore and able to hear him. The assassin felt his heart hurt seeing how stressed Seonghwa is. He never let himself feel anything for anyone. Not after the person that was like a brother to him died.

''Yes. I didn't connect the dots till I saw her when I found Jae. I remember seeing her once before, talking to Jungkook years ago. When Gray was still alive. I'm sure you know better than anyone why I didn't want to pry into his business. Anyway, she knew that I was hit and I'm positive that she ordered it Hwa. We even found that Jae's apartment was bugged as well. Only one person could have done it aside from Jae and I hate to be the one to tell you that Niki is working for him.'' He informs before the rustling sound returns with Mark's screams to Mr. L to give the phone back. The sound of a door closing and the quiet that is heard on the other line is enough to pick San's interest. Whatever is about to be said now is what will matter the most.

''Seonghwa I need you to hear me clearly and do as I say. Involve the people you are with if you can and ask them if they can accept Mark, Jae, Henry, and Minho with you. I will have to go and talk with some people and I can't leave them alone here. It's not safe. Since Jungkook's pawn struck twice, she could do it again. That means he doesn't care anymore about the power I still possess or he got stronger and he can take me on at any time. I will leave the key for our previous hideout to Mark, you two should remember where it is. If not, Henry does. Go there. There is equipment in the basement if you need it and everything is in good condition. I've been taking care of that place thinking that one day we might need it so I didn't sell it as Gray wanted back there. You are not safe there Hwa. If Jungkook found you once, he can do it again you hear me?'' His voice was firm, hiding how desperate he was for Seonghwa to get away but San could still pick up on it. The worry and fear the older male was feeling for the sniper as a father would for his son. 

''Okay, I will see what I can do. I will talk to them and try to convince them to do as you say. If things are as serious as you are implying then where are you going? Shouldn't you be with us as well? You just said that Jungkook won't have a problem challenging you anymore, you are not safe either.'' Seonghwa's words make the man sigh and hum in response.

''I have an old acquaintance I need to see. If he agrees we can take Jungkook on. For now please do as I say. I will come and find you guys but now we don't have time. Jungkook already gave Mark a deadline so the sooner you guys move the better. We will talk more when we reunite. There are some things that both you and Mark need to know.'' He sighs again while Seonghwa looks confused. Guessing by that look, San can think of one thing that was kept from the sniper. If his acquaintance is him...Yeah, they could be able to do something about Jungkook's power. Still, Black Wolf's leader suffered severe casualties when Gray attacked them for hurting Seonghwa or when people left to follow Jungkook. Since I'm not with them anymore, not after we hurt Gray, it will be a hard battle to fight. 

''Okay. Can I speak to Jae really quickly? I want to make sure he is all good.'' Seonghwa looks at San. He hears Hongjoong giving him the okay from his earpiece and he taps his watch in return, signaling him that he should finish this soon. The older nods gratefully and patiently wait for the phone to change hands.

''Hey, Seonghwa. I heard almost everything from Mark. Sorry for putting you in danger since Niki is my ex. I swear if I knew I would've been able to protect you better.'' He apologizes and Seonghwa for the first time chuckles.

''I expected you to be mad for getting involved or at least very pissed that we kept this from you. Instead, you are worried about my safety. Man, Mark has it tough.'' He says making Jae laugh. San can hear Yunho giggling as well but he is quickly shushed by Wooyoung. They are so invested in this.

''Don't worry about him, I got him. I will make sure he is safe with me at all costs. Focus on yourself for now and stay low. From what I heard this Jungkook dude has no chill.'' He snorts and Seonghwa laughs. 

''Will do. Also sorry about Mark. He can be a huge pain in the ass but I'm sure you have him under control? Be careful cause he is good at turning the tables in his favor.'' The mint-haired teases, making them both laugh. After they calm down, they say goodbye and Seonghwa removes the phone from his ear, looking up to the sky. San disconnects from the call first and goes outside, grabbing the sniper's hand and pulling him inside. He guides him up to his room, closing the door behind them. We have a little time before Hongjoong comes looking for him after he discusses with the others. I'm sure they will fill me in later.

''What's wrong with you today? You've been dragging me around like I'm some type of a doll!'' He snaps at him but San remains unfazed as he takes a step closer to him. Seongwha takes a couple of steps back, wanting to create some distance but his legs hit the bed and he falls on it. He quickly sits up and tilts his head up to look at San that is standing right in front of him. The assassin can see how nervous and excited he looks at the same time and he smirks. 

''There are some people out there that will only back off if they see that you are with me. I have some influence but you have to cooperate as well.'' He pushes him back and climbs on top of him with one of his legs between his. Seonghwa gulps nervously underneath him, his cheeks already a red color. To San's surprise, he stays still as he brings his mouth to the crook of his neck. The sniper sucks in a deep breath before San's lips make contact with his skin, kissing gently before biting down harshly at the pale flesh and creating a small hickey. From the corner of his eye, San notices how the mint-hair is biting his lips in order to restrain himself from making any sounds as his hands grab his shoulders, clenching the material of his shirt. His eyes are closed and his head tilted back so San has more access to his neck. He has a very sensitive neck. A piece of information I'll put to good use.

''San.'' He breaths his name when he starts kissing below the hickey. He bites again and licks the red skin before biting again. This time Seonghwa doesn't contain the moan that leaves his lips and San feels proud. Seonghwa's body shivers against his own and the way he responds under his touch, it's turning him on. He continues marking the same side of his neck with various hickeys, mostly covering the area above his tattoo. Some already turning purple, and others leaving a faint trail on his skin. The sniper is already a panting mess, his chest rising and falling rapidly while his moans have increased. 

''San please...'' Seonghwa moans his name when he starts paying attention to the other side. He doesn't stop kissing and sucking his neck as he shifts his body to a better position, his knee brushing against the sniper's bulge earning a whimper from him before Seonghwa brings his hips up to get more friction. San chuckles as he was unsure if Seonghwa wanted him to continue or not. Seeing how the mint-haired doesn't push him back, he brings his other leg between Seonghwa's parted ones and grinds down on him as his hands start unbuttoning the black shirt Wooyoung lent him to wear, exposing more of his pale skin. They both moan at the sensation and San does it again with a groan escaping his mouth. 

''San stop.'' Seonghwa breaths uncertain and San looks up to his dilated eyes that are filled with lust. He can see how unsure he looks about what is going on between them but all the hesitation Seonghwa feels melts away when San connects their lips together. God knows how long I wanted to do that. The gray-haired growls into the kiss when Seonghwa doesn't part his lips. He grinds down harder making him moan loudly and he grabs the opportunity to sneak his tongue in his mouth. Seonghwa's hands hug the back of his neck bringing him even closer to him as he lets San dominate the kiss. His hands explore the sides of his body once he manages to unbutton the shirt all the way, not breaking the kiss once. When they pull apart, it's only for a few seconds in order to catch their breaths before their lips are connecting again. San is bathing in all the wonderful sounds Seonghwa makes because of him. 

He slowly trails his hand further down on his body and cups his clothed boner, squeezing lightly. He feels him harden from the touch and he wants his clothes off. San is sure that Seonghwa feels uncomfortable as well, seeing how he is squirming and trying to bring his hips up. San's hands hold his hips to the bed in a strong grip as he slowly kisses his way down his perfect and hot body, leaving more hickeys here and there. Seonghwa looks like he doesn't mind the strong grip on his hips or the fact that it will leave bruises as his eyes are closed and his mouth parted, long lost in pleasure. As he reaches his abdomen he notices the knife scar and kisses it gently ignoring the feeling of guilt that threatens to surface. Right now It's my priority to make him feel good rather than mope about my previous gang's actions.

He bites and sucks at his hip bones for a while before unzipping his pants and takes his fully erect length out. The assassin smiles at how smooth, slim and pretty it looks while his, is slightly bigger, thicker, and looks rough. He starts pumping him in a slow-motion, not letting him bring his hips up. San wants to be the one in control and Seonghwa seems to notice it as he fully submits to him. He speeds up and starts leaving kitten licks and small kisses on it and Seonghwa whines, clearly wanting more. San grants him his wish by taking him in his mouth completely in one move catching him off guard. Seonghwa cries out from how good it feels and his hands clench the younger's hair in a strong grip. San doesn't mind as he continues sucking and licking up and down, ignoring how tight his own pants are. 

He lets his eyes look up and watch as Seonghwa's back is arched off the bed while his mouth is open, trying to catch his breath as San bobs his head up and down, increasing his speed. His eyes mostly remain close but he still would steal glances down at San, moaning his name when they would lock eyes. Increasing the speed more, San catches how Seonghwa's thighs are trebling signaling that he is close. Soon enough his moans grow even louder as his grip on the assassin's hair tightens and with a final cry of San's name he releases inside his mouth. San is quick to swallow everything, his eyes never leaving Seonghwa's dissolved appearance. He helps him through his high and Seonghwa smiles at him sweetly after he has calm down. If he smiles like that again I'm a goner.

"You seem to have a problem as well. Do you want me to...?" Seonghwa shily offers as he nods at the direction of his eager bulge in his pants and San smiles warmly at him. He didn't want to take it too far in case the sniper got scared and wanted to stop altogether. Before San has time to answer there's a timid knock on the door.

"IF you guys have finished, Hongjoong would like to talk to Seonghwa. You will find him in his office." Yunho coughs awkwardly before his footsteps quickly move away from the door, making San chuckle. Seonghwa chokes and fixes his appearance. He still looks embarrassed but he is bold enough to kiss San for a few seconds before running out of the room. The gray-haired giggles at his cute reactions and grabs a clean tower from his drawer. Time for a long shower.

Hongjoong doesn't know if he should feel relieved that Seonghwa didn't question or looked suspicious at him after he told him that he agrees with his plan. Mr. L's to be more precise. Hongjoong didn't lose the opportunity to make Seonghwa an official member of ATEEZ and gathering more information about his pursuers and his background. Once Wooyoung and Jongho came back, shortly after Seonghwa and San started doing stuff, he had everyone sharing their opinions and they all accepted to put the plan in motion. They didn't need to ask San about what he thinks, the answer is obvious and imprinted on Seonghwa's neck.

He lets the sniper text his subordinates that they will group with them tomorrow morning, setting a meeting place away from prying eyes. Their new location has to stay hidden for their own safety and Hongjoong is willing to fight for it if needed. Hopefully, he won't have to. Seonghwa's acquaintances have already two injured people with only Mark being the worst case. They didn't need more victims. Hongjoong enters Yeosang's room after having finished his conversion with Seonghwa. He locks the door behind him in case someone interrupts them aka Mingi.

"Took you long enough." The hacker complains as he stands up from his chair and points to the clock on the wall that reads a few minutes past midnight. He gets closer to the mullet boy, instantly starting kissing him and Hongjoong doesn't waste time before guiding Yeosang to the bed and letting him fall on it.

"Wait before we continue I want to ask what are we. Like do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hongjoong asks nervously, fearing that the hacker will reject him. He always had that doubt in the back of his mind and that's why he never confessed.

"I thought that was obvious when I kissed you but yes. I would love to be your boyfriend Hongjoong. Now get your pretty ass here and start acting on your promise. You left me suffering way too long for my liking and I'm not very good at being patient." He growls at the leader, making him chuckle. Hongjoong kisses him deeply as Yeosang allows him entrance. His mouth tasted sweet the more he explored it with his tongue as they both start undressing clumsily, trying not to break the kiss apart. They have to eventually so they can take both of their shirts off and regain oxygen in their lungs. 

''You're beautiful.'' He finds himself saying aloud as his eyes scan Yeosang's naked appearance. The younger blushes deeply before pulling him down for another kiss while spreading his legs for Hongjoong to settle between them. Their hands begin roaming on each other's bodies, exploring every carve and place that has the other moan loud or shiver against the touch. Hongjoong kisses along Yeosang's jaw and neck, leaving his own marks there that make the boy underneath him mewl, aching to be touched in more private places. He continues kissing his way down, his hands teasing Yeosang's nipples before one of his hands grab his smooth and veiny length. Yeosang is a moaning mess in seconds, his back arching off the bed beautifully. Hongjoong stops for a second to take ahold of the bottle of lube that the hacker left on his nightstand. Yeosang whines at the loss of contact so he kisses him while unscrewing the bottle, pouring a gentle amount on his fingers before circling around his rim as his other hands return to bumping up and down his shaft.

''Stop teasing.'' Yeosang quivers as his hands clench the covers beside his head. Hongjoong growls to let him know that he is in command as he slowly pushes a finger inside his tight hole. He stops for a second to let Yeosang adjust to the feeling but he is soon pushing back to the finger, wanting more. He adds a second one in, scissoring him open. He adjusts his fingers a bit and judging by the sudden cry of pleasure from Yeosang's lips he knows he found his prostate. He adds a third finger after a few seconds, taking Yeosang's reactions into account in case his face scrunched up in pain or in an uncomfortable expression. He sees none of that, only pleasure. 

''Fuck me already Joong, I'm ready.'' He moans and grinds on the fingers inside him for emphasis and Hongjoong retracts his hand and grabs one of the condoms, tearing it open in one swift motion. He puts it on groaning when he finally touches his neglected length and pours more lube on it, stroking it up and down before aligning himself to his entrance. He enters him slowly as he hears his own breath turn ragged. Yeosang moans at the feeling of finally being fully filled once he bottoms out. Hongjoong stays stills in order to let Yeosang adjust to his size, the stretch making the hacker a bit uncomfortable but Hongjoong distract him with kisses and sweet words. Yeosang gives him the okay after a few minutes and the leader starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace that quickly turns into Hongjoong pounding in him as per Yeosang's command. 

He successfully prods against the bundle of nerves that leave the hacker in a mess, his nails digging into his back as he keeps increasing the speed, earning more lewd sounds from Yeosang's lips. Hongjoong feels himself getting close as well so he starts jerking Yeosang in time with his thrusts, making him cum in a few seconds and all over his stomach and chest. Hearing him moaning his name in the process is enough to make him release his own load in the condom while whispering Yeosang's name to his ear. They stay like that for a while, kissing each other gently before Hongjoong pulls out and grabs one of their discarded shirts, cleaning Yeosang from the sticky substance. He throws the condom in the bin and cuddles the hacker close once he is back on the bed.

''Goodnight Joong.'' Yeosang kisses him tiredly and he smiles.

''Goodnight Sangie.''


	18. Chapter 18

Mark's P.O.V

When he woke up that morning, Mark was surprised to see Jae sleeping beside him. It didn't help the fact that they were both handcuffed to the bed frame as well.

''Jae, I swear if you put those on I will murder you.'' He groans and shoves the sleeping figure beside him off the bed. It was his first time waking up with a face so close to his own that it's not Seonghwa and he panicked. The only time he shared a bed was with the sniper and that was when they were kids. Now he got used to sleeping alone.

''Don't you know how to wake up someone gently?'' Jae hisses as he pulls a bit his handcuffed hand so he can get up, making Mark yelp. 

''The word gentle is not in my dictionary and apparently not in your morning routine either.'' He shots back as both of them look at each other, then at their hands and again, back at each other.

''I swear that's not me.'' Jae pleads as he looks for the key in his pockets. When he can't find it he gives Mark a look that reads 'I told you so.'

''Then who did?'' Mark's eyebrow arches up challengingly and he sees Jae rolling his eyes in disbelief. 

''I did.'' Mr. L answers from the doorway as he leans his frame to the wall, watching them. He is waving the key in his hands and Mark feels betrayed at this moment.

''Care to explain?'' Mark points at their hands and Mr. L tosses them the key with a smug grin on his face. Jae catches it before he can.

''It's simple. I didn't want you to sneak off somewhere and I still don't trust Jae fully. I dismissed everyone else until further notice so only me, Henry and Minho are here but we had to step out for a while. It was the only thing I could think.'' He smiles sweetly before moving out of the room, leaving the door open for them to follow behind him. Jae took the handcuffs off in a heartbeat and Mark hurries off after Mr. L, sighing when he feels his side protesting. 

''So you thought it was a good idea to handcuff me with someone you think is our enemy and not worry that he might've tried to kill me while you were gone?'' He lifts a hand up to stop Jae from protesting at his words. The red-haired knows that the older would never hurt him. Not when Mark almost broke in front of him and Jae looked ready to pick up the pieces.

''I assumed you could handle it. You are a tough cookie to crack after all.'' He smirks and Mark rolls his eyes. Mr. L gets awfully playful when under stress. It was obvious he trusted Jae more than anyone now even if he wouldn't admit that out loud. He had a weird way of protecting the people under his care, including handcuffing them.

''Good morning guys. Mark come to eat so you can take your pills. Hopefully, you haven't done anything to aggravate your injury.'' Minho sighs when they enter the kitchen. Mark let a loud groan escape his lips. Can they stop treating me like I am five? He doesn't see Henry around so that means he is out doing an errand.

''What do you mean 'haven't done anything to aggravate your injury?' You checked me out yesterday! What could I have done in the span of a few hours?'' He huffs incredulously. He watches as Minho glances between him and Jae with a knowing look. Mark pretends that he didn't catch that as he ducks his head to hide the faint blush decorating his cheeks and takes a seat on the kitchen stool. Obviously he would think of that. I've been thinking like that for a while now...

Jae sits right beside him while Minho and Mr. L serve them both breakfast. The older's plate is full of scrambled eggs and bacon while his plate has a more healthy vibe. You must be kidding me... I don't eat half of the stuff they put in there! He gives Mr. L a blank look.

''Don't start complaining now. This is for your health. You need to eat something healthy to recover. You can take on any injury but not nutritious foods. I knew I should've scolded you more as a child, to eat your vegetables.'' Mr. L says regretfully and Minho fails to suppress a chuckle. Jae is looking between them, clearly amused.

''I only have a bruised rib goddammit! You didn't behave like that when I got fucking stabbed on my thigh and almost bled out. You let me eat whatever I wanted back there!'' He whines. It's seriously so unfair, he thinks, and sees Jae turning his head to look at him so quickly that the red-haired feared that he will fall off the stool.

''What the heck Mark? Do you always get yourself in situations like that?'' He asks half amazed and half-mad. From the corner of his eye he catches Mr. L and Minho exchanging glances and nodding. Why did they nod? He gets a bit distracted till he hears Jae huff annoyed, turning back to his food. Did he slept on his bad side, or something?

Mark plays a little with the food on his plate before grabbing the remote for the TV that hangs on the wall in front of him. At least watching something might make this breakfast more bearable. As soon as it is on there is a reporter talking about a shooting that just took place. They replay the whole incident again and Mark freezes with his fork mid-air. He slowly turns his eyes towards Mr. L and Minho, that are also looking surprised. 

''What?'' Jae nudges him. Mark doesn't respond and instead gets up and grabs the bottle of his painkillers, taking out two. He swallows them dry while grimacing but now there is no time to waste.

''That was Seonghwa! He is the only one with such a clean shot around here.'' He says to the two older men and they nod. Mr. L knows what Mark is thinking by just looking at him and shakes his head.

''We can't go out now Mark. I'm sure it is him as well but we know that he is okay. Jungkook would never let him near a gun, let alone shoot someone when he only wants to kill him. Think about it. For now let's just wait.'' Mr. L informs before going to the back with Minho. Probably to have a talk.

''Was it really Seonghwa that killed that man?'' He acknowledges Jae again when he speaks and turns to him. He nods once and takes a deep breath. This is gonna be a long talk...

After what felt like a long time, a very long time, by his opinion the two come out from the back. Mak has mostly finished explaining a bit about their gang drama, never going into full details. The two older men have just entered the room when Mr. L's personal phone rings. There is only one person that knows this number beside me. Judging by Mr. L's face, he knows that he is right.

''Oh, my God Hwa where the hell are you?'' He yells when Mark screams out of relief. Mr. L nods once, listening to Seonghwa, speak. The dealer tries to put his ear near the phone as well but Mr. L holds up a hand against his forehead.

''I saw the news. That was you right? A clean shot. I can recognize the way you kill from miles. I understand if things are complicated and you can't tell me but I'm glad that you are okay. Mark got hurt and I thought Jungkook may have gotten you as well.'' He responds worried as he glances at Mark for a second who looks eager to talk to him. He makes hands for the phone but Mr. L keeps turning the other way.

''He is okay. Nothing more than a bruised rib. Not sure if he gets better soon since he can't stay put. They hit his car as he was coming back from a delivery. Here speak to him yourself. He keeps making hands for the phone.'' He sighs as he takes the phone away and gives it to Mark. Jae was right behind him, trying to listen as well.

''Hwa you are okay!'' His voice comes out more high-pitched that he'd like. He looks around at the rest, glaring a little in case they decide to comment on it later.

''Of course, I am. On the other hand, you're not. Do you know who hit you personally? I will make sure whoever that was, is gonna be unable to drive again.'' Mark suppresses a laugh at how protective Seonghwa can get sometimes. Not that he didn't like it. He would feel exactly the same if the situation was reversed.

''No, but it doesn't matter. It's not that serious. Minho is here in case I need something so you don't have to be that worried. I already have Jae here nagging me to rest or else he is gonna handcuff me to the bed.''He sighs dramatically, trying to lighten up the mood a bit by giving Seonghwa a distraction so he can cool down. Maybe not the smartest thing to say, he thinks a bit too late.

''Mark tell me that you didn't involve Jae in all this!'' Seonghwa sounds angry but he figures that someone is keeping an eye on their conversation causing him to whisper. Great his hair is gonna turn grey by the end of this year.

''Woah it wasn't exactly my fault! I went out to find him after I got hurt cause I was worried about you, you know. When I found him he didn't ask questions at first but after Niki send people to kill us I didn't have the silent option available. It didn't help that Jae kept pestering me for answers Hwa.'' He folds his hand on his chest and accidentally makes contact with his bruised rib. He tries not to show that it hurt that much but he knows he failed when Seonghwa's tone turns softer.

''Niki? Jae's girlfriend? The same Niki I know?'' He asks surprised, and Mark nods even though he knows that the sniper can't see him. He feels Jae's hand on his arm, squeezing gently as to let him know that is okay.

''Yes. I didn't connect the dots till I saw her when I found Jae. I remember seeing her once before, talking to Jungkook years ago. When Gray was still alive. I'm sure you know better than anyone why I didn't want to pry into his business. Anyway, she knew that I was hit and I'm positive that she ordered it Hwa. We even found that Jae's apartment was bugged as well. Only one person could have done it aside from Jae and I hate to be the one to tell you that Niki is working for him.'' He gets to finish before Mr. L takes the phone back. Mark protests since he wants to talk to him more while the older man exists the kitchen into another room. Clearly he wants to say something private as he closes the door behind him and Mark sighs. I know he doesn't have much time but still... I miss him.

''It's okay Mark. You will have plenty of time to talk to him once everything is over for good.'' Jae smiles as he hugs him and the younger lets him. He continues to comfort him a bit more under Minho's watchful eyes when Mr. L returns, giving the phone to Jae despite Mark's pleading look. The raven gives him a sympathetic smile in return.

''Hey, Seonghwa. I heard almost everything from Mark. Sorry for putting you in danger since Niki is my ex. I swear if I knew I would've been able to protect you better.'' Jae apologizes as his face falls a little. Why is he the one to apologize for that snake? He didn't do anything wrong. Mark places a hand on Jae's arm as he did previously to reassure him. The older looks at him in the eyes for a second and Mark can't decipher what was the emotion behind his eyes. 

''Don't worry about him, I got him. I will make sure he is safe with me at all costs. Focus on yourself for now and stay low. From what I heard this Jungkook dude has no chill.'' Jae snorts and looks back at Mark. Again with that look! I wish I knew what goes through this head of yours. Jae then laughs loudly and Mark is sure that Seonghwa mentioned something about him. He feels his skin tingling every time someone does, like now for example. Call it intuition. When the laughter dies down, Jae says one final goodbye before giving the phone back to Mr. L who has a serious look on his face.

''We need to talk.'' He gestures for the two of them to sit and they comply. Mark is unsettled by the serious look Mr. L is wearing. That expression is never a good omen. No one talks for a while or making any noise as Mr. L seems to be gathering his thoughts. Minho was in the room as well but not taking the initiative to speak. So that's something he has to say then.

''You will meet with Seonghwa tomorrow morning. Jae, Minho, and Henry will come with you. Seonghwa will be with the team that tried to contact him the first time if you remember.'' He stops speaking for Mark to think for a moment and when he nods that he remembers, Mr. L clears his throat. Still, he can't help but be curious as to why they have to group so suddenly. 

''Good. We all need to move since Jungkook knows this place exists and Seonghwa's location is not safe either. There is a place that only we know it still safe that we haven't used for years, the Aurora mansion. I will leave the key to you.'' His tone is softer at the end but Mark doesn't register that as his mind replays the name of the mansion. His eyes are wide open and he feels his heartbeat accelerating. That's our home. The home I thought it was long gone...

''You okay?'' Jae whispers near his ear and he nods without meaning it. In his head all the good memories he lived there pass through his mind but he stops before he gets too emotional. It will be utterly embarrassing to start crying now.

''Can we trust those people enough to take them there?'' He asks instead but he already knows the answer himself. They kept Seonghwa safe after all. Mr. L nods as he gets up and gathers his stuff. Mark gets more confused when he spots the hidden gun that is strapped around his waist.

''Where are you going? Aren't you gonna meet Seonghwa with us tomorrow?'' He gets up as well and he hears Jae doing the same. This must be so weird for the raven that a few days ago was just a normal young man, oblivious to anything related to gangs. His silence screams that much.

''No. I have an acquaintance to meet. He will assist us for sure against Jungkook. I know that you want to learn more but I will fill you and Seonghwa in once I'm back. I will meet you guys there. I won't keep you two in the dark any longer. And that's a promise.'' He ruffles Mark's hair in a soft motion and gives him the biggest smile the red-haired has ever seen. With an 'I will be back' and a promise, Mr. L is gone. Minho informs that he will be busy packing what he will need to take back with him for the rest of the day, leaving Mark and Jae alone. They spent the whole day watching whatever is on the TV and constantly making comments that had both a laughing mess. They even cook something that is green and healthy more like Jae does and Mark is forced to eat it.

When nighttime rolls the raven manages to convince the red-haired to go to bed early and not tire himself more. The younger tried to talk him out of it but had no success whatsoever. Minho would pop in and out to check on them occasionally but told them goodnight an hour ago. It was only a few minutes before midnight and not that late in Mark's opinion. Being in a gang means that you can adjust your sleeping routine since he used to have a night schedule for some deliveries he couldn't do during the day. Amidst their argument, Mark stole the handcuffs and the key that was secured leisurely in the back pocket of the older's jeans. He had a good plan in his mind.

''Seriously you don't know how a gang works.'' The red-haired teases as he hides his hands behind his back once Jae steps in the room they slept in previously and turns around to face him.

''Okay. Yeah, I admit that. Why are you looking at me like that though? What are you planning?'' Jae eyes him wearily when Mark fails to hide the smirk on his face. The dealer innocently takes a step toward him.

''Nothing really.'' He pushes him so he can fall on the bed and straddles his waist, taking hold of his hands before Jae has time to react. He cuffs him to the bed frame above his head and smiles down at him as he secures the key in his back pocket. Now I can go and continue watching that show and maybe make something to eat without supervision. Mark can't help it when he looks into Jae's eyes and sees the same look he can't decipher, in his eyes. He frowns while looking at his intense gaze and dark pupils when Jae sits up all of a sudden, leaving Mark shocked. 

''How did you free your hands? The handcuffs are not fake!'' He shivers when he feels a hand searching the pocket he placed the key. Jae was giggling at him but Mark could see how mischievous that was. They were really close, the red-haired notices with their chest almost touching and making him nervous.

''My left thumb is flexible enough that I can wiggle through a pair of handcuffs. I discovered I had that talent after a school performance. I had to be cuffed for a scene and they lost the key.'' He smirks when his other hand is completely free. Mark feels Jae's hands on his hips before he flips them around gently so Mark's back, rests on the mattress. The older has a predatory look in his eyes and he gulps unconsciously.

''That's really not fair.'' He breaths out weakly and he slightly panics when Jae starts bringing his face closer. Is he going to kiss me? Like I wanted to do that for a long time now, so why am I panicking? His thoughts end when Jae places his hands over his head and cuffs him the same way he did. Shit.

''What were you trying to do there Mark?'' Jae places his hands on both sides of his head. Despite being taller than him, right now he feels so small.

''The plan was to go eat something less healthy and continue watching that ridiculous show. Guess that's out of the equation.'' He laughs awkwardly. He tries not to think about how Jae is on top of him or how he is sitting between his legs. The last thing he wants is to get hard just because of that which doesn't go as smoothly as he expected.

''And here I thought you enjoyed my cooking when you said that it tasted good.'' Jae pouts and moves to get up but Mark locks his legs around him. The older turns a bit red at his actions but he masks his embarrassment quickly enough. Two can play the same game.

''I didn't lie. I like it.'' He says seductively and he sees Jae's self-control crumble down before he connects their lips together. Mark dominates the kiss easily and smiles at how cute the older is when he sighs in their kiss. The red-haired tags his hands forcefully but neither the handcuffs or the bed frame budge and he huffs annoyed as Jae breaks their kiss. 

''No, you don't get to use your hands. That's your punishment.'' He kisses and bites his neck while his hands lift Marks blouse and tuck it under his head, so it will stay in place. Jae scans his naked torso, his eyes falling on the bruise, and Mark can practically smell the hesitation rolling off him. His legs around the older's waist tighten.

''If I say that is okay to go all the way then it's okay. You don't have to worry about it that much, it won't be a problem plus I will be gentle with you so you don't have anything to worry about.'' He smiles at him and Jae grins at him playfully.

''You really think that you will top? No offense but I prefer you under me.'' His cheeks turn red and he coughs. Mark feels his own face heating up and all over his body, feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach spreading down. Holy shit, that was smoothly hot.

''Woah, yeah okay. I can work with that, I think. I have never been on the receiving end but if it is you then I'm fine.'' He looks at Jae's lips that have a caramel taste for some reason, praying that the older will catch the hint. He does and they kiss again, more roughly and hungrily that they did before. Jae's mouth travels down on his body, exploring every inch of his uncovered skin and leaving his own mark on it before he takes off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers. Mark's eyes scan his toned and fit form and stop when he sees the huge bulge that is covered in his briefs and bites his lips. 

''Mark, I don't want to hurt you. We can just go easy for today.'' Jae kisses him softly and then nudges their noses together. Mark appreciates how considerate he is for him but he is not in pain. His meds made sure of that.

''I will inform you if it hurts even a little but please I need you Jae. I like you.'' He confesses without meaning to and he is scared for a second that Jae will stop. Instead of that the older kisses him passionately.

''I like you too. I was attracted to you for a long time even if I never admitted that to myself till recently. Sorry that everything turned out like this.'' He admits as well and Mark starts feeling impatient. He was already hard and he could do nothing about it.

''Let's stop talking now, shall we? It will be a pity to murder you before we manage to do anything hm?'' He moans knowing that Jae won't be able to resist holding back anymore. And he is right. In an instant, he removes the rest of Mark's clothes including with own boxers. Mark signals Jae to look in the drawer next to the bed where he is sure he saw the doctor placing something earlier. He is proven correct when Jae pulls out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube confused. 

''Minho.'' He simply answers him before he has time to asks and they both chuckle. Were we really that obvious? Jae starts placing kisses to his thighs and over his scar that knows that he has on his right side. He sucks the soft flesh near his hard member and Mark groans that he can't do anything since Jae doesn't touch him where he wants the most. Jae is looking at him with lust written in his eyes and he knows that he has the same look as well from the satisfying smile the older gives him as he applies lube in his hands. Mark's length twitches in anticipation and he moans when Jae finally starts leaving small kisses on it while his hands circle his rim.

He slowly puts a finger in as he takes Mark's shaft in his mouth, sucking and biting softly. The red-haired tries not to make louder noises but its hard since he is being pleasured in both ways. Jae's mouth is been replaced by one of his hands so he can keep kissing his mouth as he enters one more finger. Most of his moans are drown in the raven's mouth, the older also moaning at the sight of him. Shit. Who would have thought that Jae was this skillful? I'm glad that bitch let him go. She doesn't deserve this fine specimen.

Jae stops bumping him when his breath starts sounding more ragged, adding a third finger. He continues stretching him and teasing him, hitting only the sweet spot that has him cry out in pleasure only once. Mark wiggles his hips to let him now that he is ready since their mouths are busy. Jae only stops to put on the condom and he is back on ravishing his mouth. He sucks marks on the dealer's neck to divert his attention when he slides in him after adding more lube to make it as painless as possible for him. They both groan at the sensation and any uncomfortable feeling is quickly replaced by pleasure. Jae builts a steady rhythm that knows won't hurt Mark but they are both so worked up that he fails to keep it and speeds up slightly, thrusting in him a bit roughly and hitting the bundle of nerves that has Mark cry out in pleasure. It's cute how he tries not to hurt me when I really have high pain tolerance. Being a gang member has its perks when you constantly get hurt.

''Fuck, Mark I'm close.'' Jae's breath comes out uneven and the red-haired nods to let him know that he is too. Jae helps him by bumping his members and they both soon moan each other's names as they kiss before Mark cums on Jae's hand and the older inside the condom. Jae pulls out and unlocks the cuffs and finally, Mark can hug him and keep him close. They lay under the covers holding each other and kissing a bit more before they fall asleep. Tomorrow is gonna be an exhausting day.


	19. Chapter 19

Seonghwa's P.O.V

Seonghwa and the members of Ateez are in position. They are waiting for Mark and the rest to arrive. Honestly, the sniper's nerves are all over the place. He is delighted to be reunited with his family but he is mostly worried that Hongjoong has agreed to meet with them in order to harm them. You could never know who Jungkook has recruited after all. Despite Mr. L's effort to keep track of the gang behind their back, Seonghwa knew that he too had lost count of the new faces. San's presence next to him helps keep him grounded but that also makes his head filled with questions. Do they have something between them? Was San interested in him? Was Seonghwa interested in him? Is what happened between them, only just a one-time thing? They never addressed it or talked about them after that so of course, the mint-haired is confused. San stealing kisses from him didn't help the situation either.

Seonghwa can only wait, agitated. He hates not being calm and collective as he learned to be. At least his face is a neutral mask, hiding away his inner turmoil. At least he hopes for that to be the case. He feels a hand touching slightly his own in a reassuring manner. He doesn't have to look to knows it's San's. Unbeknown to the assassin, the sniper now has more questions growing in his head. 

''Yeosang are you sure no one else is on the road beside the one car you spotted driving up to our location?'' Hongjoong asks inside the van and towards the raven. He, San, and Hongjoong are waiting outside, while Yunho and Yeosang sit inside so the hacker can sweep the area for any unwanted people. Hopefully, not my people. Mingi, Jongho, and Wooyoung are also securing the area around for extra safety measures. The fact that Seonghwa was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yeosang informing them about the spotted vehicle, really makes him internally face slap himself. This is not the time to lose focus. Maybe that's why San held his hand? Did he think that he was nervous to be meeting with his people and so he offered some comfort? Focus Park Seonghwa...

''Well I'm not getting good feedback out here in the woods but so far my drones have nothing. I know we agreed to meet midway to the mansion surrounded by the forest for more privacy but don't you think this is too much? I can't see past some points cause of all the trees. Plus I don't like being out here.'' Yeosang complains at the end and San chuckles while Hongjoong sighs. Seonghwa can't help but agree with him. He is also on edge after all. 

''We talked about it Sangie. We need to be somewhere that they can easily lose us in case we were to be followed. We are in the clear and I pray the others are as well. What about your feedback thought? I thought you had everything up and running before sending your babies out.'' Hongjoong coughs a bit awkwardly after the way that nickname left his lips unconsciously. Yeosang blushes for a few seconds before composing himself. It was truly a very cute sight to see if the situation wasn't as such.

''It looks like its glitching at some parts so I'm guessing it is just the network but I don't know. It's only around this side though.'' He turns the screen around and points to a specific place. Seonghwa doesn't feel good about this. Mingi emerges from the trees a few seconds after, saying that everything is clear. Jongho's motorcycle engine sounds faintly in the distance before they come are visible and stop near the black van. Seonghwa was amazed at first at how silent it is and there is no doubt Yeosang played a big role in that.

''They are almost here. They will be rounding the corner soon.'' Wooyoung announces as he climbs down and stands next to San. Jongho chooses to stay on his motorcycle, holding the helmet he made Wooyoung wear. The sniper didn't know that the younger could dry or had a bike license. Hongjoong solved his unvoiced questions, saying he didn't like it when Jongho was on that thing in case he got injured. The mint-haired pushes the recalled memory aside, focusing on how close Mark and the others are. Finally.

Mark didn't expect Minho to burst into the room and wake both he and Jae up with a devious grin on his face. Well, if he didn't hear them last night, the remnants of that event are on their necks for everyone to see. 

''Rise and shine Muffin. Get ready in ten and come out to the car. I and Henry already loaded everything so drag your pretty faces there. Don't make me come back for you or I'll eat all the favorites muffins I send Henry to buy.'' Minho smirks and leaves after that. Mark was soon at his feet, waking up a still sleeping Jae. Even if they got in the car a little bit after the ten-minute limit, the doctor still gave him all the muffins. They are his favorite thing to eat in the mornings thus the nickname. He only hopes that Jae won't stick to it but judging from his amused expression, Mark knows he is fucked. Literally.

The ride is uneventful except for the part that they were being followed till Henry sped up and ignored some traffic lights that almost got them in trouble. All of it was worth it in the end. Minho kept checking behind them as Henry eyed the road in front of them while Mark chose to eat his muffins while giving some to Jae who didn't know what to do. After half an hour of driving to a more secluded place, their meeting place, he sees a white van approaching them. Seonghwa notified them that they were already there around the corner, and waiting for them so this isn't a good sign. The car comes at them from the side of the road, with force. They drove in the unstable ground just to hit them.

''Hold on from somewhere!'' Minho screams and Mark curses as their car spins in the air. Henry managed to turn the steering wheel so they won't be hit head-on. Everything seems to slow down at that moment for the red-haired when he sees the keys floating in front of him. He feels a hand trying to shield him but he pays it no mind as he reaches out and grabs the escaped keys in his hand. Then the car hits the ground and turns upside down. I swear, I will kill those inconsiderate assholes. If it wasn't for the painkillers I took before we set out... 

Seonghwa's heart is clenching painfully at the sound of the crush and even more at the sounds of guns firing at them. San immediately pushes him down and behind the van as the rest bring out their guns after taking cover. The unknown white van stops a few meters away from them, letting out six men in suits. One more man follows them out of the vehicle and tacking cover, making San curse loudly. 

''Bring out that fucking sniper that I gave my money not long ago. We have some business unfinished.'' He screams behind his covered position. Seonghwa recognizes his voice from the dead council's family request he executed. He grits his teeth in annoyance. There is no way he could get my identity...Except if Jungkook revealed it. For him, it's not a hard thing to do. The mint-haired stays still for a few seconds. He can't do anything except sit here, between San and Hongjoong. They left him unarmed, still not trusting him with a weapon near them. The sniper doesn't blame but right now his family is at risk and the rest are being pushed back and aren't able to take them out as the bullets don't seem to stop. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, counting.

''Give me your gun.'' Seonghwa says to Hongjoong, holding his hand out. The leader looks at him with calculating eyes before reloading and passing it to him. He can do a faster and better job with it than the one San is firing from. It wasn't even his, considering he likes to play more with the blades. But he is sure that if he had asked him the answer would have been yes.

''Cover me.'' He hastily says to San who doesn't lose his composure when Seonghwa stands up and walks out in a calm manner. Two on the left. He shoots his gun twice. One on the right. The gun goes off once. One is hiding on the driver's seat. He waits for a few seconds for him to peak his head as he continues walking up to the van. One of the men comes out and ready to shoot him when he falls on the ground with a bullet in his head. At the same time, the sniper fires his gun. One more down.

''Let's calm down now, shall we? We can talk this out, right Park Seonghwa?'' The man sounds anxious now. Seonghwa doesn't know what he expected to have happened. He quickly runs back to the car and to his violin case, they kept in the backseat with him. He brings his rifle together and sets it on the ground. One more by the car that Mark's in. He lays down and cringes internally at the way his clothes are getting dirty. He looks through the scope, scanning between the trees and bushes. He finds the black car easily and looks around it, finding the man he was looking for. He is crouching and probably he is trying to force them out of the car. The mint-hair senses that Hongjoong is ready to get involved and he brings his hand up, stopping him.

''I think we are past that point don't you think? Your invitation to a chat wasn't quite friendly, so I pass.'' He responds calmly as he pulls the trigger. Only two to go. He gets up and ignores the taken aback looks the people around him give him. Even San looks fascinated. He looks as Mark and the others crawl out from under the car. Seonghwa can't see any additional injuries on them but he worries when he sees Mark holding his left side. The sniper is pissed and someone has to pay.

''Okay, I will admit that was a foolish move on my part.'' The man laughs nervously. Seonghwa gets up and dusts himself. He is sure the last man is next to him to guard him. Foolish is a weak word to describe your stupidity.

''I'm glad you are acknowledging that. Now tell me who told you who I am. I already have an answer in my mind but I hope you won't disappoint me. I assume you want to walk out of here alive right?'' He takes Hongjoong's gun back and reloads it slowly. He hears some people snicker behind him and the door to the van opens with Yeosang's head picking around. Seonghwa looks at San once, conveying his message through eye contact. The assassin gets up and moves to the other side of the van in quiet steps. The sniper is doing the same but with less stealth.

''The leader of Black Rose, Jungkook. I-I asked him about a sniper that never fails to kill his targets a-and he told me who you are. H-He gave me the info about the people you care about as well but I only followed them here today, I swear!'' He begs with a slight stutter in his voice. That's why big boys should never go out and play on the battlefield. Especially if they pretend to be fearless.

''And why would Jungkook give out this information so easily to you?'' Seonghwa says interested as he signals for San to round around the car on his command. Something about how San reacted earlier doesn't sit well with him so he wants to know if there is something more. That and he sees no point in Jungkook having someone else to harm him in his place. Except if he knows that the man in front of him won't. Clever bastard.

''I have worked with Black Wolf before. Used to have a few of the previous gang members running errands for me. In fact, you can ask that gray-haired guy that is with you. San was it? He did an errand for me once before he left. I thought it was a pity to quit when he was so skilled. Too bad they went against the wrong people.'' He laughs at his words but Seonghwa can see that it is out of amusement. Like he implies something that he should know. He sees San move despite what they agreed on and he does the same. In an instant, the guard is killed, leaving only the boss under the sniper's gun.

''I told you everything I know! You said that you will let me live!'' He yells frustrated as Seonghwa smiles sweetly at him. 

''Oh, thinking back at how you messed with my family, I take it as you have a death wish.'' He fires the gun for the last time and throws it to San. He freaked Hongjoong enough to keep his weapon more than necessary. By the time he has finished with the dead man, Mark, Jae, Henry, and Minho have walked up to him.

''Good to see you, man.'' Jae greets softly by Mark's side. The sniper's notices how he tries to stay calm when he just saw his best friend in action. Henry nods with a small smile while Minho hugs him tightly. Seonghwa keeps it short so he can check up on Mark.

''You hurt?'' His questions as he looks him up and down, afraid to touch him. The red-haired snickers but nods at him to ease his worry.

''I'm actually fine. Jae covered me when the car flipped. It only got my rib agitated a little bit but the painkillers I took beforehand assist to ease the pain.'' Mark hugs him when he sees the sniper hesitating. Still, he doesn't hold him tight, earning an eye roll from the younger.

''Show me.'' The mint-haired demands and the dealer chokes. Mark always was a bit shy when changing in front of other people, except them. 

''Hwa c'mon it's fine. You can see it once we are home.'' He awkwardly laughs and Seognhwa smiles. Something about the word home makes him sad and happy at the same time. I miss it.

''I didn't ask Mark.'' He presses, barely paying attention to Hongjoong and the others that walked up to them. San looks furious and the sniper thinks for a second that he is jealous of him and Mark but a glance at his direction proves him wrong. He is looking at Henry, more like shooting daggers at him as he turns and whispers something to the mullet boy's ears. 

''Fine.'' Mark groans and after a short glance around he lifts his blouse, revealing the big bruise. The red-haired isn't afraid to reveal his tattoo or hide who he is. Seonghwa takes a sharp breath as he inspects the injury. 

''I'm sorry for not being there.'' He lets Mark cover himself back and hugs him again gently. They stay like that for a while while the dealer keeps whispering to him that it is okay. They pull away when someone clears his throat. Hongjoong.

''As much as I would like to stay here longer, we have to get moving. We will only accept Mark and Jae with us. Yeosang has medical knowledge so he will be able to help Mark if needed. We don't have to take extra people.'' Hongjoong's tone doesn't leave any room for objection and before Seonghwa has time to protest, Mark speaks first.

''If Minho and Henry stay behind then I will too. Seonghwa will choose to stay with us as well. Do you really wanna test that out by making him decide between us? You may have saved his life but we are his family. I think I don't even need to ask you for an answer.'' The red-haired looks at Hongjoong with a sassy expression. Of course, the leader knows it won't be them. He looks at San and Seonghwa tries to decipher the look he is giving him.

''Fine. Jongho and Wooyoung ride behind us. The rest lets settle back in the van including you four. Your car is already destroyed anyway. Let's not stay out here any longer.'' He gives Mark a pointed look and moves back to the van with the rest of his members in tow. The sniper gives them a small smile and walks with them to the car. Once everyone is settled no one dares to speak. Seonghwa pushes San's reaction in the back of his mind. They will have to talk once they are safe. It's very awkward Seonghwa notices so he makes small talk with Mark about what is it that Mr. L has to say to them. Minho looks uncomfortable at their conversation but he doesn't comment on it.

After an hour and a half of driving in a desolate road that's filled with thick trees all around, they stop in front of a gate. Mark throws the keys to Henry who goes outside and opens the gates for them to pass through, placing the lock back. After another minute of driving the huge mansion comes in sight so Yunho stops the car. Everyone exits the b Seonghwa can't help but notice the awed expression the Ateez members have on their faces by how big the mansion looks. He cracks a smile at them.

''Welcome to my house and the previous hideout of Black Rose. The Aurora mansion.''


	20. Chapter 20

San's P.O.V

Upon seeing the man named Henry, San wanted to kill him on the spot. He was his murderer after all. He took the life San considered a brother and he vowed to never forget his face. He tried multiple times to track him but he didn't have any leads and of course, he couldn't burden the rest with it. The assassin thinks that maybe Hongjoong knew that he was still searching behind their backs but he never commented on it. The leader gave him his space and San is thankful for that.

Now he doesn't know if he can keep his hands for himself and not wrap them around that asshole's throat. He looks so oblivious about who San is while sitting next to Seonghwa. But San can't forget. His mind keeps recalling the memories that go back to that day. How they got a wonderful tip about some excellent quality packages of drugs, only to realize it was Black Rose's meeting place for a trade. San suspects that whoever commanded his group to go, hadn't informed Min Kun-Woo, Black Wolf's leader. The assassin had heard that their leader is on friendly terms with Gray, Black Rose's head. He overheard people saying that their friendship goes way back before the two gangs were formed. That means someone set them up. He knew in which direction things were headed. Especially when the person in charge instructed them to hit only one of the two guards before backup arrived. 

San immediately backed out. That's not how this gang does things plus this is a stupid move since the mafia they are about to cross paths is on friendly terms with them. He called for Eunwoo, his best friend and brother to come back with him. His mind was racing with thoughts about how he has to report what is going on. But all hell broke loose when Eunwoo refused. Especially when he did the one thing San feared when they were commanded to move forward. The assassin didn't realize they were there till the car stopped, pulling him away from his thoughts. He climbed out of the car and his eyes open wide upon watching the big structure in front of him.

''Welcome to my house and the previous hideout of Black Rose. The Aurora mansion.'' Seonghwa grinned, taking in their expressions. San would find that endearing and kiss his smooth lips if he wasn't so taken aback. So this is where he grew up...

''Let's do the honors, shall we?'' San notices Mark hit the sniper's shoulder playfully with a small smile on his face. The older nods and both walk ahead and up the few steps that lead to the big doors. San could practically feel their mixed feelings as they briefly look at each other, blocking out the rest of them. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths when Mark inserted the key. He didn't turn it, waiting for Seonghwa to place his hand on top of his. Once he did they unlocked the doors and let them open. The inside was as spacious as it looked to be. The assassin even from the outside could spot the big living room ahead with various beige bookshelves decorating the place. But they were not empty. Various books and photos were placed neatly on them. All too far for him to make out.

''Let's go in guys.'' The man named Minho called, taking a step forward along with Henry. San paused for a second. A hand on his shoulder makes him snap his head to the side, meeting Hongjoong's concerned gaze.

''If it's too much we can leave or go someone nearby.'' He whispers only for him to hear and San feels grateful for once more. He hated that feeling. It made him weak. But Hongjoong is the leader and he knows. The assassin opened up to him after the mullet boy showed him there is a way out of what he felt. After he saved him when he tried to leave everything behind.

''I know.'' He gives him a small smile before picking up some of his stuff from the van, following the rest inside. He clenches his jaw as he passes by Henry who locks the doors once everyone has entered. Oh, how much I would love to see your blood on the ground and on my hands. Before he got to picture more than one different way to end his life, he and Minho disappear in the house leaving the rest alone.

''You guys are rich.'' Mingi whistles as he looks around. Yunho is quick to elbow him on the ribs to shut him up, making him yelp. San leaves his stuff on the floor beside his team's, walking on the closest shelves. There are various pictures of Seonghwa and Mark posing together for the camera, looking very young. Sometimes more people would be in it, Gray, Henry, Mr. L, or Minho he recognizes. On some of them, the two would be totally oblivious that they were being photographed. Two particular photos catch his eyes. One is with Seonghwa and Gray and the other is Mark with him. Both they look young and around the age of five or six. Nothing too out of the ordinary except for the fact that they aren't smiling. Instead, they look hollow and empty. They are very different and yet so similar.

''Please don't look at those.'' He hears Seonghwa's voice behind him. He turns around to see the mint-haired scanning through the photos embarrassed. Maybe he didn't know that they would still have them on display. He was ready to respond playfully when he hears Mingi groan from somewhere near them.

''Seriously I am the only one who doesn't get any action around here!'' He storms on one of the couches and sits down with a pout on his face. Seonghwa looks at Mark and Hongjoong who choke at the same time as him, clearly checking out each other's marked necks. San can't help but chuckle at Yunho's confused expression. If you made a move you could.

''Alright. Uhm, is there a suitable room I can set up my equipment?'' Yeosang clears his throat. San gazes from Seonghwa to Mark, whose focus was on a photo. A family one with Seonghwa, Mr. L, Gray, Minho, and Henry. Sadness appears in his eyes that he quickly covers up so that Jae that is looking at the pictures beside him won't notice.

''I'm sure Seonghwa can show you where you can settle. Now if you excuse me, I'll go up to my room and rest. Its been a long day.'' Mark announces and grabs his stuff, heading for the big staircase in front of them and on the right side.

''Want me to come with you?'' Jae asks concerned and he sees Seonghwa tense next to him. San brings his hand up, rubbing soothing patterns on his back and calming him a little. He understands what it means to go back to the place you have lost so much. It can suffocate you to the point you lose yourself.

''No need. Stay here and have a look around. I'll go up and sleep after all.'' He says and disappears. Seonghwa then instructs them to grab their stuff and beckons for them to follow him upstairs as well. He showed everyone to their rooms, passing by two locked bedrooms. His and Mark's, San notes. After that, he informs that he will be waiting downstairs to show them around and have a trip to the basement when all their weapons are stored. The sniper also suggested that everyone can make a list of what they will need. There is a small town a couple of miles away and when San voiced his concern about him going outside, the sniper informed him that Gray never made any distributions there so nobody knows him. Gray was one of the smartest leaders out there. No wonder he was targeted. Leaving a town clean so you and your family can buy whatever you need without a problem. Now that some next-level shit. Add the hidden mansion as well.

''Here is Yeosang's list. I think we are pretty much covered on the weaponry stuff at least. Let's go down there.'' Hongjoong passes Seonghwa a piece of paper that gets secured in his pocket. They didn't have a lot of things to buy so it should be a short trip, the sniper had reassured him but San was adamant about going with him. Jae also offered so he could spend more time together and possibly talk. Still, San couldn't calm down about the fact that Seonghwa is willing to go out since he has a big target on his back or try to hide his irritation towards Jae's request of tagging along. Seonghwa opens the door underneath the staircase they previously climbed and walks down the stairs after flipping the switch. 

''To be honest I don't know what Mr. L has down here. It's been years since I set foot in this house.'' The sniper confesses before opening another door at the end of the stairs. The automatic lights immediately illuminate the space revealing a big room with weapons displayed on the wall to their left. 

''Woah. These are enough for more than a hundred people to carry. Are you guys preparing for a full out war or something?'' Wooyoung comments as he runs up to the big weapons. Seonghwa chuckles but doesn't answer him. 

''Yeosang should see this. He is gonna flip out.'' Yunho snorts causing Mingi and Wooyoung to laugh. San is nodding his head in amazement. That's the power of family huh?

''Your life looks awesome if you take the dangerous and bloody parts out of it.'' Jae pulls out one of the guns and goes to one of the small booths to try and shoot it. This idiot really doesn't know shit about guns. I wouldn't be surprised if he shoots himself. San smirks as Seonghwa runs up to him and stops in time before he can do anything. Interesting. It looks like the guns are all loaded too.

''Don't you think its time to go out and gather the stuff we need? Better go now before the sun sets. It will be hard getting back otherwise. Even I got lost a couple of times in the past.'' The sniper places the gun Jae was holding on the side table near the shooting booths and gently guides him out. San would like to stay a bit more and test few guns along with a couple of the knives that are on the opposite wall but he follows after the mint-haired.

''Feel free to play with anything in here as long as you don't destroy my house. Ammo is on that shelf.'' He points with his finger before leaving. San closes the door behind him, blocking out the excited voices. They make their way outside and the gray-haired takes out the key Yunho gave him for the car.

''Want me to drive?'' Jae asks with a friendly smile which San ignores. He unlocks the car and glances toward the raven.

''No.'' He responds monotonously and opens the driver's door, getting in. He sees Seonghwa give him a pointed look before climbing to the seat next to him with Jae alone in the back. The ride to the city took only thirty minutes in which Seonghwa wouldn't stop complaining about how he should have been the driver. Jae would watch them closely and San tried hard to suppress the grin on his face. He didn't care if the raven knew that there was something between them. He wasn't hiding it after all. 

When they reach their designated place, the assassin parks the car and locks it once everyone is out. He scans the area and his hand subtly ghosts over the hidden blades around his waist. Seonghwa had one as well while Jae was completely unarmed. Hopefully, it won't turn into a disaster.

''Okay, so we can grab everything pretty quickly. San here, take Mingi's list. He only names a couple of snacks and since you two are close, I'm guessing you know what he likes. I and Jae are gonna go and find the rest. Meet us at the cash register.'' Seonghwa pats him on the shoulder and leaves with Jae, causing San to snort. 

''Right.'' He rolls his eyes but does as the older instructed. He indeed knows Mingi's tastes and so he grabs all the snacks he knows that are on the list without checking to see if he is correct or not. He had observed everyone in his team and already knew their tastes. Even the kinks of some of them but this is something he wishes he didn't know. Except Seonghwa's. His eyes scan the store and find the familiar mint-colored head. He quietly approaches the two, getting close enough to hear them but staying out of their sight.

''For why are you doing this?''Jae asks with obvious curiosity in his voice. San takes notice of the silence that falls for a few seconds. He can feel Seonghwa's messy thoughts from here and he frowns. The gray-haired has the general picture of what is going on and he always had a wild guess at what is that Seonghwa seeks but he never asked him or heard him say it. He has a feeling that he isn't wrong though.

''For the truth behind the death of someone close to me.'' He sighs and once more, silence falls between the two. San hears them slightly moving and follows them from the other side of the shelf.

''What if you get badly hurt? Seonghwa, what if you even die in the process?'' Jae's voice comes out scared. I will never let something happen to him. Nothing will ever be able to harm him as long as I'm here. San clenches his fists tightly without realizing it but he lets go once he hears Seonghwa's voice.

''I can never die before I get rid of that jerk.'' The determination and anger in his tone are enough for Jae to clear his throat and make a light joke that the assassin finds lame. His mind was replaying the sniper's words in his head and he only felt Mark's presence next to him after the raven cleared his throat. If San was startled by his appearance even a little, he didn't show it.

''You are not that good at trying to sneak in. I could see you through the shelves. Be glad that Seonghwa didn't spot you. He doesn't like people who eavesdrop.'' The raven smiles at him and San looks around for the sniper.

''He went ahead to get some stuff and he told me to join you.'' San sighs in relief and he is ready to ignore the raven but he figures that he should at least try and get along with him for Seonghwa's sake. He nods to let him know that he can ask the questions he so desperately wants to say. He is easy to read.

''I'm not gonna ask you what is your role in all this but why Seonghwa? Is there something or someone else you're after?'' The assassin can't help but smirk at how firmed and straightforward Jae is. It was obvious he wanted to interrogate me about my intentions from the start. Well, I'm glad he finally did.

''I have no interest in anyone but him.'' San replies with the same tone and Jae whistles. 

''So that means that you are gonna be by his side and protect him at all costs?'' He asks once again. San can see where he is coming from and he stops himself from feeling annoyed. He too would be overprotective if Eunwoo was still alive.

''Whoever lays a hand on him, I'll hunt them down.'' He speaks with the same determined spirit Seonghwa did before and he turns around, leaving the raven behind.

Jae grins as he watches San going toward the cash register. He feels glad that his little brother has found someone that will cherish him the way he properly deserves. At first, he couldn't understand anything that Mark told him, and that weighed him down. But his love for a certain someone and Seonghwa was enough for him to try. The raven knows that Mark is giving him as much space as he needs and he is glad about that. Still, a part of him wants to stay as close as possible to the red-haired. A loud groan from a couple of feet away from him brings him out of his thoughts and he looks around, spotting two males in black clothes. They appear to be a couple of years older than him but that's not what catches his attention. It's the rose and wolf tattoo on their hands. 

''Honestly, who does she thinks she is? Just because the boss is showing favoritism, she still shouldn't order us around like that. Do we even know if he is in this town just because the Boss says so? So what if his former boss didn't give out drugs around here, it doesn't mean he is hiding something.'' The taller of the two huffs angrily, looking around. Jae averts his gaze from them before he gets caught looking. Shit, this is bad. Very bad.

''I know how you feel but you should relax Chan. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Boss that took you in after your gang was destroyed by us. I also heard that your previous boss is gonna be tracked down and killed.'' The shorter chuckles, earning another groan from the man named Chan.

''You don't have to be an asshole about it, you know. You betrayed the people you stayed with. You are no better than me Donghun. But anyway about that guy Boss wants...'' The taller pauses briefly to scan around again and sweep his brown hair back.

''Who is this bastard? FBI/NIS?'' He laughs and Jae gulps nervously as he slowly walks away. I need to find them and get the hell out of here.

''A sniper.'' A familiar female voice responds making the brown-haired instantly shut up. Fuck! How is Nikki here? If she sees me we are done for sure. This is the worst luck I had so far.

''What did you say?''Chan asks in a high pitched voice causing Jae to flinch and drop one of the items he was holding. He slowly turns his head and peaks around his shoulders to see both the men and Nikki looking straight at him. What sends chills down his spine is the way Nikki looks at him like she made the discovery of the century. Jae drops everything from his hands and runs for the exit. Nikki yells something to the two guys, that start running immediately after him.

''Don't make me repeat myself. Get me that sniper you crazy jerk, Chan. That's what the bitch said.'' He hears Donghun yell, getting closer to him and he sprints faster and out the store. He spots San dragging Seonghwa in the car's direction while he is searching around. Probably for me. When he spots him, he struggles to get free from San's grip. Jae stops running to them when he sees more men running after the two and he instantly makes his choice.

''GO!'' He screams at the top of his lungs making Seonghwa freeze. San grabs the opportunity and throws him in the car and he quickly gets inside and drives off as Jae tackles the man that tried to reach for one of the door's handle. He feels someone pulling him off accompanied by a strong hit on the back of his head. Before he blacks out he recalls the grateful and sorry look San gave him before getting in the car.

A/N:

1) Black lives MATTER, Everyone's lives MATTER! I can only hope that things will only change for the best. We keep progressing throughout the years but we as humans still stay the same and even sticking to old beliefs, making us turn back in time instead of moving forward. So I can only hope for things to finally starts changing and we can leave behind us all this racist bullshit. Please learn to appreciate other people regardless of gender, skin tone, or race. Love yourselves and love others ♥

2) I'm working on a project for a new story with @seonghwaxox, called: A New Era// Ateez. I help her edit and slightly contribute as well but the idea and general plot are all hers. Please show your love and support for her story! I'm very excited since this is my first collaboration and I hope I have the pleasure to work with more people in the future as well! In conclusion, feel free to DM :) ( THE STORY IS AVAILABLE ONLY ON WATTPAD)

3) Please stay safe with all the corona that it is been going on and in general with all the chaos. Take care of your health, the people you care about and love. I'm also doing okay and being careful so you guys don't need to worry :) With that see ya next Sunday :D


	21. Chapter 21

Seonghwa's P.O.V

Getting back to the mansion and having to explain the situation to all of them and especially Mark, was devastating for the sniper. The dealer was heartbroken and Seonghwa felt his own heart cracking and filling with fear and grief for his best friend. The only friend he ever considered close like a brother, besides his family, that clicked with him from the start and stayed after having learned who he really was. The mint-haired though tries not to think the worst. He had seen the men drug Jae away after he was unconscious. If he really was dead then they wouldn't even bother disposing of the body. No. Jungkook likes a good show after all. The only thing he could do was pray that they will find Jae before it gets too late.

''We will find him. Yeosang is the best at what he is doing.'' Hongjoong assures and goes up the stairs while Seonghwa is hugging Mark in a tight embrace. The sniper felt that everything around them kept falling apart and with Mr. L absent, he didn't know how he could continue to face and fight every obstacle that is thrown at them under the name of Jungkook. 

''Are you okay? Did they manage to harm you in any way?'' Mark asks once he lets him go after a few minutes. Seonghwa smiles reassuringly and nods, bringing a hand up to wipe away his own tears that had fallen all the way to his cheeks. In his mind, the scene of Jae screaming at him to go with all his might was hunting him. That and the way Mark's small smile fell as he was coming down the stairs. Before Seonghwa told him what happened. The fear in Mark's voice as he asked where the raven was and the way he had to look down so he couldn't meet his eyes, made him shake. But he had to gather his thoughts and pull himself together for Mark's and his own sake. And he had at least succeeded at stumbling the words out.

''Physically I am fine. Mentally I'm frustrated and tired.'' He admits to the red-haired. He considered for a second to lie but Mark could see right through him like he was an open book. They both sigh in unison. Words would do nothing to comfort them now.

''We will help.'' Seonghwa hears San's voice behind him and turns around startled. He hated how affected he started being with the assassin's presence around him. It was almost impossible to keep his composure and cold aura when the gray-haired kept bringing his walls down and shattering his masks.

''Thank you.'' Mark's voice brings him out of his thoughts and he makes a small smile appear on his face before turning on his heels with the purpose of fleeing to his room. He hears the dealer snort at his behavior but he had so many stuff in his head that were pressing matters and he didn't want them to be pushed aside cause of one specific person that kept infiltrating his mind at every possible chance. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss San's warmth or kisses. What are you doing to me Choi San?

Seonghwa had spent only a couple of minutes in the silence his room offered before Mark's yelling for him makes him drag his feet outside. The sniper almost collided with the dealer once he was down the stairs and having his phone get shoved in his hands. He can hear his ringtone and for a second he is confused as to who was calling him until he sees the name displayed. Jae. His heart skips a beat and then pulsates faster, as he is sure that his friend isn't the one who will be greeting him once he answers. He looks around the room for a second, taking notice of how everyone has gathered in front of him. His eyes stay on Yeosang a little bit longer and the hacker nods to reassure him that his phone is still untraceable and he accepts the call.

Jae can feel a strong headache forming in his head the more he keeps trying to wake up and not surrender to the darkness that kept calling for him. He slowly perceives that he is laying on a cold and hard surface. His hands are numb behind his back and his cheek is hurting from been pressed to the ground. His ankles are also tied, leaving him no room to wiggle or move to a more comfortable position. Not like Jae wanted to with the way his head was pounding. He could sense people beside him in the room and he tries not to flinch when he could faintly hear them pacing around. Whatever was gonna happen to him could wait, the more he pretended to be unconscious. Unfortunately for him, he lets out a loud gasp when someone kicks his legs. He couldn't identify if it was on purpose or an accident but it is bad either way.

''Oh? Looks like someone is awake already.'' A voice mocks and he slowly opens his eyelids, looking up. He recognizes the figure that looks down at him. One of the two guys that were talking at the store, Donghun. A laugh comes from the corner of the room and there is one more figure approaching him. He doesn't know the new face but he too looks around his age. The man kneels in front of him and takes his gun out, pointing it at the raven.

''Deahwi, you know that the boss won't appreciate it if you kill him now before he gets to have fun.'' Donghun sighs while shaking his head totally calm. Like this was a very normal thing for them. Then again Jae figures, that is their everyday life. Mark and Seonghwa are the same as them but their methods are totally different. A door out of his peripheral vision opens which makes Daehwi quickly stand up straight and place his gun back at its holster, behind his back.

''Watch your step. This is not a game.'' A man with authority at his voice speaks and Jae gulps at the obvious warning in his words. He has a bad feeling as he worries about who the person is. He has a general idea though, introductions no needed when he has heard so much stuff regarding him. Still, there is a small fragment of hope in his heart that he is not Jungkook. Black boots pass by him and his eyes roam further up, taking in the man's appearance that has the two other men in the room sitting completely still and almost afraid to breathe. As if they make a wrong move, it could cost them their lives. He examines the black cargo pants with the black leather jacket and hair. The man is tall and the knuckles of his right hand had the word ARMY tattooed accompanied by more ink painted on his skin.

''Leave.'' He orders with a flat voice and the two men scurry away, closing the door behind them as the man moves and sits on an elegant looking couch that's decorated with black cushions. Jae hadn't seen the furniture a few feet away from him but then again he didn't have time to properly look around. Not like now was a good chance to do so. But the man that is looking at him like a predator has an innocent face yet is masculine. His built is enough to intimidate someone if his husky voice is not enough. And his eyes that are as dark as the night, gave you the impression that they could stare into your soul.

''You're more likely to get shot, being around a guy with a gun.'' He amuses with a grin. He places one leg on top of the other as his eyes roam Jae's figure. He really did look like a child having fun and it was scary for Jae to watch that dangerous glint in his eyes. He adverts his eyes down, his neck also finding relief when his cheek rests on the ground again.

''I assume you already know that though. No?'' He laughs like he found his words funny but Jae is left dumbfounded. This guy is dangerous and not to be messed with. Words really couldn't describe him as Seonghwa once said. He definitely was aware that Jae was with Seonghwa and that he had the knowledge of who he really was. Nikki wouldn't pass the chance of ruining their lives more. Not if Mark is right and she indeed was hungry for power and chaos. He hears a small knock on the door before it opens. Whoever that was didn't dare step into the room and instead talked from where he stood.

''We have captured the two as you have requested. We killed Min Kun-Woo unfortunately. He continued resisted till the end and we were running out of time. We kept the one you wanted Boss with only a few injuries.'' The man reports and with one nod from Jungkook the door leaves, leaving them alone once again.

''How exciting. Let's start with the fun, shall we? I like it that you are staying quiet. For the time being.'' He smirks standing up and taking out his phone. He snaps a few pictures of Jae before coming up to him. He kneels with an innocent smile as his hands search inside his pockets. He makes a sound of fake surprise when he gets ahold of his cellphone. Shit. Jungkook hums, taking his previous spot on the couch. 

''What's the code.'' He orders rather than asks and Jae can see the irritation on his face the longer he keeps staying silent. Jungkook's jaw tightens as his fingers tap aggressively on his phone. His eyes darken even more and Jae realizes he doesn't want to cross him. 

''Mark.'' He gulps as the other snorts and unlocks his phone. Jungkook writes down something on his own phone before calling someone, putting it on speaker. It takes a while but the call connects eventually.

''Is he okay?'' He hears Seonghwa's voice and he is ready to scream when Jungkook holds a hand up. 

''For the time being. Where did you find him? He is a funny guy to have around. The way he looks like he knows who I am and what I'm capable of doing but still not shaking with fear like the rest. I can only imagine what you have told him about us.'' His tone is playful but Jae can detect the dislike in his voice.

''Leave him alone if you don't want to lose your head!'' He hears Mark yell on the other line causing Jungkook to laugh heartily. 

''Mark! Lovely to hear from you again. I heard about your injury and I must say that I am so sorry a bruised rib is the only thing you got. My orders were absolute about how you were supposed to die. Well, if it makes you feel better someone did die and that was the driver that failed to do his job.'' He wipes a fake tear from the corner of his eyes, his smile instantly fading from the corner of his mouth.

''Leave them out of it. The one you want and have business with is me and me alone.'' Seonghwa growls on the phone. Jae looks at Jungkook but his face is neutral, not betraying anything. 

''That's where you're wrong. It's true that we have some stuff to sort out between us but you should know by now that whoever comes in contact with you will also suffer. It wouldn't be fun otherwise. I'm sure Mr. L is agreeing with me but he is kinda busy at the moment I am afraid. He just lost one of his friends after all.'' He chuckles with pleasure and Jae's eyes widen. It can't be...

''Jungkook tell me that you didn't do anything to him!'' The sniper raises his voice completely discarding his calm and composed tone. The man paces around Jae with a very dangerous expression, instantly making him cower in fear for his friends. If he got Mr. L as well...This is not good. We won't be able to fight back.

''Relax Seonghwa. Do you think I would harm Mr. L? We are or better, were family. He will expect me to kill him but I won't. Instead, I want you to choose. Who do you wanna save and who do you wanna drop. Only one can survive in the end.'' Jungkook disconnects the call after he finishes his sentence and looks at Jae with a creepy smile.

''This is where the end, begins.''


	22. Chapter 22

Jae's P.O.V

Finally sitting in a somewhat comfortable position and watching Jungkook smirk while looking at his phone wasn't in Jae's schedule. But here he is, kidnapped and in front of the man that hates his best friend and boyfriend more than anything. He knows he was exchanging messages with Seonghwa since he was always commenting about how cute the sniper was when angry. Which formed a lot of questions in the raven's mind. Jungkook seemed to have an awfully dangerous obsession with the two people he claims he wants dead. One more question that constantly swims around his brain is if he is gonna die. That wouldn't surprise him when he fails to contain one of his questions from slipping through his sealed lips.

''Do you like Seonghwa?'' Jungkook immediately stops paying attention to his phone, his lips changing back to a straight line. It wouldn't scare Jae if Jungkook was mentally stable but the truth is, he wasn't. The worst part? He could see it. The boy on the couch sighs before putting away his phone, his eyes never leaving the dancer's figure.

''As amusing as your company is, I will have you know that your life can end at any given moment.'' He says with a serious tone and Jae knows that he is not kidding. If I wasn't part of his sick plan, I'm sure he would have got ridden of me long ago.

''But to answer your question, no. Seonghwa and Mark were merely obstacles in acquiring what is rightfully mine.'' He smiles before standing up, gathering a few stuff. It was a fake one since it didn't reach all the way up to his eyes.

''And what exactly is yours?'' Jae curses himself internally as he continues to gamble with his life. Being around Mark has made me adopt some of his habits. Jungkook's impassive stare has the dancer thinking that this is where he has screwed up for good.

''The family that I have now. Something that both of them tried so hard to snatch away by making Gray notice them and proceeded to isolate him from me. Unfortunately for them, look where their plan brought them. Right into my merciful hands. Well, soon enough.'' The boss snickers and walks up to Jae, kneeling in front of him. He takes a lot of will for the dancer to meet his eyes and not look away. Not from the fear but for the fact that the man in front of him is unpredictable.

''But you don't believe in all that bullshit do you? I can see it in your eyes.'' Jungkook tries to tilt his chin up but he turns his face away causing the younger to chuckle and stand up, moving away from him. 

''You understand my intentions right? Honesty and non-possession...'' He snorts and for a moment Jae is tempted to do the same. He could see the real Jungkook now. The monster in front of him that thrived from people's pain, his greedy needs taking control and endlessly sucking the happiness away from people like someone must have done from him in the past. And because Jae could see it, he could call him out for it. Screw the safety card. His intentions were to harm me from the start. Who's to say he still can't do it?

''You expect me to believe that? I know you aim for power and manipulation. Am I wrong?'' He asks in disbelief when Jungkook doesn't answer him right away. This fucker has everything he could ever want and he is still not satisfied. How much more pain do you wanna bring, Jungkook?

''You-'' The boss starts laughing heartily, swaying on his feet. The raven's heart picks up as he can't find any of the words he said, amusing. When Jungkook's laugh dies down, his irises are a black and empty abyss, staring straight into the dancer's eyes. He brings his tattooed hand behind his back, bringing out his gun cocking it, and aiming it towards him.

''You really want a bullet to go through this dumb head of yours, aren't you Mr. I know it all? Wasn't my warning earlier enough for you? You can really get shot you know, being around a guy with a gun. In this case, that guy is me. So I will suggest leaving any rightful thoughts or observations you might have, for yourself. Am I clear?'' Jungkook tilts his head to the left when Jae doesn't speak and simply nods. The raven picks up that this is his last warning before he really gets shot. They stay like that for a few more seconds before Jungkook retracts his arm and secures the gun back at its holster.

''Donghun put him away with the other. Let them chat since one of them won't get out of here alive.'' Jungkook orders and the door immediately opens and Donghun steps aside to let his boss pass by him and out the door before coming up to him. Jae sees him fish out a knife before feeling his ankles free of any ropes.

''A friendly advice? Shut the hell up.'' Jae gets picked up harshly and shoved roughly out the door. He doesn't protest about the strong grip around his arm that guides him through the black colored walls and dim lighted hallways. They reach a staircase that goes down and he almost stumbles down the stairs when Donghun nudges his shoulder for him to walk down first. Despite the fact that he wants to fight back or at least punch the man once, he complies. Not the right time.

''Have fun down here. I'm guessing that won't be that hard since you already have someone you know waiting for you.'' The voice behind him giggles as they reach a metal door that opens once they get in front of it. Chan smirks at him as they pass him by and Jae hears the door close, locking his freedom away. His eyes have adjusted by now to the dim lights around him, enough for him to make out the cells lining up all the way to the end of the long hallway that is in front of him.

''Lock him up and let's go. I'm starving.'' He can hear Chan complain and Donghun humming in agreement. They walk in the middle of the room and Jae gets pushed in one of the cells after his hands get free. He stumbles for a second, regaining his balance but Donghun is already walking away from him after locking him up. He inspects around the room as he hears the two gang members talking in the distance. The room is relatively short with only one bed that is covered in dust and a disgusting toilet that Jae is sure they stopped cleaning ages ago. Probably because Jungkook doesn't like keeping any prisoners. The raven had noticed that only one more cell was being used except his. The sound of the metal door closing and locking was the last echo that traveled through the walls before the place became eerily quiet.

''Judging by the fact that you are here they found the town. Am I correct?'' He hears the voice of Mr. L coming from the cell opposite of him. Soon his silhouette is visible when he comes up to the bars, looking at Jae.

''Yes. How long have you been held in here?'' Jae asks back. He remembers the last time he saw the man. How sure and composed he looked. Now the raven could distinguish the fear in his eyes.

''A day. The bastard knew where we were meeting. We thought that we got rid of all his men in our circle but I guess he played his cards nicely. Killing one of the precious enemy pawns while capturing the other.'' Mr. L sighs and rubs his face in frustration.

''What will happen now?'' Jae's voice comes out soft but the man picks it up and swipes his hair back before talking.

''I don't know. Min Kun-Woo was the only one that could gather some remaining trusted Black Wolf members, as well as some personal contacts that had in store. A lot of people were willing to help us since they were indebted to Gray and him. Their friendship from back there connected a lot of people together. They had built trust with people that have a lot of power but now that they are both gone, no one will help. They will think that they will go down like them if they get under Jungkook's radar. He has a lot of power since taking over Black Rose and almost half ex-Black Wolf members.'' Mr. L sits down, still facing Jae who looks defeated as well. He didn't know that this was a bigger deal than he thought at first. He mimics Mr. L's position on the floor and sighs. They remain like that in silence for a few minutes before the older sighs again.

''I know what you thinking believe it or not. He won't stop Jae. He thinks that just because he came into the gang first and Gray told him that he can be his right-hand man when he grows up, he has control over everyone. When Seoghwa and Mark came and Gray became distracted by them, Jungkook got jealous. Now... He has more people to trap. Especially when one of Black Wolf's members that helped with Gray's kidnapping is among the group Seonghwa came close with. Jungkook will take full advantage of that to break them all.'' Jae's eyes open wide and he feels his mouth open as well.

''Tell me everything, please.'' He pleads when he sees the older isn't going to elaborate further. Mr. L locks eyes with him like he was searching for something in him. He nods as he acknowledges the dancer's determination and clears his throat.

''What I am about to say has to stay confidential. Even if you get to leave out of here alive and I don't. I know Seonghwa is like a brother to you but you have to promise me that you will keep it a secret from him for the time being...''

Mark was pacing anxiously in the living room after Yeosang informed them that he found one of the men that is tied to Jae's kidnapping. He had already fought with Seonghwa two times when he declared he would be joining the hunt for the man, along with numerous arguments with Minho for taking his medicine earlier than he was supposed to. Henry was looking at him in understanding and had stopped trying to get him to sit down an hour ago. How could he when he still remembers the taunting texts and photos of Jae that Jungkook kept sending to them. To Seonghwa's phone to be precise. They tried to hack his location but the signal was jammed, making it impossible for Yeosang to crack no matter how hard he kept trying. It was no surprise. Gray had built a strong network system to go undetected. 

''They will keep trying to keep you here no matter how hard you try to convince them to go.'' He hears Henry say to him softly and with no malice behind it but Mark still gets very irritated at him.

''Well Seonghwa can't go and risk to get caught and you and Minho have to stay here to guard the place. Now as much as I kinda trust the others, this is Jae we are talking about. I won't sit around as the man I love is possibly being tortured or even killed. Did I make myself clear?'' Mark realizes he has stopped pacing around, looking intensely at Henry who puts his hands up in surrender. 

''Mark relax. Hongjoong, Jongho, Yunho, me and San will be there to make sure we take the info we need and in case it turns messy.'' Mingi announces from the doorway, making the red-haired flinch. When did he get in here?

''That's good to know but as I said, I'm also coming along. This is not debatable.'' He points his finger at him as the rest come down the stairs. He sees Seognhwa giving him a pointed look but he ignores it, making the older sigh in defeat but its obvious he still has something to say.

''Don't. The bounty on your head is bigger than mine. Yes, he wants me dead as well and he doesn't care enough to keep me around as he does with you but I am still the safest option you have to go out there. Plus these guys here can take care of my back as much as they did with yours. Right?'' Mark looks at Hongjoong who after a few seconds nods. The dealer knew he was pushing a lot of people's buttons by acting up but if he stayed behind he would find himself going crazy.

''Okay. You are coming with us but you have to follow my orders, a different gang or not. Also a friendly reminder. Don't throw yourself in a dangerous situation if we find ourselves in one. Your injury might get worse and if Seonghwa doesn't kill us, Jae will.'' The leader's tone is absolute and Mark nods. The sniper looks like he still wants to protest but he catches a glimpse of San's hand holding his. 

''Now that everything is settled, let's go. There are still some men that stayed in town after Jae's kidnapping that hoped to find Seonghwa or his hideout. That's where we will take one of them.'' Hongjoong for everyone to start moving and before Mark has a chance to step outside, Seonghwa engulfs him in a big hug.

''Return to us safe okay?'' The dealer hugs him tightly to let him know that he will and the sniper lets him go. He can see San looking longingly at his brother as they enter the van. In less than thirty seconds they are driving down to the path that leads to the city. Yunho makes sure to step on the gas while making sure that everyone in the car is okay. They are worrying too much about my safety. He smiles as he observes the faces of the people around him. They were busy doing their own thing but the mullet leader turns his head toward him as if sensing his eyes. Mark nods at him to let him know that he is grateful and Hongjoong nods back, shocking him a little. They reach their destination in the half time the previous team did. 

''They are in a small warehouse near the bridge at the end of the road. Only a small number of them are there according to Yeosang but we can never be too careful. Spread out and around, cover all the possible exits. San and Mingi will be in charge of drawing them out. Mark, Yunho will pair up with you. Let's go!'' Hongjoong barks and everyone runs to their assigned positions. The dealer got a little be annoyed at the way Yunho kept getting ahead of him and blocking his vision since he was taller but he understands the spot he is. As they keep moving they spot a door to their left that gets yanked open and two people come out running. Their eyes fall on them and they attack.

''Don't let them escape!'' The taller informs and Mark nods despite the fact that he can't see him. One of the men tries to punch him on the face but he ducks, escaping his fist. He brings his own fists up and connects his knuckles with the man's stomach, following up with his jaw and making the man stumble back. Before he has time to counter-attack, he kicks him on the stomach, sending him down to the floor. 

''Good job.'' Yunho calls, stepping away from the unconscious man that was on his feet, getting closer to the one Mark knocked down. He tasers him without a second thought and speaks to his earpiece, calling for the others. After five minutes everyone has gathered to their location, informing them that they, unfortunately, killed one of them while one run away. Mark notices how Mingi seems to freak out over a tiny cut on Yunho's lip and smirks as he follows behind them to the car. He gets in first while the others place the two unconscious figures in the backseat. 

''You should be more careful from now on.'' He hears Mingi talk to the taller male before pecking his lips, leaving right after. Yunho stays flustered on his spot, getting out of his trans after Hongjoong slams his door close. 

''Now, we have an interrogation to do once we are back.''


	23. Chapter 23

Seonghwa's P.O.V

The loud sound of knuckles hitting skin and bones snapping made him cringe. This wouldn't have been necessary if one of the two men opened their mouths but they refused to do so for half an hour now. 

''You should have let me hit them some more. I am positive I almost made bloody Mary talk.'' Mark sighs beside him and Seonghwa turns to look at him.

''I saw how you winced in pain and that's enough for today. It doesn't look like they are gonna talk soon. Plus what's the deal with bloody Mary? Did you give this guy a nickname?'' The sniper points to the semi-conscious man. Jongho had just switched to his partner, in hopes this one spills the information they needed to know, after seeing how his colleague ended up. Still no luck so far.

''What, it fits him! Have you seen how easily his nose bleeds?'' The red-haired snorts as he punches the man once more, reopening his already swollen nose. 

''Okay, I will talk! Please stop hurting me!'' Jongho stops his hand from making an impact at the last second and Seonghwa gives the man, with a now split eyebrow, a calculating stare. He hears someone entering the room and his presence it's enough for him to know its San. His guess is confirmed when the assassin stands next to him.

''Well if you wanna talk, we want real information. If you try to buy time, you two are dead meat. Understand?'' The sniper raises an eyebrow at the man who flinches when Jongho places his hand on his shoulder. It was a warning that his arm will be next if he doesn't cooperate.

''Yes, I am aware. Please!'' He sobs and Seonghwa looks at Mark for confirmation. The red-haired nods and then he hears San cocking his gun and firing at the other beaten man. 

''No need to keep that one then. Let's bring him to Yeosang's room.'' San suggests and helps carry the man out along with Jongho while Seonghwa and Mark stared at each other with wide eyes.

''Woah. Your boyfriend gives zero fucks. I kinda like him. He better treat you right though or else I'm beating his ass.'' Mark whistles and follows the after San and Jongho. Is that what we are? We still haven't confirmed everything and honestly, do I want to? I mean sure, all that my mind can think of is San but is it the same for him? We started whatever we have so suddenly, that is what we feel even real or just an impulsion? Seonghwa exits the room after blocking all his thoughts. Surprisingly he finds everyone hovering around the hacker and the man that is talking about Jungkook's new location. The younger wouldn't be that dumb to use the previous one but it still hurt the mint-haired. Why did everything had to happen this way?

''How many men does he have in each spot?'' He can faintly hear Hongjoong ask but his focus is now at San. He looks calmer at Henry's presence but he doesn't miss the subtle looks the assassin gives him. He knows that he should be listening to what the informant is saying but all his mind was telling him to focus on is his gut and confront San about whatever that is going on from the moment San locked his eyes on Henry. There is no way the two of them are acquainted. He would know. He can feel that there is something he is missing and he was done being in the dark.

Jae doesn't know how much time has passed since Mr. L was taken upstairs. He was abruptly awakened from his thoughts when the two men he recognized came and forcefully dragged the older away. His mind was still echoing the words Mr. L had told him. He almost had cried from the frustration he felt and he can't imagine what Seonghwa will go through when he learns about this. And oh my God, Mark. He won't let it go. Not if he doesn't spill blood. Jae wants to avoid that as much as he can. He knows that Mark is strong, yes but the person he is gonna target is much stronger than him. He is still in his recovery process as well so that's a bonus to his opponent. Not that San will be willing to fight. He was also one of the victims.

''This is not gonna end well...'' Is the only thing he can whisper as he tries to put his thoughts in progress. He still feels as something is missing since they didn't have time to talk more. Mr. L purposely avoided the Jungkook topic but what he told him was enough to want to kill the man himself. Jungkook is the devil in disguise and it's only now that it hits him that he might not make it out of here alive. His mind unconsciously takes him back and through the memories, he shared with Mark. How he first met him when Seonghwa brought him along with him in one of their outings. He tried to hide how his mysterious aura pulled him in. He wasn't a cheater and he really did love Nikki at the time. Still, he paid some attention to the way the younger would walk or act but he didn't let any of his playful flirting get to him. A loud bang from upstairs jolts him and his heart accelerates. 

''Oh no no no no!NO!'' The dancer screams when he realizes that was the sound of a gun firing. He tries to keep his tears from rolling down his cheeks but he stops containing them when there is no sign that Mr. L will be joining him again. 'He will make them choose between us. And they are gonna choose you. I'm as dead as I can be and they know that. I hope they do as well and act smart.' He had said that Jae thinks and sobs. He knew he was gonna die.

''So what do you think? Will the plan work?'' Mingi almost drops his glove upon hearing Yunho's voice next to him. Honestly, he has no idea. This could either go well or be a huge disaster on their part. And that was called Wooyoung. 

''It's his time to shine, quite literally, so I'm hoping he won't put up a show. We need as much time as we can get.'' He sighs and carefully looks at the taller. They haven't discussed about his bravery act yet, so Mingi doesn't know what he should be anticipating. Based on his expression that day the rejection levels are low but still there. Maybe he was very surprised about it and he didn't have the time to punch me.

''Yeah, but he looked so excited to finally given the chance to start a fire. I can see how worried Hongjoong looks at that. He is afraid that Woo will take it too far and burn everything to ash.'' Yunho giggles and Mingi's heart jumps at the sound. He is acting like nothing is wrong. Either he is fine with what happened or he chose to totally ignore it.

''Hey. Wear them properly will you?'' Mingi feels the driver's large hands on his wrists, fixing the way he had hastily secured his gloves. He keeps his gaze on the floor when he feels his cheeks heating up. The last thing he wants now is to get caught and interrogated by Yunho in front of everybody. Tell me that nobody is watching this or I will die. Once the older is done with his gloves, he gentles places his fingers underneath his jaw, raising his head. Mingi doesn't have time to question him when he feels a pair of lips pecking his. Please tell me I am not dreaming.

''You don't get to be all flustered when you were the one who started this. Being cute won't make us not have a good talk when we get back.'' Yunho smirks, leaving him alone and in a state of a blushing and panicking mess. He just gave him a hint and a huge implication that there won't be that much talking involved and his nerves skyrocket. A hard pat on his shoulder makes him whip his head around and look at the expression of a smug San, snorting at him. Of course, he was watching.

''Get your act together Loverboy. He said after we are done.'' The assassin snorts again before going to help Wooyoung load a bag full of explosives. And he had to listen too, didn't he...

Seonghwa pauses in his tracks as he reads the message on his phone. Make your choice now or they are both dead. He doesn't notice San coming up to him after loading some of their weapons to the van until he gently takes the phone away from him. 

''He knows we captured his people. I am afraid that the time we had is running out.'' Seonghwa breathes with a crack in his voice. Deep inside he blamed everything at himself. The way people kept getting hurt or dying. Even kidnapped. It was something his decisions, no his existence caused.

''Are you gonna tell him?'' San gestures at Mark's direction. The sniper looks at the red-haired who accepts a pill and a glass of water. For a moment he doesn't want to tell him. Mark wouldn't have been involved in the first place if it wasn't for him. He would still be healthy and have no needs for the meds to keep him from hurting. He wouldn't be sad and crying for his boyfriend if he wasn't the one targeted. Then nobody could take the bullet for him. Everything is my fault.

''Snap out of it!'' He feels San's arms supporting him as he breaks down. Mark notices right away and runs to him, glancing at the phone San was previously holding, on the ground. Even though his eyes are blurry from the tears he can see the frozen look Mark has. He doesn't see Minho picking up the phone, looking very worried along with Henry. His eyes try to find the dealer's so he can apologize but the younger hasn't moved from his spot. San turns and holds him close to his chest as he loudly sobs. They didn't have time to cry or stall but Seonghwa feels like he continuously screws everything up. 

''It's okay Hwa. It's not your fault. I am here.'' San whispers softly in his ear. He has to gather himself now more than ever and he blames himself repeatedly from not being able to do even that. 

''We have to reply.'' Mark's voice comes out broken, taking the phone back. The other guys stayed in the van after loading all of the stuff they needed for their rescue mission. It was clearly to give them a much-needed space and Mark is thankful. He knows what Seonghwa was thinking without needed him to tell him so. He is blaming himself and Mark wasn't far behind on that. He too thinks that it was his fault for not doing anything for so long. For not talking or having the balls to yell at Jungkook to piss off and fuck himself when he had the chance. Instead, he put the whole load of problems on the sniper's shoulders to bear because he was and is, a fucking coward. He reached the breaking point a lot of times in the past few days but he felt that he didn't deserve that. Seeing Seonghwa in this state though makes it almost impossible for him to stay composed.

''We can't choose.'' The sniper's voice comes out broken from where he is hiding in San's arms. They can't choose and they never will, Mark knows that. But then they will lose both and Seonghwa knows that. It's too late in trying to find a middle ground now.

''I can't do this alone Hwa. Not without you. But you are right. I can't choose either.'' Mark throws the phone on the ground as the sniper untangles from San and hugs him. I'm so selfish. God please let me be like that for a little bit more. Before he leaves me behind. I don't deserve him as my brother.

''I'll do it.'' Minho announces and Seonghwa shifts a bit, allowing a clear view of the doctor as he types and sends the message they never could. The pain is visible on his face as well. Henry's hand lands on the older's shoulder after he puts down the phone.

''I hate to do this but we have to leave now. Yunho will drive like his life depends on it and we will save them both.'' Hongjoong gives them a determined look and succeeding at finally making them move and get seated in the car. Nobody comments at the way tears keep falling from their eyes, or his and Seonghwa's clasped hands. The dealer pushes down all the negative feelings that try to make cry more and instead pictures Jungkook. They will make him suffer and even wish he was never born. From the way Hwa's grip grows tighter, he knows he must be thinking the same. We will burn this motherfucker to the ground. If he wants war, he will have it.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter made you emotional but I can't promise you that this is gonna be the end. On a happy note, I wanna share the beautiful fanart one of my readers made and shared on their Twitter and Instagram! Please give her much love. I was really taken aback about how talented this person is♥

View the tweet here: https://twitter.com/Reoline_/status/1277226305482682368?s=19


	24. Chapter 24

Wooyoung's P.O.V

'We trust you.' Those were the words of his team after he was informed that finally, he could spread some chaos. Despite, fire being the area of his expertise the arsonist still felt the pressure those words brought with them. After learning with what they are dealing here and the evil behind it, one had to be cautious. Especially if there are people involved that could get caught up in the fire hazard he wanted to create. 

''I believe in you baby.'' He feels Jongho's calloused hands holding his own and Wooyoung smiles at him. One of the few blessings that came at him in contrast with the shitty life he previously had. For a second, memories flash by in his mind of a time he was forced to lit his house on fire to escape the devil that was known as his mother. He burned her along with his past. He doesn't regret it even to this day. 

''I know.'' He answers the younger with a small smile that radiated his happiness at having his lover next to him. If one looked closely, inside his eyes though, they could notice the guilt that still ate the arsonist. When he met Jongho he was lost and cornered by a small gang that was ready to rip him in shreds. It was justified of course, since he put their base on fire. Something Wooyoung would do again if he had the chance. The pricks tried to rob him when he was barely holding on at that time. Jongho beat them all up without saying anything. He even checked out his condition, helping him to his own house without uttering a word. Wooyoung found it odd at the time but he figured that maybe the younger couldn't talk. 

''You are almost there. You will make contact with the building in five.'' Yeosang's sweet voice helps his drifting mind focus back to the mission. Everyone around him starts checking their equipment and he follows after a second, pushing down the guilt trip he almost succumbed into. Not a very good time for that. 

''Once we arrive I want you all to your posts. We go in after I give the signal. Wooyoung, be on standby till we are out then it's your turn to shine. Hopefully, the fire will create enough of a distraction for us to get away without any big problems.'' Hongjoong orders from the passenger's seat as he was loading his handgun. The arsonist nods as he looks momentarily in the review mirror, meeting his leader's concerned eyes. He knows what is going on inside his head as much as he tries to hide it. He won't ruin this. Not like he did for Jongho. He won't let his impulse win this time. That's what lead them into the streets in the first place. Cause he wasn't strong enough to stop himself from igniting everything in his way, almost burning Jongho alive one day because he figured that not dying alone offered some comfort. If Jongho hadn't woken up on time... Wooyoung lets his eyes close, inhaling a deep breath. After the incident, it was the first time he heard Jongho talk, more like yelling at him. But no hope was lost as it was around that time they stumbled upon Hongjoong, who took them in without second thoughts.

''Stop thinking that. I can see the scowl on your face.'' Jongho kisses his forehead and returns to his task of securing his gloves tightly around his knuckles. He was thankful that the younger remained by his side and even confessed his love in the process. Wooyoung was sure that nobody was gonna ever love him. He was broken after all. But as more and more people came into his life and became his family, everyone contributed into gluing the missing pieces from his heart with the last one of it being Seonghwa. He lets his eyes look at the sniper's direction who has now a cold expression on his face and a clenched jaw. The arsonist doesn't know how painful it must be to lose someone you love but he can feel the fear sneaking at every corner of his body about the possibility of losing Jongho and the rest. 

''Get ready.'' Hongjoong informs once again and Wooyoung gives everyone one last glance before securing the strapped bag on his shoulder. Inside was a big bottle of inflammable gas that he is gonna release in the building's ventilation system. It wasn't enough to make everything explode and burn to ashes as his demons wished but its purpose is to stall their enemies from following them. 

''Don't push yourself more than you have to.'' He hears Seonghwa whispering to Mark before the big warehouse-like building comes into view. Yunho stops the car before it can get spotted and everyone climbs down quietly, spreading out. Jongho steals a kiss from his lips before following behind Hongjoong and Wooyoung moves at Yeosang's directions. 

''Four guards are stationed on the front entrance, while the back has two. My drones pick up movement around the perimeter, at least three more people. One is walking near your left. You can take him out.'' San nods to Hongjoong after receiving Yeosang's info. He moves away from the group of five they had created with Seonghwa, Jongho, and Mark, aiming for the back entrance. He stays down low, his senses on full alert. It doesn't take long before San hears the nearby brunches snap, revealing a tall figure. The assassin's eyes turn into their usual dangerous glint as he moves behind the unsuspected guard. The man has no time to make even the faintest sound, his neck getting slashed open in a flash. 

''One down.'' He whispers for the others to hear and Yeosang gives him the location of the next guard. The front entrance was a big no to their plans since it would alert Jungkook of their presence. That didn't stop them from creating a diversion though. It took a while till Hongjoong was completely convinced that two people can pull it off without trouble, them being Yunho and Mingi. As San's blade leaves one more victim to the ground, Hongjoong gives his command.

''Mingi it's your turn.''

''Hey, fuckers! Tell that cock sucker leader of yours to fuck off!'' Mingi jumps out from his hiding spot, only to be pulled back harshly and thrown on the ground by Yunho, letting the bullets fly above their heads.

''I told you to shoot first!'' The taller hisses angrily at him but the hunter simply smirks before firing at one of the guards, bringing him down.

''Where is the fun in that love?'' He tries to quickly peck Yunho's lips before he gets smacked in the back of the head.

''You should have let a bullet or two hit him.'' Yeosang comments and ignores any comebacks Mingi yells at him. The smile on his lips falls into a thin line as more gang members are coming out shooting at them. This is gonna be entertaining.

''Cover me.'' Yunho calls as he moves locations, grabbing their ammo bags. Mingi doesn't waste time to shoot near Yunho's side when he sees two of them getting closer. They are slowly advancing at them but the hunter knows that he and Yunho can stand their ground. The taller give him soft smiles in between shooting and taking cover. It's been a while since we could fight side by side, like this. He grins at the puppy looking boy, his smile fading when Yunho cries out in pain once he gets shot in the arm. Mingi takes out the guy who shot him, worry evidently on his face at the sight of blood running down the older's arm. 

''I'm okay.'' He grinds through his teeth, clasping his hand over the wound for a second, taking a deep breath and firing at the enemy line again. Mingi notices that the blood won't stop running as more people arrive for backup. Shit.

''Let's move in.'' Hongjoong calls and Seonghwa follows in after Mark with San being last. Yeosang told him that there was a stable heat signature coming from the basement, meaning that must be one of them in there. Still, it bothered him that Jungkook had separated Mr. L and Jae. The guards on the back entrance are quickly taken care of, not having to worry about any reinforcements joining them soon since Mingi and Yunho are doing a good job at keeping them busy at the front. 

''We split here. Jongho and I will find whoever is downstairs, the rest explore the ground floor and move upstairs. We will join you once we get him out.'' The leader signals for them to move and Mark runs forward, firing at one of Jungkook's men that rounded the corner. 

''Be careful.'' The sniper calls at the two before chasing Mark with San by his side. They take out five more men before announcing that downstairs is clear. The mint and red-haired let the assassin climb up the stairs to the second floor, his blades covered in a deep red color. Seonghwa would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with his skills. He wasn't like this when he was chasing after me...Right now he is moving like a real predator.

''The boss said to kill them all!'' A voice screams the moment they step on the second floor, forcing them to take cover before they could get hit by the incoming bullets. Seonghwa waits, counting the shots that are being fired along with the pauses of each trigger and when the seconds grow longer he steps out of his hiding zone. Instantly four men are falling to the ground, two by his gun, one from Mark's bullet and the other from San's thrown blade. He hides again and waits once more. They repeat the same pattern, only this time the assassin throws two of his blades. The floor grows quiet with only his and Mark's panting breaths making noise, adrenaline pumping in his veins. 

''There must be more men around here but the boss seems to have escaped.'' San observes, making him and Mark scoff. Of course, the coward wouldn't stay behind.

''Stay alerted. There are more people approaching.'' San calls and they get ready to fight.

Jongho follows Hongjoong down the stairs. There is a rusty lock on the door they stumble upon making Jongho smack the tilt of his gun on the metal, breaking it. The leader then kicks the door open before they enter, aiming their guns at both sides. They drop their arms as they don't see anyone around the long corridor in front of them that is decorated with cells at each side. They hear a noise coming from one of the cells further down and they approach with caution. 

''Thank God it's you guys!'' Jae exclaims when they make contact. Jongho kicks the bars a few times, the door giving out after Hongjoong joins as well.

''Are you okay?'' Jongho finds himself asking and Jae nods before his face falls. Usually, he would be closed off, even with his members but with the chaos happening around them these days, he finds himself talking and laughing with his members more, as well as the new additions.

''Where is Mr. L?'' Hongjoong asks while looking around with a frown on his face. Jongho had the same dreadful thought when he didn't spot the older man. Jae shakes his head, taking a deep breath. Jongho feels bad for Seonghwa and Mark. They are both cool people to hang around and Jongho really digs the dealer's humor. They quickly make their way to the stairs, heading up in order to regroup with the others. Before they can move further a new group of Jungkook's men surrounds them.

''Jae, take this.'' Jongho watches Hongjoong throw a spare gun at the dancer while laying down before any bullets hit him. The older takes the gun and Jongho is ready to ask him if he has shot before when he successfully kills two people that were in the middle of reloading. Jae notices the younger's confused look and smiles.

''I took some classes back in the day for fun. After learning about Mark's and Seonghwa's identities, I pulled up some Youtube videos to freshen up my memory. It came handy.'' Jongho smirks at his words and proceeds to cover his leader while he reloads. I won't let anyone take down the family I have built after so long.

Mark wanted to scream and destroy everything in the room but he was frozen on his spot. He wished that his eyes were deceiving him but glancing at his side and seeing Seonghwa with the same expression, he knew this was real. On the ground in front of them lay the corpse of Mr. L. The dealer recognizes the way the bullet he has on him, has hit one of his major arteries, making him slowly bleed to death. We were too late after all.

''First, my mentor and father had to die and now another one of my father figures. WHY?'' Seonghwa screams and his knees touch the ground. Mark can feel his own self collapsing as he can barely register the trail of his tears as they fall from his face and to the ground. He and Seonghwa had faith that he might still be alive. No. They believed that. Mr. L was strong after all and he always was for them. Like Gray. It was like countless wounds were opening at once inside Mark's heart, with the pain spreading everywhere accompanied by numbness. A strong arm turns him away from the sight of his once savior and father like image, having no choice but to sob against San, as the assassin was holding them both close. He felt too weak to push the gray-haired aside and let hold only Seonghwa but the red-haired figures he did it on purpose making a faint mental note to thank him later. 

''I will kill him.'' That's the only words his brain can register and he doesn't know if they came out of his own mouth or Seonghwa's. Maybe both of them did. He feels a small shake on his shoulders and it's only then that he can make out Jae's face in front of him. His mouth was moving but it was like no sound came out from it. His face turns violently to the side and his hands automatically touch his slapped cheek as his ears are ringing.

''I swear to whoever exists, that fucking hurt.'' He says after a minute, breathing heavily. Jae then crashes him in a tight hug, littering kisses across his face.

''I thought I would lose you for a second.'' His voice trembles as he looks at Mark with pain in his eyes. For a second I thought the same. 

''We need to get moving now. More and more people are coming and Yunho is hurt. They won't last at the front. I send Jongho to get them out of there. I know that is hard but I need you two to work with me here, okay?'' Hongjoong pleads as his eyes emit sadness and guilt. Mark sees Seonghwa nod and getting up and he does the same. They hold hands for a second, before letting go, picking up their weapons that fell to the ground. Without exchanging any words he and Seonghwa exit the room first, their guns going off instantly. They continue walking forward to the exit with buddies falling around them. A bullet grazes Mark's arm before the man falls on the ground from Seonghwa's gun. They stop pushing forward when more men appear in front of them.

''Man, I thought that I couldn't get angrier than this.'' The dealer hisses while loading his gun. 

''Agreed.'' Seonghwa responds next to him while tying a piece of ripped cloth around his thigh. He is also wounded, making Mark pissed off even more. He stops himself on time before he can storm off and starts shooting at every moving object in his line of vision. Seonghwa gently ties his own wound with another cloth, sighing heavily.

''Joong I think now it would be the proper time for some fire to start, don't you think?'' 

Wooyoung prays that everyone will come out safe before pressing the button, the fire instantly spreading everywhere under Hongjoong's command. He watches the flames grow larger and he smiles before firing his gun at one of the evil's men. His desire to burn that devil, like he previously had done, grows stronger as the seconds pass by. He could feel his demons roar from pleasure at finally seeing the burning flames.

''I can't wait to burn that shit to the ground.''


	25. Chapter 25

San's P.O.V

He watches from afar as Seonghwa lay beside Mark on the couch. On the TV in front of them, images are playing or videos, both of their childhood years. Occasionally they would laugh at a silly gesture made on the screen or from a funny look but San could still see the wetness on their cheeks that hasn't ceased from the moment they returned. It unnerved the assassin at how quiet and expressionless the sniper had been on the ride back. His mind couldn't stop replaying the scene of when they found Mr. L's body. The look on the mint-haired boy twisted his heart in phantom pain.

They got out just in time before the building's pillars gave way and crashing them but they had left the bodies of the fallen behind, including the man's body they promised to save. Guilt was eating him alive for not being able to keep that promise. Even if he wasn't the one who made it, it still mattered to him. He didn't press Seonghwa on telling him anything or draw any reactions from him when they were getting in the car. He felt he didn't have that right after failing him. That and he was sure he needed his space. San knew he was a fool for not talking to him sooner about how he wanted to officially be his, so he could have the privilege to enter the living room and hold him in his arms. I evaded the topic for so long that now it has backfired on me and my fears.

''This sadness will be kept in our hearts for a while.'' He spins around at Minho's voice, taking in his sad and devastated look. It's one thing to know that your enemy would have killed your beloved regardless and another when you are forced to approve their death. Minho must have read the look on his face, an expression that momentarily slipped his stoic features, giving him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

''It's terrible I assure you. The feeling I mean. You have to live with it after all's said and done. If you ask me if I would make a different choice than I did back there, the answer is no. As much as it pains me to say so, I wouldn't change anything. I wish I could have done anything to save him though. Maybe if I had pressed him more, he would've allowed me to go with him as I was no stranger to the late Black Wolf's leader.'' He could read the pain of losing trusted friends on the elder's face and also the way his eyes were praying for him to never have to experience something like this. San wasn't a believer but right now he prayed the same as he casts a glance at Seonghwa's way. Whoever is out there, don't you dare take them away from me.

''I don't understand his motive.'' San turns his attention back to the man beside him. Despite being what he is, an assassin, he understood the logic of having something to follow and hold on to. Orders or a personal vendetta. In Jungkook's case though, there is not enough evidence to justify his hatred. It puzzled San to no end, no matter how he tried to dig for any clues around the house. After learning about said man, he wasn't surprised to discover that there were no photos of him. Even though the gray-haired speculated that Jungkook must have lived once in here. Before everything fell apart.

''Jungkook's case is...complicated.'' Minho sighs, averting his eyes from San and towards the living room. San lets him collect his thoughts for a second, noticing another figure hovering on the end of the hall also listening to their conversation. And Jae accused me previously for eavesdropping. He ignores him, focusing on the words that leave Minho's mouth instead. 

''When Gray first brought him in, Jungkook didn't talk. He had that faraway look in his eyes, empty and cold. I pressured Gray into telling me what happened to him. I had my suspicions that this child had suffered a lot but it was only later that I got to know the extent of it. Emotional wounds never heal like the physical ones...'' San feels a warm hand on his shoulder but he doesn't pull away. 

''He was only three and the first child we saved from psychotic parents. He got all of our attention. We tried to make him smile and play like kids his age should but he was different. Couldn't blame him though. His parents made him witness a number of things. Including murder...'' San tries to keep his face neutral while wincing on the inside.

''When we finally did manage to liven him up, it was around Seonghwa's arrival. We start seeing a different Jungkook coming to the surface when we paid more attention to him at times. Seonghwa was suffering from nightmares for a long period but every time we tried to ask what he dreamed of, he wouldn't remember...'' Minho's hand falls from his shoulder and he sighs again. 

''It was only when Jungkook lashed out to us that we understood his unfriendly posture against Hwa and later Mark. He was jealous. Gray would often make him play a small mafia boss, joking that he was to take over things when he grew older seeing how a child tried so cutely to order Henry to buy him an ice-cream. He had taken things way too seriously though. Gray explained to him how things are properly done but Jungkook was adamant of taking what is supposedly 'rightfully his'.'' The assassin looks the two unmoving from the couch figures for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

''Considering his family background...I only hoped he wouldn't end up like his parents did but the road he chose to walk upon now... Indicates only that. The unnecessary pain he is causing now, all the deaths. The way he plotted everything from the start in order to indirectly hit Gray by harming Seonghwa. Not that Mark was that lucky but Jungkook was more fixated on him since he had a lot of good qualities that make a leader.'' The older wipes his teary eyes, facing the living room when a few giggles can be heard. San's eyes grow wide once Minho's words are registered in his brain. No way...

''Gray didn't know... He just counterattacked because we- oh my God.'' San whispered feeling his knees suddenly weak. How could I have been so stupid? If only I had reported it then and there. If only I had prevented Eunwoo from harming Seonghwa. If only I wasn't such a coward...

''It was a low blow to recruit your people, the men of his best friend. But people can do a lot of things once money are involved, alliances be damned. We didn't know who it was that stabbed Hwa but we had a lead. Mr. L and Gray ordered the attack. We were all furious that something like that happened and it took a while to put the pieces together. When we knew Jungkook was behind it, we moved him elsewhere. It was too late, for Gray got kidnapped by you.'' Minho's gaze was sharp while looking at him and San mastered every power in his body to not show how his body shivered. They all knew from the start.

''Why didn't you say anything then?'' He finds himself asking, his throat feeling dry. He thought that he had kept his anonymity behind that kidnapping. He should have known better.

''Honestly, I had no idea who you were at first but then I remembered the unique way Gray described you. Especially your eyes. Hollow but with a hidden desire for affection. The moment I saw how you looked at Seonghwa I knew. Plus I have seen you once at Black Wolf's base upon one of my visits. You were younger then.'' He smiles reassuringly at him and San can feel like he can breathe again.

''I didn't mean to hurt him.'' The assassin hurries to offer an explanation but Minho waves him off.

''I know. You were hurt as well from all of this. That was the only logical conclusion we could draw based on the things Gray shared with us afterward. Gray and Mr. L regretted the order that was made in a moment of anger. Your leader understood though why it happened and that we had no idea. He punished the people that knew the plan from the start but a lot changed.'' San sighs as he recalls the memories of when he took Gray and demanded to pay with his life, only to realize he was also a victim and let him go with a few bruises. The grief that ate his heart at having to mourn the loss of his once called brother. 

''Then you also know how badly I want revenge.'' San grits his teeth while a new fire lit his eyes. Minho's face stayed relaxed, a faint smile ghosting his lips. 

''If it wasn't Henry then it would have been Mark who would have killed him. Your boss named every man that fell from our hands as we did. He told us about the person closest to you after Gray informed him about the situation. But he is not the one to blame. Seonghwa was badly injured. I had to perform a surgery to stitch up one of his blood vessels that got pierced. He lost a lot of blood that day that I was afraid my hands wouldn't be enough to save him. O f course we told him it was nothing, just a wound that required stitching up.'' San as much as he wanted to ignore his words, he knew it was justified. Eunwoo was the one that drove that knife to Seonghwa when San told him to stop. I should have tried harder.

''I'm sorry things turned out the way they did.'' Minho says in a small voice before leaving him alone. More questions came to his mind but he locked them to the darkest corner his mind could offer. He needed to calm down and collect his thoughts or else the answers that would follow won't stay in his brain. I was seeking revenge from the wrong person...

When Minho made his exit, Jay turned the corner as well. He had a feeling that San caught him on his actions even if he didn't call him out for it. He knew some of the words exchanged but a lot of gaps were filled from this conversation. He doesn't know what to make with the information he has gathered. Seonghwa doesn't seem to know. Oh, God... Should I tell him? Maybe it's not my place to do so.

''I should say the same words you did but unlike you, I don't like bragging.'' Jae turns around to the sound of San's voice. He expected him to want to talk to him but his sudden appearance still makes him jump. The assassin's smirk irritates him a little bit but the dancer can't help but find the situation a bit funny.

''It's true that Seonghwa doesn't like people that eavesdrop. Or lie.'' Jae says and he sees San's jaw clenching, no doubt hitting a nerve. I wanted to approach the subject subtly but I guess that works as well. Mark and his ability to speak raw.

''He never asked.'' It was the only response San gave him but Jae can distinguish the fear in his eyes. He wanted to press him more about it but the day was a long and exhausting one. 

''Sorry. Didn't mean to sound like such a prick. I know Seonghwa for years...Well, maybe not as well as I thought I did but based on what I saw and learned for him in the process, I can guarantee you that he will at least listen to you. Only if you tell him honestly.'' Jae pats San's shoulder before turning on his heels, leaving the assassin alone to battle with his thoughts.

''What's wrong Woo?'' He can faintly hear Jongho's voice from beside him as he continues flicking on and off his lighter. Outside he appeared calm and in thought but inside his demons were running wild.

''Hey, talk to me.'' A hand gently closes the lid of his lighter before placing aside on the drawer next to the bed. Wooyoung casts his eyes on Jongho's form, his mind a jumble of thoughts. The younger's eyes search his face for a second before Wooyoung realizes that he knows what he is thinking. 

''Don't them consume you Woo. You are more than that.'' Jongho's palm cups his cheek and the arsonist can't help but sigh to the touch.

''I know Jongho but I can't deny the exhilarating feeling it gives me. You know it better than anyone. I can still see you struggle to stop hitting once you start. How you try to hold yourself and not push it further, chasing it.'' He looks the younger in his eyes, face leaning to the touch. Jongho was always his anchor from day one but as the years pass he occasionally finds himself slipping at times. He would be lying if he said that he didn't long that feeling of giving everything up and just follow his demons. The voices that tell him that its already to get loose and burn everything.

''I understand but this is something that we need to keep fighting baby. We are doing so much better, both of us. I don't hold what happened before against you but I never wanna see you like that again. The thought of losing you because you can't control yourself. It's heartbreaking.'' Wooyoung feels his head going void from the voices as Jongho fills every inch of it. The arsonist brings him closer, cuddling him in his arm while kissing his forehead.

''I won't let them win. I promise.''

A/N: Look at who updated at last! I wanted to postpone updating till today cause * drum rolls* it is my birthday! I wanted to gift you all this chapter for my special kinda day. Hope you enjoyed it ♡


	26. Chapter 26

Seonghwa's P.O.V.

He involuntarily opens his eyes, glancing at his shoulder when he feels a weight on it, Mark's red strands of hair coming into his view. On the TV in front of them was playing various videos that were definitely on repeat. It was the scene from where he and Mark were having an enjoyable time in the lake on one of their vacations. In the clip, a young Seonghwa was wildly running around along with an equally young Mark whose strides were shorter and his little legs were struggling to keep up. Gray and Mr. L appeared then, the leader chasing them both around while the other male was sitting in a lounge chair laughing.

The sniper knows that he should look away from the screen. He has seen those videos enough times already to the point he could get sick of them but he doesn't. He still wants to memorize and cherish every second of it despite having already done so. A smile creeps on his face when the scenery changes. An older version of his appears in their mansion's basement. In his hand was the first gun he ever fired, his face frowned from holding a pistol for the first time.

He still remembers how terrible he was with it. To the point that Mark was better at always shooting the perfect shot while he would terribly miss the target. Look how I started and how I have improved now.

''You really sucked back there.'' A hoarse voice groans, making the sniper flinch a little. Seonghwa snickers upon Mark's words, not having to glance his way to see the younger's smug look. He could feel it from miles away.

''And look who sucks now.'' They both giggle before the red-haired slightly pulls away. Only now the sniper notices how late it is outside. We must have fallen asleep here. He slowly stretches his muscles, Mark mimicking him soon after. Before he has time to wonder about what they should do, the dealer shuts the TV and motions him to follow him once his stomach was heard rumbling loudly.

The older followed him quietly to the kitchen. No one else was around or had disturbed them from the moment they returned. He kinda wished a certain assassin popped into his vision at some point but he never did. He thought of seeking him out himself but he wasn't sure if the younger gave him his space because he needed it or it was cause they haven't discussed their status. The mint-haired was still conflicted himself after all. Even if his heart longed for him.

''I can prepare something real quick for us. Care to help?'' The younger in walking in the kitchen first exclaimed cheerfully, making Seonghwa find it suspicious. Mark can't cook even for the fun of it.

''Care to elaborate? I don't exactly have faith in your skills after the last time you were found in the kitchen.'' Mark shows him the middle finger as he walks toward the fridge. He opens the door unbothered, getting out some bread, ham, and cheesy.

''I should have known you would do this.'' Seonghwa shakes his head while trying to hold in a laugh. He takes a seat seeing how Mark is ignoring his teasing.

''In my defense, I said that that I would prepare something really quick.'' The dealer grabs two plates from the shelf above his head and proceeds to put together their cold sandwiches. After a minute a plate is placed in front of him as Mark takes the seat opposite him.

''What are your plans now? I know that I sure as hell won't stop till that motherfucker is buried deep in the ground.'' The red-haired takes a deep bite but the sniper hesitates for a second. What did he want to do? Go against Jungkook and risk losing more people or stop and try to get under his radar as he had done before? Maybe if he moved abroad, he wouldn't be able to find him.

''I don't want to risk the safety of the people that I love Mark. If needed I will move away if that's what it will take to make him stop.'' He eats his own fill, ignoring Mark's gaze lingering on him. The sniper could guess what his next words will be but he still let the younger go into his rant mode.

''Do you think that he will stop Seonghwa? He didn't show any intentions of doing so when he kidnapped Jae and killed Mr.L as well. You would be playing a game of cat and mouse all around the globe till what? One of you gets tired and gives up? What about the rest? What will we be doing? Shall we run away too?'' Mark's words hit him hard, leaving him thinking that maybe retreating it's not an option he should be considering. When Mark did become so mature?

''You are right, I'm sorry. We both know he won't stop so I'm being unreasonable.'' The older whispers and nobody talks after that even when they are done eating with the younger already cleaning up the dishes. This was his cue that their conversation ended, Mark leaving him to think what was said in his own time. Seonghwa slides off the stool, with the destination he wanted to go next already in his mind.

Their lips are moving in sync as hands keep caressing his body. The male underneath him was moaning in pleasure the harder he kept thrusting inside him. They let no minute go to waste the moment they stepped in Mingi's room. Yunho can't help but think that if he had pursued the younger earlier, they could have done this already. It drives him crazy when he reminds himself that he was too naive to see the signs of Mingi's interests.

''Fuck, you feel really good baby.'' The taller moans as his thrusts start becoming sloppy. He was nearing his peak. The dark-brown haired was also breathing hard, failing to keep his voice from being too loud for the rest to hear. He marks the side of the hunter's neck as he reaches his climax along with him. He slowly pulls out, throwing away the condom and dropping next to the younger who was looking at him in awe.

''I can't believe we just did that.'' He whispers as he cuddles closer to the taller. Yunho's cheeks turn a bit red but the huge smile on his face indicates that he feels the same. A hand lands on his exposed skin, tracing circles while lips find their way to his neck.

''I thought that I could never have you so I never asked. If only I knew... Damn you make me go crazy.'' The hunter gets on top of the driver while he keeps whispering sweet nothings to his ear, making the taller male excited once again.

''I feel the same. I never want to let you go.'' He caresses his partner's face, his lips meeting midway. Mingi then proceeds to spread his legs as they both continue looking at each other's lustful eyes. They knew of their unspoken promise they had made back there and now it was time to make it true.

The sound of the keyboard is heard on the leader's ears before even reaching the hacker's room. Hongjoong successfully manages to balance the tray in his hands as he turns the door handle, entering the room. Yeosang paused his actions for a second, acknowledging the figure that just entered the room before reassuming his task. He gives a soft hum when Hongjoong's hands start massaging his shoulders after having placed the tray down.

''You should take breaks in between you know.'' He says while pressing the younger's knots harder, earning a pained groan in return. The raven completely stops his movements, letting his head fall with his chin touching his chest. The mullet boy continues working his fingers on his tight muscles making Yeosang melt in his hold to the point that Hongjoong required to place a steady hand on his shoulder.

''If that's how my breaks are gonna be from now on then I will be considering taking them more regularly.'' The younger stretches with a soft moan. Hongjoong grins proudly, pointing at the tray with food on his desk. The hacker quickly averts his eyes from him and dives into the food, muttering a small thank you in the process. Hongjoong observes the open screen in front of him, taking notes of the various pointers Yeosang has made.

''What's all this Sangie?'' He nods toward the screen, making the latter turn his head to look exactly to what Hongjoong is referring to. He nods before swallowing a bite from his omelet setting the plate aside, discarding the look he gets in return from doing so as he moves closer to the screens.

''So after what happened back there I decided to make some research. If we want to take them on then we need all the information we can find about them. The marked areas show us where Jungkook's hideouts are. After having acquired both Black Rose and Black Wolf as well he's been selling guns and earning favor from smaller gangs that can't go against him. This makes him go to the top of the list for man and gunpower alike.'' Yeosang types something complicate on the screen that Hongjoong doesn't even try to descript. As much as the hacker tried to teach him about some simple hack techniques, he was still very much lost.

''They are a lot Sangie. We can't go against all of them. We don't have the power or the resources for that.'' The leader deflects at his own words. He still hasn't called for a meeting after getting back. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. He had made a promise and therefore he is running from an apology he knows he will have to make to Seonghwa sooner or later. But that's not what weights him the most. He doesn't know if they should even continue with this. As much as he would love to see Jungkook's empire crumble right in front of his eyes, he didn't have the power to do so. His family is was very important to him after all.

''Well resources might be a bitch to find but I can make some phone calls around, pull some strings here and there. Indeed, we don't have enough manpower but when have we ever failed Joong? Don't forget who we are.'' Yeosang stares him right in the eyes, making a pleasant chill run through his body. He is right. Before any of this, we were pretty high on demand. If someone can do it, that's us. But Yeosang is wrong. We did fail at one thing...

''That was not our fault and you know that. Not yours, Seonghwa's or Minho's. We are dealing with a deluded psychopath here Hongjoong. I managed to dig up his past and I am still shocked by what I found.'' He beckons for the older to read the text that appeared on the screen, making his eyes grow wide.

Once the lid of his lighter is closed he flicks it on again, staring at the flame it produces. He never fully disliked the feeling of chaos, burning everything till the world was a warmer place to live. He clicked with Jongho cause both of them shared the same demons. Both wanted to change the world when no one gave a damn about doing so. But those were all thoughts his younger self dared to dream. Now he just wants to destroy the people that threaten his family. The sound of someone breathing and the flame going out, make him look at Jongho's half-asleep figure. He knows the younger doesn't approve of his thoughts anymore. Not like he used to. Wooyoung still can see how hard he tries to control himself.

''Lay down, I wanna hug you.'' He whispers in a jumble of words, earning a loud chuckle from him. The arsonist then scoots down and turns on his side so the younger can spoon him. His mind was still restless, his demons play of trying to take control growing stronger every day. But Wooyoung knows that if he does, he will lose everything he ever loved since the demons never let him keep anything for himself.

San could hear the restless pacing outside his door but he figured he should wait before Seonghwa decided to knock on his door. He gently places the blade he was polishing in its rightful place, getting up and walking to his door. He was tired of letting the older having a crisis outside of his room. Plus he really needed to see him and hold him close. The sudden opening of his door startles the sniper who jumps on his spot, his eyes locking instantly with his.

''We need to talk.'' The assassin states and turns around, letting Seonghwa close the door behind him. He could feel the nervous energy the other eradiated and he almost smirked but thought better of it when he catches himself nervously twirling his thumps.

''San I-I don't know where to start...'' The older admits with a sigh, taking a seat on the bed next to him. San would normally feel delighted but he can sense that today is not his day.

''Let's start with us then. You know that I like you a lot. You can't imagine how much and I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes Hwa.'' His hand moves despite his will to hold himself back, gently caressing the sniper's cheek. To his surprise, he doesn't pull away but leans to the side, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

''I do San and that's what scares me. I never let anyone get too close to me like that. Not with everything that keeps happening. But you are different. For some reason, I can't seem to focus on anything else sometimes and it makes me go insane.'' The older places his hand on top of his that still touches his face. The gray-haired leans forward smacking their lips together in a heated kiss before pulling away. They still had some stuff they needed to discuss. Something that San should have done.

''As much as I would like to continue kissing you right now, there is something first that you need to know...''

A/N: Hello everyone guess who is posting! I have kinda been on a writer's block these two weeks, plus having to deal with some stuff outside of the internet aside from procastination. I plan to make this up to you all of course by trying to release more chapter's to you this week. Thank you for being patient ❤


	27. Chapter 27

Jae's P.O.V

He finds Mark in the kitchen, the red-haired focusing on making a sandwich. The raven's eyes examine the existing crumbs on his plate, snorting silently. He continues watching the younger who has a tough decision in front of him regarding his meal's dressing. 

''I can confidently say that this is the first time I see you lost deep in your thoughts. Usually, you act more spontaneously.'' He laughs when Mark looks over his shoulder, sending him a non-threatening glare. At least that's what it looked in Jae's eyes. He laughs at the taller male when he hears San's voice yelling.

''Seonghwa, please wait!'' The dancer leans back, spotting his friend rushing outside the door. San appears a second later, continuing calling for the sniper. The commotion makes the red-haired in the kitchen pause his actions and come outside, passing by him and going near the desperate assassin.

''What happened San? Why did Hwa leave like this?'' Mark asks worried upon seeing how devastated the gray-haired's expression is. Jae can read the hesitation in his posture. Explain the situation or go after him. His heart beat in sympathy but he too couldn't help but wonder what set Seonghwa off.

''I told him something that he should have known from the start. The moment we met to be more precise.'' The male gulps, avoiding their puzzled stares. Jae watches him take a deep breath before looking right into Mark's eyes who gets caught off guard.

''I was the one who had Gray kidnapped before he died. I wanted revenge for my brother who died because of the attack he ordered all those years ago. I realized he didn't do it on purpose or knew who we were at the beginning but I was so mad. I was there when Seonghwa got stabbed. I tried to prevent that from happening by the way but I guess I didn't try enough. At first, I didn't know it was Seonghwa's mentor until we searched his background. I didn't even recall who Seonghwa was until our first encounter.'' San's breathe comes out shaking while his expression looks guilty. That doesn't stop Mark from slapping him hard across the face.

''I swear Choi San, I will make you pay for that!'' The dealer screams, his face almost matching the red of his hair before running out. Jae doesn't have time to stop him before he is completely gone from his view. He pats San's shoulder once, motioning for him to follow him as he runs after Mark. The raven is glad that he can pinpoint the dealer's bright colored hair among the green.

''Seonghwa!'' Mark's distress in his voice is apparent and both males pick up their speed. He hears a loud groan as in his view, comes a tall man trying to tackle Mark to the ground. Despite their muscle difference he manages to sneak between his arms but his luck stops there as he gets violently shoved into the tree behind him. He gasps in pain, ready to fall to the ground when the guy goes up to him and grabs him by his collar. Jae can see the knife in his hand, the blade too close to the younger's throat. The raven gets to action but he is stopped when another man appears, the blade barely missing his forearm.

''Tell me where the mansion is pretty boy and you won't have to suffer more before the boss gets his hands on you.'' Mark feels the grip in his hair growing stronger but he keeps quiet. He wouldn't give the ass in front of him the pleasure of hearing him crying out even if he was hurting. A lot. The man's face twists again, showing how impatient he is when Mark doesn't talk. The red-haired tries to push him off when he feels the blade start cutting into his skin. He tries to come up with a plan but seeing how Jae is busy he knows he is alone. To his shock the man lets him go and falls to the ground, dead. Mark falls as well, his legs not having time to support the sudden shift of his weight. San's silhouette stands in front of him as he offers the younger his hand. The red-haired studies it for a second but takes it, standing up whining.

''Are you okay?'' Jae comes up to them, his hands already examining his body for injuries. I'm far from okay. Mark nods at the older with a small smile. He is sure that if he tries to talk, his tone will be a dead giveaway. If it wasn't for the blood that he felt dripping from his neck. They didn't have time to lose though. Seonghwa is in trouble.

''Well, well, well. Look what we have here!'' A female voice makes them snap their heads toward it. Mark freezes upon seeing Nikki standing a few feet away from them with at least five strong-looking men accompanying her. This is freaking bad.

''This is so amusing. Meeting my ex-boyfriend here with his new boyfriend. What a surprise, right Mark?'' He notices how Jae's jaw tightens and how San is shooting daggers at her but he can't let her get to him as well. She doesn't deserve it.

''San, Seonghwa needs your help! Someone was dragging him over there!'' He points behind some thick bushes and the assassin gives them one last look before disappearing from their eyes. The men let him go, staying silently by Nikki's side who has a creepy and content smile on her face.

''I'm so sad he had to leave but that means more fun for us, right boys? Even though I see that Mark started playing already.'' She motions for his neck and he slightly winces. Jae steps in front of him, making him turn to look at him.

''Oh? We have someone willing to play the hero in shining armor here! Excellent.'' She smirks as she waves for one of the men to advance forward.

San runs to the direction Mark gave him, spotting a black van in the distance. He slows down and observes as three men appear, one of them holding Seonghwa unconscious in his arms. He takes his blades out as he walks calmly up to them. He felt everything then calm but he knows that he shouldn't rush into this. 

''Get him!'' One of the men yells and to his surprise, more men appear. At least ten. A piece of cake. He twirls the sharp blades once to show intimidation. The assassin was already pissed off from having Seonghwa run from him like this. He scolded himself for not telling the older sooner. Maybe the outcome would have been different then. He spins quickly in a circle, bringing his blades up and slashing at the two figures that came eagerly at him. San knew they would have a gun on them, not thinking that for a second his opponents would fight an equal battle as he hadn't brought his gun with him. The bullet hits the blade with an awful sound, allowing San to duck and pierce one more.

''Shoot him, you idiots!'' The man holding Seonghwa exclaims as he secures the sniper inside the van. San is forced to take cover and calculate his next moves as the man sits on the driver's seat and starts the van. No! I won't let them take him! He dashes out, dodging their bullets, aiming to simply cut their arms. I have time. I can do this. He manages to cut two more people before he feels pain spreading from his arm, making him lose hold of his blade. He growls anomalistically at the man who shot him, going for his neck when he sees him getting shocked. He yells in frustration when the van slowly backs out the clearing and speeds off.

After he cuts open the last one of them, San observes the blood running down from his blade with a blank look. He has blocked the pain in his shoulder the moment he saw the black leaving, taking with it what he cherished the most. His mind doesn't let him rest, alerting him that Jae and Mark needed his help. He picks up his fallen blade with his right hand, saving strength for his injured shoulder. He is certain that both of his hands will be required once he gets back. He crouches low once Nikki's annoying voice reaches his ears.

''Tell me, Mark. How did it feel when I ordered my men to kill you in that car crash? Obviously, I was a little bit disappointed you didn't but oh well... At least I heard you were injured pretty badly.'' The assassin inspects the way Mark is held on the ground by one guy while Jae is held in a kneeling posture by two men a few meters away from the dealer with a huge bruise visible on his jaw. The remaining two are staying by Nikki's side. One of them moves forward after she compels him to move. He approaches Mark, his hand lifting his blouse up despite the red-haired thrashing. San watches as the man's foot presses on Mark's hip to keep him steady while letting Nikki whistle upon his still bruised side.

''We can make this look better if you want.'' She chuckles as Mark cries out in pain against the pressure applied to his hip.

''No!'' Jae struggles in the men's hold, earning him another punch on his face. Nikki grunts, her face losing the bit of playfulness it once had. The gray-haired signals the raven to stay still when he lifts his face, spotting him with his eyes.

''You guys became lame after getting together. Whatever, let's go. I'm sure Jungkook will be pleased to deal with them.'' She spats at the men and they start dragging the two away. San knows he has to move now. As he is ready to jump out he notices that Mark and Jae are heading in different directions. Shit. That bitch.

''Get Mark!'' Jae yells, forcing him to make a move without having a solid plan. The assassin knows that he won't hold on for long, having the strength to only fight for one of them. Two different cars appear at the direction the men are dragging the boys and San knows that he has to choose now or lose them both. He avoids the bullets that come at him, taking a few steps toward the raven. Jae's pleading look stops him from advancing further. He could see in his eyes that he wanted the red-haired's safety more than his own and San nods. I know exactly what he feels.

He throws one of his blades at one of the guys holding Mark, killing him on the spot. He glances at Nikki who gives the order to cease fire as he runs up to Mark. By now he feels his shoulder numb, the pain making him dizzy but he still takes down the last one of them. Both he and Mark turn to look at Jae in time as the car's door closes, leaving them behind. 

''Let's go.'' He supports the younger, having his right arm around his waist. Mark hisses a bit from the pain on his hip and side that San's arm occasionally would brush. They don't get to move far when San sees their own car drive up at them. 

''Oh my God, guys.'' Wooyoung and Jongho get out of the car to help them. He lets the first sound of pain escape his lips while clutching his shoulder while having Wooyoung press a cloth at the bleeding wound.

''How are you guys here?'' His breathing comes out shallow, feeling the cold sweat forming on his forehead. They get situated next to Minho, the older trying his best to treat them inside the moving van. The questioning looks they are receiving for Jae's and Seonghwa's absence don't go unnoticed but if San had to guess, they already knew what happened.

''Yeosang and I were watching the cameras while he filled me in about Jungkook's background. By the time we came down to inform you all we needed to go, you were all dashing out the door. We really need to fucking have a meeting after this.'' The leader informs angrily while brushing his hair aside. San snorts before cursing from the pain.

''We do.''


	28. Chapter 28

San's P.O.V.

''They are both dead? Like dead-dead?'' Wooyoung asks astonished as everyone pays attention to the information Yeosang has gathered for Jungkook. The arsonist earns a small push in the shoulder by Jongho, and he turns to look at him with an accusatory stare.

''Yes. Apparently, from the reports I managed to dig out from the police database, his parents were murdered rather violently four years ago. Now it wouldn't shock me the fact that they got themselves killed since they hurt a lot of people but what caught my attention is the method used.'' Yeosang turns around in his seat more comfortably, showing them his iPad. San reads the words written carefully and he can't help the dead overcoming him. 

''Multiple stabs and head injuries. What killed them were two gunshots in their chest. Someone really held a great deal on them.'' Mingi reads aloud and silence fills the car as everyone turns to look at Minho and Henry. The doctor sighs and San knows they are about to know another thing that will get added in his 'disturbing' list.

''He had terrible issues with his family. He thought that we wouldn't notice since he acted that he didn't care but he was and maybe still is suffering from nightmares. I guess that motivated him to go after them in the first place.'' The assassin's mind processes the information thoroughly.

''Then why bother to go after Seonghwa? He isn't like his parents or threatened him in any way.'' He tries to discover exactly how his man fits in all of this. Seonghwa is the most gentle soul I have ever seen. Only when he doesn't try to kill you of course.

''You see... He was afraid of being abandoned or broken again as his original parents did. Maybe brushing off his worries wasn't the best thing we did. That's why he must had ordered the attack on Seonghwa all these years and go and then Gray's kidnapping.'' Minho sighs as San lets his back, rest on the seat behind him. This is so messed up.

''What will happen to them now?'' Mark speaks for the first time after everything that happened earlier. San can see him trying to not close his eyes after been given painkillers. The gray-haired feels bad for him. Another victim against Jungkook's need for manipulation and destruction.

''Nothing. We will get them back. Both this time.'' Hongjoong sends him a warm smile while holding his hand. His determination is clear as day on his face, making San admire him even more. He is the only leader I would trust with my whole life.

''So what's the plan then?'' Jongho asks excitedly. One thing Ateez are known for is their perplex but successful plans when they execute a mission. And Jungkook is lucky enough to have the spotlight. San smirks as his eyes lock with Hongjoong. Both had their own plans forming but once the ideas leave their mouths he knows that everyone will contribute on making the perfect plan of action.

Mingi walks around in careful steps. The others were waiting in the car for him to scout the area and possibly find a good place for them to stay. As good as the idea of staying inside the car is, it was too cramped for all of them. Plus Mark really needed his space to lay down and recover. His nerves tense again, anger slipping in his facial expression. That guy keeps getting hurt and not to mention that his new friend has to suffer as well because of a maniac. San even had to take a bullet while trying to rescue the older and getting the red-haired back while someone else also got taken away from them. The fear that Yunho might also be another victim, sends a stronger wave of resolution. Boss of a mafia or not, he is determined to bring Jungkook down for hurting the people he holds dear.

''All clear. You can come in now.'' He speaks on his earpiece the moment he is done walking around the block of their booked room. They couldn't risk it and sign up for two but that was the least of his worries. He gets into the small, rundown looking building, heading up to their room. It was the first place he checked before securing the area per Hongjoong's commands. He let's the door ajar, not fully closing it, as he prepares the covers. Mark had fallen asleep in the car so they needed to be careful while transporting him as well as stay out of sight. No one has to know about their whereabouts, even the oblivious guy downstairs. If a fight were to happen in their state... The hunter just shrugs it off and waits.

They watch as Wooyoung distracts the receptionist guy who is looking bored with life. To their surprise, it wasn't an old man but someone around their age judging by his young features. They slip quietly by them and to the stairs as he carries two heavy bags along with Jongho. San waits for Yunho to go first with Mark's sleeping figure in his arms. He goes last, throwing a signal for Wooyoung to climb at the window he left open at the back of the building. He closes the door behind him once he enters the room. The arsonist has his own pattern of knocks. They had to be extra careful. After a minute of settling down in silence, he hears the familiar practiced sound and he lets him in.

''You asshole! That was higher than I was expecting.'' He hisses at the gray-haired who simply smirks at him.

''Not my fault you are short.'' He hears the rest snort as the silver-haired pouts and cuddles his boyfriend who kisses the top of his head. This action brings back the noticeable absence of the sniper, making his heart clench painfully. I will take him back. I will take him back and not let go ever again.

''We should find a new car.'' Yunho sighs, breaking the silence. Hongjoong nods in agreement and Mingi offers to go search for one in an instant. The leader lets him and Yunho go and get one together, as Yeosang lays down on the unoccupied bed. San realizes that his friend never got a full break from hacking and watching out for them. Even if the situation right now it's not ideal and they have more stuff to plan and prepare, they let him rest without a word. Henry suggests to go out and buy something for them to eat and leaves with Minho's company, leaving only the six of them.

''I'll keep an eye out. You guys should rest for now.'' He hears Hongjoong say but Wooyoung protests. Everyone is tired after all. As much as he would like to admit that it will be better for them to keep guard in pairs, he knows they need to rest. His shoulder hurts like hell but fortunately the painkillers he got given are working wonders. Despite everyone's worries about his injury, he can't stay put and not do nothing. Still, the medication he is on keeps on making him doze off and he knows that any moment of rest is a bonus. He carefully lays next to Yeosang and lets his eyes flutter shut while thinking of the smiling face of the Sniper. 

His eyes flutter open in an environment he has seen before. Not the same space of course, but the setting brings a dreadful feeling to his whole being. Jay sits up from the dirty floor of his cell as he is sure he got thrown in here on purpose. Jungkook had no use for him except maybe for inflicting more pain to Seonghwa or Mark. His mind though knows exactly who would be interested enough to keep and toy with. Her.

He tries to listen for any movement since the place is darker for him to see outside the rasty bars that keep him trapped. The cold of the room is making his bones rattle, seeking warmth. No matter how long he decides to wait, there is not another sound except his shaky breath. 

"Seonghwa?" Jay asks groggily, his throat hurting a bit from the lack of use in the past hours. He doesn't know if the assassin would be even here but it was worth a try. He vividly remembers getting hit in the back of his head once the care door was secured. When he was separated from Mark once more. The fact that he is more concerned about his boyfriend than from his well-being, makes Jay chuckle. A sound that sounds eerie in the setting he is. 

"No matter what you can never leave my head, can't you?" He breathes shakily as he folds his hands around him. He is surprised to see he isn't bound to anything but then again Niki might would have enjoyed it more if he tried to escape. What's the deal with previous relationships and crazy ex's anyways? 

He can feel himself drift in and out of sleep. Whatever they drugged him with was strong. That much he could tell. He also could feel the soft mattress that his back was rested upon. If he didn't feel too tired and comfortable he would have tried to move by now even with the suspicions that he was tied up. Seonghwa can hear someone pace around occasionally followed by someone yelling at something. Probably to another person. The fact that he is still alive and resting comfortably is making him flabbergasted. What is Jungkook even up to? Does he plan on keeping me in his clutches so he can tortured me till the day I die? 

"I asked where are the rest?" The mint-haired can make out the younger's voice as his senses are coming back to him once more. He has heard snippets and bits from his conversations before that confirmed that Jungkook didn't know the other's Whereabouts. San is safe. They are all safe. That's what he wanted from the start even if he had to risk his own life to make sure of that. He could handle Jungkook. He had to in order to protect his family. 

A/N: Hello guys! I know that you missed me and my updates so here I am! The reason for being away for so long is because 1) I'm on a much needed vacation and wifi can be terrible and 2) if you follow me on Ateez Amino (link: http://aminoapps.com/p/dlt6ec ) you can see that I post a lot of extra stuff there including one-shots and series which might not be posted here or any other platform. 

Extra good news is that Hearts Afire might be coming to an end soon, seeing how the story has progressed so far. Good news in the sense that more stories will drop and get you hooked as much as this story did. Thank you for being patient with me and for all the motivation!


	29. Chapter 29

Seonghwa's P.O.V

''What would you have done if you didn't grow up in a gang?'' He feels himself asking the gray-haired male that's lying beside him. They had sneaked up on the roof to watch the stars before going to bed. That and because San wanted to see him badly. They exchanged a couple of kisses before relaxing in each other's presence.

"I don't know." He answers honestly but still deep in thought. Seonghwa lets him have a moment to himself as he memorizes San's side profile. He has looked at his face a million times now but he doesn't find it enough.

"Maybe I would have been a police officer or something. I always hated crime and believe it or not I didn't like that I was a gang member at first. I hated every order that evolved hitting and scaring people to pay up what they own. I realized later that's not a wrong way to live either since those people knew where they were getting into and still accepted. Plus the people back at the white wolf became my home." He looks back at him with that knowing gleam in his eyes that the Sniper became all too familiar with.

"What about you? Did you have a different dream at some point?" The question has him taken a bit aback even if he expected San to ask him back. What he remembers and knows was his time at Black Rose and nothing else.

"I don't think I ever had a real dream but I would probably have worked as a barista or something. I used to make coffee for everyone if I had time before training or if it was a request. A lot of people were impressed by the fact that I make good coffee so it was often a mess in the morning hours. If I was out for a mission and couldn't be there, then everyone would be grumpy for the rest of the day." He finds himself smiling upon remembering how simple things used to be at that time.

"Imagine us being like the rest of the people. Naive about what's going on in the shadows and just enjoying life. Who knows? Maybe I would have stumbled upon your workplace and becoming addicted to your coffee." San's thumb caresses his hands gently as the mint-haired chuckles at him. It makes him wonder for a second if they could have met under different circumstances or stayed as strangers.

"But if I had to choose between the normal and the now, I wouldn't trade this precious moment with you for the world." Seonghwa feels his heart beat a million times more than normal, getting lost in the feeling of San's lips on his own. He let's the shorter take control of the pace after granting him entrance. He feels warm and at home when the assassin hugs him closer to his body without breaking their sweet kiss. The Sniper finds this to be one of his favorite moments, cherishing the feeling of belonging somewhere and feeling loved and accepted. 

His eyes slowly open, feeling like he has slept for decades and not for a couple of hours. His head is still spinning and he can feel a small headache forming. 

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake." He hears the familiar voice of Jungkook mock him from somewhere around him but his mind isn't clear enough to respond or connect everything. The last thing he remembers was storming off the house after what San told him. He was livid and not paying attention, wanting to get away for a moment when someone sneaked up behind him. 

"Don't go back to sleep now Seonghwa. We haven't even begun having fun together." He feels warm fingers lifting his chin up, his eyes finding Jungkook's grey eyes. His stare is fierce and strong but he doesn't feel intimidated at all. Seonghwa keeps quiet, as the feeling of numbness comes back to his bound limbs. His back also hurts after laying on the harsh ground in an uncomfortable position.

''What? Cat got your tongue? Well, let me fix that for you.'' The younger lets him go abruptly, signaling for the two men that are also present to lift him up with a gesture of his hand. The men support his whole weight as they hold him steadily on his feet, their grip painfully tight on his arms. He looks around the semi lit room that has nothing in it except an empty armchair at the far corner opposite the room. The mint-haired could also spot the absence of windows, meaning that it will be hard for him to keep track of time or have a sense of his surroundings. They could be hiding underground for all he knew.

''Do you remember the little gift I help you get back there?'' Jungkook paces excitedly in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back. Seonghwa watches him in confusion for a second, his mind failing to recall a time when the younger actually gave him a so called 'gift'.

''When did you ever like me enough to give me something?'' The sniper coughs as he speaks, hearing how groggy his voice is from the lack of use. Jungkook stops his pacing at that, his lips forming a big cheeky grin that sets an unsettling feeling in his bones.

''You forgot how you got this? Should I help you refresh your memory, Hwa?'' The sniper feels the bottom of his blouse being lifted and he looks down at Jungkook's hand that holds the fabric in boredom. His other hands comes up to caress slightly the scar on his left side. The mint-haired opens his eyes wide at the nickname and at the indication.

''What do you mean?'' He whispers, the dreadful feeling spreading now around his body leaving his with chills. He understood Jungkook's dislike and disinterest for him. That was the only reason he left him to fend for himself that day but to know that it was intentional and that he is the one behind it has him in shock.

"I was the one who requested the attack on us, or mainly you, that day. It's funny how oblivious White Wolf's members were at the time and actually didn't report the anonymous tip I send to their superiors." Seonghwa's eyes open wide, shocked to hear about this peace of information. 

"And you set up all this amazing plan just to hurt me? Woah, if I didn't know better I would think that you actually liked me." The Sniper keeps the grin on his face even when Jungkook's fingers painfully grab his hair, forcing his head to tip backwards. 

"Do you think that I only wanted to hurt you? Believe it or not you're not the center of my attention Hwa. Don't you remember what followed after that incident? How White Wolf was obliterated? How our beloved leader got abducted by the people seeking revenge for their clan? It's disappointing really that the leader's friendship didn't fall with that as well." Jungkook brings his face closer, his cold eyes sending shiver to his body that he doesn't give the satisfaction of showing. 

"You are really messed up, you know that?" Seonghwa calmly speaks after a minute of silence, making Jungkook laugh hysterically. After calming down and clearing his eyes from any tears, he looks back to the Sniper. 

"You haven't even heard the fun part of the story yet. Tell me Hwa. How do you think Gray died?" 

The sound of footsteps among the dark and quiet cell room has his senses in alarm. He knew that someone would finally come down for him, specifically the ex that didn't know what the word moving on meant. At least he preferred to think that was the case and not because he was affiliated with Seonghwa. 

"Wakey Wakey my love." A strong light is directed towards his eyes, making him block it with his hands as the door opens per Nikki's request. Jay gets dragged outside, his own limbs too numb to support him after sitting on the same position for hours. The exit the dark room and into a bright hallway with closed doors. The dancer tries his hardest to make his eyes adapt to the sudden change of light. 

"Where is Seonghwa?" He mentally curses his vocal cord for sounded so quiet and intimidated. He feels a warm hand touching his face, the thump caressing his cheek in a lovely gesture. 

"Eager to reunite with your friend I see. Don't you think we should have some fun for ourselves first? What you say love?" The use of his previous nickname makes him uneasy as he is being lead to a bedroom. He is forced to sit in the chair prepared up for him as they tie him to said object. All men exit then except Nikki, who has a sly smile on her face. 

"I think it's clear that we are never getting back together." Jay watches the moment her smile falls from her face once he finishes. She stops right in front of him, the sound of a slap accompanied by the sting sensation on his skin has him taken aback. 

"I think you're misunderstanding something here. I don't care about you but your little 'boyfriend'. What better way of getting back to him if not harming you?" Nikki takes out a small pocket knife, letting the cold and sharp tip caress the side of his face softly. 

"He really irritates you that much?" He smirks upon seeing her huff in annoyance. She drags the tip faster, adding a little bit of pressure to create a small cut. 

"He should had died that day. Because of him I almost lost my position next to Jungkook. He needs to pay in some way." A knock on the door interrupts another attempt to leave a fresh wound on the dancer's face. She rolls her eyes in annoyance and moves to open the door, blocking the view from the man outside. 

"Boss wants to talk him for a second." The man's footsteps echo down the hallway as Nikki slams the door shut. 

"He always finds new ways to kill my fun time." She mumbles as she yells for her lackeys to enter the room and transport him to a different location. Nikki leads them outside the building they were just in with a sinister smile on her face. 

"Well, I can't wait to see what he has prepared this time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work that I'm re-uploading from Wattpad. If you wanna read more of my stories or support my work, you are welcomed to follow me. My username is @ACrazyFantasyGirl


End file.
